All In Shade
by paperazzi
Summary: With the wounds of the Winter War still fresh, how will Soul Society handle the murder of Jushiro Ukitake? What unseen threat lurks in the shadows and can Ichigo and Soifon find love in this hell? Rated M for safety. IchixRuki YoruxSoi. On Hold
1. The Arrival edit 04022010

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the bleach universe. I just dabble.

All In Shade ch 1

When the knock on the door got so insistent that it woke Ichigo Kurosaki, he groaned loudly and rolled out of bed. He glanced at the orange doll that had been Kon's body for so long sitting inanimate on his dresser. It almost seemed weird having the modified Soul working in a gigai at Urahara Shoten. He was annoying far more often than not, but their many adventures had brought Ichigo to think of him as a friend. An energetic, boisterous, exasperating friend, but a loyal one at that. Not having him around to keep company all the time returned a silence to Ichigo's life that he had forgotten existed. It was almost palpable. He looked a moment longer before trekking down the stairs rubbing his sleep ridden eyes, and opening the door, a tired yawn escaping his lips. Rukia Kuchiki stood there in her black Shinigami uniform, a shapeless tan bag in her tiny arms.

"Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed, his drowsiness suddenly lifting, replaced by a surge of happiness at seeing his friend. Seeing the distraught look on the petite woman's face, his smile faded quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Ichigo…" came her pained whisper. And she fell.

"Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed again as he caught and lifted her easily in his arms. His hands encountered something warm and sticky on her back and his eyes flew open in shock. Looking down only served to confirm it. Blood covered the sack she had been carrying. Ichigo ran upstairs as quickly as possible without jostling her too much and laid her in his bed, scrabbling through his drawer for his cellular phone.

One eye on her, he hastily dialed Orihime Inoue's phone number and called her.

"HI, You've reached Orihime!" Came the familiar bubbly voice.

"Orihime you've gotta come quick! Rukia…'

"-Please leave a message after the beep!" the recording concluded.

"Dammit!" Ichigo yelled, throwing the phone at the wall. Orihime's supernatural ability to reverse fate itself had proven itself infinitely useful in healing grave injuries in the past. It had saved his life a dozen times over, but it appeared that it would not be saving Rukia's today.

Karin, Yuzu and Isshin, his twin sisters and father, were not home. No one would be able to help him. He could see Rukia's face draining visibly of color. She was losing blood. He had to stop the bleeding. From the look of her uniform, the injury was on her stomach.

_On both sides_, he realized, thinking about his blood soaked hands. That meant a stab wound going straight through. He tried to recall everything he'd ever learned about stab wounds, but his education and slight medical training with his father at the family clinic failed him miserably. He'd just wrap it tight and try to stop the bleeding, he decided. He grabbed a roll of medical tape and reached out but froze before his trembling hand reached her.

To do that, he'd have to undress her. At least take off her robe. The Rukia he remembered was notoriously short tempered. He shuddered as a mental image of her '_Sokatsui_!' slamming into his face for such an offense_. _Say what you might about her size, the girl's Kido hurt.

_First she has to be alive long enough to fight back_, Ichigo thought grimly. No one else had ever hesitated to save _him_.

_Besides_, he thought. _It couldn't possibly be any worse than seeing Yoruichi Shihoin_. His nose bled a little at the thought of the dark skinned woman transforming into a person from her cat form. As was to be expected, there were no clothes involved in such a transformation. He'd seen women bared before, so steeling his resolve, he tentatively slid his hand to her shoulder and pulled the fabric away from her left side, one eye squinted shut, as if seeing less of it made it more acceptable. He was relieved to see a bra covering her essentials and worked much faster once he did. Within seconds, he'd found the wound under her right ribcage and began cleaning and dressing it. When he was finished, he cleaned himself off, got her a new robe and changed the bedsheets.

Thankful that the death goddess had taken to using human undergarments, Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. After he finished pulling the new robe onto her and tucking her in, Rukia's pallid features were beginning to regain their color under the warm blankets he had provided. He had no idea how long the bandages would staunch the blood flow from such a grievous wound, but he had no intention of remaining idle.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he racked his brain trying to figure out what could possibly cause her to run to him of all people for help. Orihime, or that Fourth Squad captain would have been much smarter choices. Hell, even Hanataro Yamada, one of the most inept and clumsy people Ichigo had ever met could have helped her more than he did. He fought every urge he had to run and find out what was going on. He had no idea if his improvised bandages would keep her stable and no one was around to watch over her. He resolved himself to wait.

***

She was sick and tired of waiting! Soifon paced like an angry cat. Unconsciously smiling at the reference to her goddess, Yoruichi, she flopped down onto the only furnishing in her less-than-lavish captain's quarters. As both leader of the Onmitsukido and the Second Court Guard Squad, she enjoyed many privileges and a much more than adequate salary, but she kept her apartment furnished to the bare minimum. Lavish furnishings like those Shunsui Kyoraku possessed neither appealed to nor endeared her. Her fellow Captain had a flair for the lavish and a lazy streak a light year long, but she did grudgingly admit however as her bottom hit the hard wooden seat that they did have their benefits at times.

But as her mind swirled it centered on the few reports her top onmitsu were able to bring. Was Captain Ukitake really betrayed by his squad? Was he really…she almost could not bring herself to say it. Dead? Jushiro had been a staple of soul society for literally as long as Soifon could remember. One of the brightest students ever to pass through the Soul Academy, he had been a Captain Soifon's entire life and for hundreds of years prior. That in itself was almost unheard of. For all the paperwork that she could gripe about, being a Captain was a dangerous job. Only the greatest of threats were passed that far up the ranks. Soifon stood again and almost decided to go sneaking about herself when a gentle knock at her door caused her to jump up.

She opened it to see her third seat and the woman who would be her lieutenant and second in command had Omaeda Marechiyo not bought a job. The woman was barely taller than Soifon, which was a statement, and about the same tiny frame. Her blond hair was worn back with the edges dyed dark brown and cut just before shoulder legnth. She wore the Onmitsukido standard uniform, with its backless top, bare shoulders and loose fitting pants.

"Karai! What news do you have?"

She dropped to one knee upon entering. "Taicho! I was unsuccessful in locating the body of Jushiro Ukitake, however, I did run into Shunsui Kyoraku."

Soifon gasped. Genryusai Yamamoto SoTaicho, Soul Society's effective leader, had ordered all of the Gotei 13 to quarters save for just a select few on punishment of death. How Karai escaped Soifon did not know.

"He…" The girl sounded puzzled as she concluded her report. "He just smiled at me and told me to tell you, 'Its gonna be okay.'"

Soifon frowned, confused. That message made no sense. It did not calm her, as she assumed Kyoraku would try to do. She didn't have a target. For an assassin, that meant that she didn't have a purpose. It was an incredibly frustrating dilemma for someone who's sole purpose in life was her work. Instead of showing that weakness to her subordinate, however, she merely nodded. "Good work. Try not to get caught next time, Karai. I want you to be my lieutenant when Omaeda dies."

The statement was half in jest, to relieve the tension. For all his bluster and pomp, Omaeda was a least a competent officer, just a poor assassin.

"Taicho," Karai ventured, standing. "May I ask you a question."

Soifon looked at her sharply, but decided to take it easy on her. "Yes."

"I…" She looked uncertain. "I have a really bad feeling about this. Do you promise not to leave me behind if everything falls apart?"

Soifon almost collapsed from shock. She took a step back, her eyes flying open. Just as Yoruichi had done so many years ago when she had been Soifon's own Captain, did her soldiers believe she was capable of leaving them?

_I must assume so_, she ventured. _If the last head of the Onmitsukido could do such a thing, why not the new head_?

"No, Karai. I would not leave you behind." Soifon finally replied, feeling a pang of regret at not having asked Yoruichi the same question so long ago. The circumstances of her departure would not have afforded it, Soifon now knew, but she couldn't help wondering what would have become of her life had she had the courage that Karai had just shown.

She looked as relieved as she could be behind the dark face mask. "Thank you, Taicho. I will die to protect you against any traitor."

While that was hardly necessary, as Soifon could well take care of herself, the girl's confidence was incredibly reassuring. Soifon felt better hearing her say that for some reason, as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders. She sighed heavily, her own brooding thoughts picking her apart. "Thank you, Karai. Please, get some rest now. I can defend myself, I promise."

The junior assassin bowed in deference once more and in a blink of shunpo, she was gone. Soifon sighed and collapsed in her seat. Her stomach growled at her, but as usual she paid it no mind. Gulping at the thought of what Retsu Unohana would say if she knew she was skipping her meals again, she buried her mind in the paperwork that sat stacked on the desk in front of her. Transfers that needed transferring, requisitions that needed requisitioning, proposals that needed proposing, most of it made her feel like an overworked secretary, not one of the most powerful beings in any known world. Her right shoulder ached where Omaeda had severed it a year ago. She had lost the arm in a desperate battle against an opponent controlling time itself, but nonetheless, blamed only herself for her injury. She had long since had the Inoue girl heal her, replacing the limb through whatever magic she possessed, but every once in a while, a dull ache would throb through it. She dismissed it as just something else to remind her of that particular failure.

Then a rustle outside of her door made her fly to her feet. Grabbing her zanpakutou, she threw the shoji open. In front of her, her Goddess stood, one foot on her third seat's shoulder blade, the latter girl's zanpakutou stabbed through the wood where the confused ninja assumed Yoruichi had been standing just a second before.

Yoruichi's eyes connected with Soifon's for the first time in a long time and years of indentured servitude forced the latter's eyes downward. "Yoruichi-sama! What are you doing here?" was all she could mutter.

"Look up Soi," came Yoruichi's voice, deadly serious. "We need to get inside."

"Oh, of course!" Soifon stepped aside, letting her in.

"Any reason why you're third seat was waiting outside set to 'Attack?'" Yoruichi quipped as she stepped off the woman.

Soifon smiled minutely at the girl as she stood up, then turned it to a hard stare when Karai turned to look.

"Reminds me of someone," she continued, looking pointedly at Soifon.

"I never sat outside your door!" Soifon lied hotly, a blush rising to her cheeks. Her gaze finally rose to meet Yoruichi's traveling up the carmel skinned woman's impeccably proportioned body as it did so. She had long viewed Yoruichi as the pinnacle of what any woman should be and that had not changed in the many months since their last encounter.

"Soi, you still think I don't know that you slept on my roof most nights," Yoruichi said, a small smile of her own gracing her face.

Karai turned to leave, intimidated by the almost legendary woman before her, but Yoruichi grabbed her by the nape of her neck. "No you don't little one. You're not sneaky enough to surprise attack me, and you're definitely not sneaky enough to get past Byakuya Kuchiki inspecting the Second Squad Barracks."

"Byakuya's doing what?!" Soifon yelled. "He's got no right!"

"From what I hear, he's got every right," The brown skinned woman replied, closing the door. She headed straight for Soifon's kitchen. "And what Kurotsuchi says is usually very true." Soifon began trying to straighten her already immaculate house. She adjusted the teacups on the table so they were absolutely symmetrical, then placed the paperwork in her desk drawer in the corner. She looked around to find something else to straighten but her minimalist tendencies betrayed her.

Making her way to Soifon's refrigerator without a word of permission, Yoruichi extracted and downed a glass of milk with a satisfied sigh. "That hit the spot."

Soifon ignored her rudeness and got to the point. "So why are you here?"

"Huh?" Yoruichi looked up from pouring a second glass. "Oh, just to check up on my little Soi. Make sure you're being a good girl and not getting caught outside tonight."

Another blush rose to burn at her cheeks. And annoyance crept into her voice, "Yoruichi-sama, I am perfectly capable of handling myself."

That comment earned her nothing more than a roll of the eyes. "You always were a tough one, weren't you Soi?"

The affectionate gaze was more than Soifon could bear at the moment and she felt ashamed that her outer calm could be bashed to pieces so effectively by this woman and this woman alone. Most people ran in fear of Soifon's wrath, but Yoruichi actually dared to think of it as…_cute_. Luckily for her, a knock on her door turned her attention to it once again.

Soifon opened it to see the regal figure of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, a tall, ethereal man with the impeccable mannerisms of the patriarch he was. His flowing, raven black hair was clipped perfectly as usual in the style of his noble house, and he brushed it gently from his eye. "Captain Soifon, is there a reason your third seat is not in her barracks as required? You are aware the punishment is death."

"She is with me Byakuya," Soifon replied tersely. "No need for anymore…family incidents."

His eyes flashed dangerously at the veiled threat, but he understood her perfectly. Soifon was the leader of the intelligence unit. If her spies were not out and about on this night, of all nights, he could hardly have confidence in her ability to do her job. His eyes scanned the sparse quarters and only hesitated a fraction of a second on Yoruichi before returning to silently warn Soifon of what would happen were her spies to be caught. Turning slowly, he walked away to continue his rounds. When his footsteps were gone, Karai averted her eyes. "Thank you Taicho. Once again, I am indebted to you."

"No," Soifon replied. "Let it be a lesson. If you are caught, pick your company wisely. A good spy is able to manipulate her surroundings. A great spy is able to allow her surroundings to manipulate themselves. Besides, it is common knowledge that Byakuya is the last person that would want to be on the wrong end of the rampage your brother would start if he knew his baby sister was next on Sogyoku Hill. Stay here tonight. There is no further reason for you to leave. He will be watching for you."

Karai nodded in deference once again and Soifon provided her guests with sleeping mats. Soon, the two visitors were asleep and Soifon resolved herself to find out what was going on. She wouldn't rest until she'd served justice to whoever was the culprit. With that thought and the promise of Yoruichi's company in the morning, Soifon laid in her room and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Hidden Meanings, Concealed Intent edit

So, reviews are naturally appreciated. I appreciate criticism just as much as support, so don't hold back.

I'll try to update twice a week, Monday and Friday, but while I have nothing to do today, here goes chapter two.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the bleach universe. I just dabble.

Ch2

"Soifon," came the gruff, booming voice of Genryusai Yammamoto SoTaicho .

"Yes, SoTaicho," she responded. "You summoned me?"

The assassin stood alone in the Captain-Commander's meeting room. The other Captains had either not been summoned or opted not to come.

"Yes. I have a task for you. You have not seen fit to leave your quarters in the last three days." He paused dramatically. "Nor have your third seat…or the exile Yoruichi Shihoin."

Soifon's face burned with shame. _How did he know? Byakuya?_

"But regardless, you are one of the most loyal and trusted captains, and my inner court has advised me that you would be the best candidate for a particular mission."

Her eyes lighting up, she looked at him eagerly, still unaccustomed to seeing the high-walled room so empty. Ignoring the thoughts of leaving Yoruichi-sama, she prepared herself to receive a target.

"Rukia Kuchiki has betrayed Soul Society once again," Yammamoto continued.

Attempting to hide the shock she felt was easy for Soifon. She was a master of controlling her emotions, but Rukia Kuchiki had not betrayed the Soul Society before, if she remembered correctly. She resisted the urge to point out this contradiction. Yamamoto's thoughts on traitors were well known and Yoruichi's continued status as an exile was proof that he was loath to retract the label once it had entered his mind.

"She has apparently stolen a very valuable artifact, is directly responsible for the death of Jushiro Ukitake and has now fled to Karakura town, supposedly being assisted by the former Ryoka Ichigo Kurosaki. As of now, I am revoking his privileges as a substitute Shinigami and ordering the death of both traitors. This must be carried out immediately. Do you question your orders?"

Steeling her resolve, Soifon controlled her voice. She was an assassin first and foremost, and as undesirable as the target may be, she now had a mission to carry out. "No, Yammamoto SoTaicho. It will be done." She was an assassin. She had a target. She repeated the mantra in her head as she was dismissed and left the chamber. Maybe it was Yoruichi's carefree attitude that was rubbing off on her, but a part of Soifon that had been dormant for over a hundred years rumbled in protest.

***

A soft golden glow cast an eerie light through the Kurosaki home. Rukia lay immersed in a heavenly shield, the wound in her stomach, clearly visible, was slowly closing, as if time itself were being reversed. Ichigo watched astonished not for the first time at Orihime Inoue's unique ability. No matter how grievous the wound, she could always repair it, a far cry from his hastily strewn together bandaging. Feeling useless as he sat at his desk, watching her, Ichigo wanted to speak up, but didn't want to break her concentration. Orihime spoke up to break the silence herself.

"So Ichigo, you said she just came straight here? That doesn't make any sense." Orihime seemed puzzled as well. "If she had come straight to me, it would have been much easier to heal her. And you said she hasn't awoken at all for three days?"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied, his worries now mounting. Rukia had been laying unconscious for three days while Ichigo tried to contact Orihime. Typically, Isshin would have returned long before then, but he was a way on a business trip. Ichigo had kept Karin and Yuzu out of his room in the meantime. "I thought about that. What if she came to me because she knew I would be able to protect her and you might not be…" he let the sentence trail off. He didn't want to imply that Orihime was defenseless, though that wasn't far from the truth. More and more he began to wonder what Rukia did that she would not be safe in Soul Society, and furthermore, who was after her?

Not one to worry others with those kinds of details, Ichigo broke into a halfhearted smile. "Well, nothings happened so far, so I guess we can just ask her when she wakes up!"

Orihime smiled, reassured, and continued to focus on healing her. Ichigo watched for a few more minutes before he noticed a change in the air. It was as if someone was pushing their way into a room that was full. Something was amiss, and he began to worry. "Hey, Orihime, im going to go get some air, do you think you'll be alright?" he asked, slipping his substitute Shinigami badge into his pocket.

Her response was to simply smile and nod. He got up, thanking her silently for not protesting. That was Orihime, as amicable as could be. Ichigo passed Karin and Yuzu in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Yuzu had her eyes low and would not meet Ichigo's. Karin looked at him angrily. Her eyes were squinted and she held two fingers to her temple. "Dads gunna be real mad at you when he finds out she's back," she said. "We know whats going to happen now."

"Huh?" Ichigo asked confused. "Karin, are you getting another headache?" His sisters usually weren't so cryptic, especially Karin. The fire in the young girl's eyes was betrayed by her brother's observation. She looked away nodding apologetically. Ichigo's sisters had limited spiritual energy as well, and Karin could detect Hollows and spiritual pressure very easily, though it usually manifested itself as a severe migraine at this point.

"Someone powerful is coming. Cant you tell?"

Ichigo gasped, not having realized the makeup of the energy himself. He knew this rieatsu! Running outside, he gripped the kido-embued badge in his pocket, not even noticing the change between his real body and his spiritual one. Ichigo Kurosaki slumped to the floor and a death god stood in his place, a massive silver and black sword on his back. No longer just another teenager, one of the most feared beings in existence stepped outside into the autumn wind. Out in plain sight, clearly not attempting to hide, was the one of the few people Ichigo was loath to see.

"Soifon," Ichigo growled, grabbing Zangetsu's hilt.

_a/n: This is not the original chapter. Slight (and I emphasize slight) changes were made in this review, and I will continue to update and improve the chapters as I find time. The edit will in no way negatively affect new reader's experiences. Please read and feel free to review wherever you like!_


	3. The Hornet Bites

So, sorry for the delay, I was on the road and could not update yesterday.

For the reviews I have received, thank you very much and I will do my best not to disappoint. I have a feeling you all will like what I have in store!

Without further ado…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the bleach universe. I just dabble.

"So you're Yammamoto's lapdog huh? Just sent to kill defenseless people?"

Soifon merely scoffed. "I knew I would have a hard time sneaking up on you Kurosaki. Your skills are impressive. Only because I have respect for what you've done for Soul Society will I offer you a chance to turn over Rukia Kuchiki and resign quietly. Your status as a Substitute has been stripped from you."

"Fat chance," Ichigo replied cockily. His body remembered the beating he took the last time he took the petite captain on, and he decided not to play around, lest it happen again. He pointed Zangetsu straight at her, his free hand on his forearm. "Bankai!" The familiar power pushed itself through Ichigo's right arm, pouring itself into his sword. He felt Zangetsu pour that energy back into him and pushed it down, compressing it until a flash of light and an explosion of energy signaled that the transformation was complete. "Tensa Zangetsu."

To his surprise, the Captain was not even there in front of him anymore. He had just enough time to widen his eyes in shock before she stabbed him in the chest with her bee-like zanpakutou. Far from being hurt by this, Ichigo used a flash step to leap to the roof of his house, her second, fatal strike hitting only air. She was not surprised by this, and merely leapt up to the roof to follow. Ichigo swung at her in a futile attack, knowing she was much faster than he, but intending to keep her away from his chest. One more strike of Suzemebachi and the battle was going to be over before it began.

Soifon dodged his blow with shunpo and before he could follow, kicked him hard in the back. Ichigo flew forward, smacking into the wall of the empty house across the street like a bug on a windshield. He leapt away, dodging an inevitable strike from Soifon, but she was able to stab his ankle, causing another butterfly tattoo to appear. Grimacing, Ichigo realized that her speed was far too much to overcome and he quickly drew his hand across his face summoning his hollow mask. Feeling the unfamiliar weight of it, he hesitated just a second. Soifon took advantage of this, flash stepping to his back, but Ichigo could see her movements now.

He swung Zangetsu in a tight arc, the sword reaching that spot in the air just as Soifon did, forcing her to block the strike. In response, she brought her left fist down hard on the top of his head, pummeling him into the concrete ground twenty feet below. Before she could follow up on this advantage with Suzemebachi, a black wall of energy rose up to meet her and she leapt sideways to avoid his Getsuga Tensho. Before she had even regained her balance he was all over her. Swinging his sword with reckless abandon, trying to pound his way past her defense.

He could not allow Rukia to be killed no matter what her crime. She came to _him_ for protection. She was his friend. She was his world. He could hold back no longer. Ichigo let out a guttural yell as he released Getsuga Tensho point blank. All he heard was a single word she breathed out as the energy blast obliterated the captain. "Shunko!"

When the smoke cleared, her Captain's haori was floating to the ground in tattered pieces. A gash left the road they fought on completely inoperable and someone was going to have a hard time replacing their garage. But Ichigo didn't like the white Reiryoku materializing to flow around Soifon, or the confident smirk on her face. Gasping for breath, she held Tensa Zangetsu in her hand, unassisted by her zanpakutou, her left sleve having been completely blown off by her release.

"Is that all you've got Ichigo Kurosaki?" she asked.

A blast of white energy was the next thing he knew and he was falling from the air. Punches rained into his abdomen as he fell, even thought he could only see flashes of Soifon appearing in front of him. One punch hit his right cheek and he felt his mask crack open, air flooding his face. He finally hit the ground and another crater formed beneath him. He lay coughing blood, his mind reeling from the speed and intensity of her strikes.

Soifon landed at the lip of the crater, staring at the heaving Ichigo. He wasn't moving and he watched her hazily through his hollow mask, the world still an explosion of pain. He stabbed Zangetsu into the ground and used it to wobble to his feet.

"Hey! Stop that!" yelled a familiar voice behind him. Ichigo swung around, nearly losing his balance in the process.

"Yuzu! Go! Get out of here!" Another voice not two feet away made him swing back around.

"I don't know who you are you evil bitch, but you can't have our brother!" Karin stood in front of him in a fighting posture, both fists raised menacingly. Too pained even to scold her for her language, Ichigo merely pushed her out of the way. A surprisingly strong return shove put him on his backside.

"Fight me like a real woman," Karin continued, as brash as ever.

"Fine," Soifon said, raising her arms, her shunko disappearing. "I wont win a prolonged fight with your brother anyway. Have it your way. Bankai. _Jakuho Raikoben_!"

"NO!" Ichigo shouted, hurling his battered body to his feet. He didn't know what Soifon's Bankai entailed, but he had no intention of finding out. He repaired his hollow mask, determined to kill the woman before she laid a hand on his family, but when he could see her clearly again, even he was taken aback. An enormous missile was flying his and Karin's way. He raised Zangetsu for a retaliatory strike but it was far too late. And he realized that Karin was directly in the missile's path. Then the world exploded around him.

***

Soifon tsked in annoyance. That wasn't how she planned on the day ending. The loss of the girl was very unfortunate and she wished she had seen another way, but she had to kill Kurosaki before he did the same to her. That was the lot of an assassin. She released her spiritual pressure and her Bankai faded, Suzemebachi reverting to its Shikai state. She walked around the lip of the crater, prepared to give Ichigo the fatal blow when a car skidded to a stop and a ghost stepped out.

An audible gasp left her lips as Isshin Kurosaki dressed once again in full Shinigami attire, his haori draped over his shoulder, leapt from the drivers seat .

"You're dead!" she exclaimed. "You can't be here! What are you doing? You're interfering with orders from Yammamoto himself!"

"I've never been fond of the old bastard myself."

Isshin's cool response seemed so out of place in light of what was going on.

"And if my boy here couldn't stop you I may well be helpless, seeing as how I don't nearly have all my powers back but…" he looked around the scene almost dramatically, then his voice turned deathly serious. "I don't take kindly to anyone firing their Bankai at my little girls."

_Impossible_! Soifon thought. And suddenly, she blocked attack after crafty attack, taken off guard by the speed of his first flash step. The old man was at least as quick as she was, and if he was lacking in strength at all, Soifon sure as hell couldn't tell. A slash cut her forearm before she could strike a perceived opening and she knew he had baited her. She shunpoed out of the way of his return slash but he had saved the strike and waited for her to dodge. His swordsmanship was absolutely masterful. And to make it worse, he was suddenly right in front of her, and he swung his sword hard, intending to kill.

Much to Soifon's surprise, a dark hand grabbed his arm

"Isshin Kurosaki," Yoruichi said as if chastising a student. "Byakuya and I were always the only two people you couldn't keep up with, weren't we?"

Isshin yanked his hand from the Shihoin's grasp with an angry grunt. "Well, well, well, I thought I smelled a cat lurking around my house…"

"Well I can't have you go killing my little Soifon, can I?"

Soifon's heart surged. Yoruichi-sama had come just to rescue her! But then her emotions dropped again, realizing that Yoruichi had thought she needed protecting yet again. That burned her inside, especially since she was the one sworn for life to do all the protecting. Yoruichi, almost sensing her thoughts, loosed a smile that made Soi look away ashamed, but no longer feeling guilty.

"I see," Isshin said. "So that's the little minion you always had with you. I knew she was Onmitsukido but she looks different without the mask, I guess. Any particular reason why you're attacking my boys and girls other than the fact that you've been ordered to missy?"

Realizing she was being addressed, she hung her head. "No, Kurosaki Taicho." Her response seemed woefully inadequate and Isshin's wrathful stare seemed only held at bay for fear of Yoruichi's own. That in and of itself led Soifon to question just how powerful her Goddess really was, and how much she held back from her when they sparred or trained.

"I think Ichigo is waking up," Yoruichi interjected. "Isshin, you'd better get back in your body or he's going to know what happened. I'll pretend I stopped Soifon, kay?" A winning smile and charming wink convinced Isshin to obey and he was back inside his body within seconds.

"Now, Soi, do I have to teach you the lesson on using your head again?" Yoruichi asked disappointedly.


	4. The Outset

Okay, Chapter Four. Sit down and buckle your seatbelts boys and girls, there's a lot of explaining going on. I couldn't let ya drown in action could i? well, I suppose I could…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the bleach Universe. Nor do I pretend to.

Ch. 4

Ichigo groaned at the sudden onset of his headache. It seemed only amplified by the dreams he was subjected to of Rukia's Chappy the Rabbit pictures infesting his room. He groaned again before he realized what was going on and he reached up to rub his face. His hollow mask was completely gone, and he leapt to his feet. "Karin!"

Looking down into the crater he'd just been blown out of by Soifon's Bankai, he only saw a fine mist at the bottom obscuring his vision. The air, he noticed, was much chillier than before and goose bumps had raised on his skin. The clouds in the air were dark and ominous where it had just been a warm summer day. As if to augment the strange events, a single white snowflake landed directly on his nose, causing him to look up, seeing more of the same falling slowly. "What the…?" Ichigo intoned as he looked around. Then a light breeze pushed the mist from the crater and he saw the source. Blue wings wrapped around where Karin had been, their owner laying on his back, also obscured from sight. The ice that formed them was cracked heavily and within seconds it shattered, leaving Toshiro Hitsugaya laying rubbing his bleeding head with Karin knocked out atop him.

Breathing a sigh of relief that his sister was okay, he looked around to see Yoruichi standing over a cowering Soifon and Isshin surveying the damage to his house and the street. "What in the hell happened?" He yelled loudly. "ICHIGO!!!"

Hurrying past his father, Ichigo ran back just inside the front door where his body lay soulless. Jumping quickly inside, Ichigo came out, rubbing his head where a large gash had appeared. "What do you want dad?!"

"How in the WORLD did you manage to do all this?! A crater in the ground, my roof and my garden smashed to bits! You even took out the Mr. Arisawa's garage!"

"You think _I_ did this?!" Ichigo yelled back, somehow enraged by his father's accusations. "Like I just wake up and go, 'well how can I destroy the neighborhood today?!"

"Well sure, you're a teenager, that's what young boys do isn't it?" Isshin replied.

"Dad that's ridiculous! Im not even capable of-"

"Aw, son you don't have to tell me, I already know everything."

Ichigo's blood ran cold. "You do?"

Isshin put his hand patronizingly on Ichigo's shoulder. "Of course! You did all this to impress that Orihime girl!"

"DAD! I DID NOT!"

"Sure ya did son, its only natural," his tone changed from jovial accusation to sadness in an instant. Tears began to flow freely down his face. "Though I would have preferred my boy to settle down with a refined, kind woman. Rukia was so near to me, almost like a daughter already! How could you do this to an old man Ichigo?!"

Ichigo responded with a punch to Isshin's jaw. "Kind? You think Rukia is kind? Will you stop talking like that?! And while you're at it I know you're not crying you can cut that out too!"

"Ichigo," came a soft voice. The speaker was hidden behind a chunk of concrete that had been lifted out of the ground by one of Ichigo's various impacts with it. "I saw what happened."

Isshin turned slowly to face Yuzu, his jovial manner disappearing so quickly Ichigo felt his blood run cold. "Gee, kid, I didn't know you were out here," he said. "I guess my secrets out then. She's gonna tell Karin when she wakes up anyway."

"Wait," Ichigo said, his mind turning. "What do you mean old man? How do you know what happened to Karin?"

Isshin turned to face his son once again. "Because I saw the 2nd division's Captain fire her Bankai at her. Just as I watched the Captain of the 10th division captain save her life."

That statement rocked Ichigo back on his heels. Not only did Isshin know about spirits and the Soul Society, he knew who the Captains of the Gotei 13 were.

"How do you know who those captains are?" Ichigo asked in astonishment.

"Because," Isshin continued. "I was one of them. And Toshiro Hitsugaya was my best student."

***

The six of them sat in a circle around Kisuke Urahara's table. It had been just a few hours since Soifon's reckless assault, and the Shinigami Captain looked as if she had been properly chastised. All the Shinigami had been provided with gigais for the day by Urahara himself. Tessai, Jinta and Ururu had gone to repair the damage in one of the former's time negation fields, Jinta complaining all the way. Now Soifon and Kisuke sat opposite each other with Ichigo and Isshin and Toshiro and Yoruichi in between.

"Now," Kisuke began. "Since we all know who Isshin is, I just want to start by congratulating him on gaining his powers back." He indicated the former Captain with a flourish of his fan. "Its not an easy task."

Yoruichi raised her cup of sake. "I'll drink to that!"

Toshiro merely turned his head at the statement. "I do not think we should be raising our glass to deserters like _him_. Its demeaning."

Urahara smiled knowingly. "Apologies Captain, but with you having left your quarters without permission and all, doesn't that make _you_ a deserter?"

"I am no deserter!" Toshiro contested hotly. "I merely wished to ensure the safety of Kurosaki when I heard of Yammamoto's order."

Yoruichi snickered. "Which Kurosaki?" she asked, hiding her hand behind her mouth. Hitsugaya ground his teeth angrily but offered no response.

"Well either way, I'm grateful," Isshin said. "If it wasn't for you my daughter would be dead now."

"Which brings me to my next point," Urahara said. "What to do about Soifon here. I can't imagine Isshin would take her in seeing as how she tried to blow up his family and she can't go back to Soul Society without completing her mission." "Which obviously isn't going to happen," he added with a stern glare."

"Let her stay here," Yoruichi spoke up. "She can stay in my room. I'll even pay for her room and board."

"Well since the noble has spoken let that conclude the matter!" Urahara said quickly. "By the way room and board is going to be quite the hefty fee since you're talking about her, but seeing as how you've got money, you can handle it!"

"Hey!" Yoruichi protested. "How come Tessai stays for free but Soi's gotta pay top dollar! This isn't exactly a day spa!"

"Because," Kisuke said honestly, his smile never leaving his lips. "I don't like her."

The look of dismay on Yoruichi's face was quite evident.

"Can we please stop bickering," Isshin said loudly, interjecting himself between the two. Urahara made a face at Yoruichi who mumbled something obscene under her breath.

"Anyway," Kisuke fanned himself, "That means the only thing we haven't dealt with, is you Ichigo. What's going on in that tiny warrior brain of yours?"

Sitting pensive and ignoring the slight, Ichigo hadn't given a single thought to the bickering that was occurring.

"I just can't stop thinking about Rukia. And what exactly happened to start this mess. I just don't believe its possible that she killed Ukitake. I mean Rukia is strong but Ukitake is a captain."

"I've been thinking about the same thing," Kisuke said. "And while the gap in their powers is immense, its not all that unfeasible thinking about her killing him. If she was really determined to, I don't see how Jushiro could stop her for a few different reasons. One, everyone knows about Jushiro's health nowadays. Taking that shot from Wonderweiss did nothing to help that. He's not exactly at full strength on the best of days. Two, Jushiro's attacks are mostly Kido based up to his Shikai. I don't think anyone's ever seen his Bankai and lived except Shunsui. That gives Rukia an advantage, since Sode no Shirayuki is an elemental Zanpakutou and not a Kido-based one, he shouldn't be able to deflect her attacks so easily. Thirdly, Rukia is from the Kuchiki house, meaning that Jushiro would be _very_ hesitant to attack her, no matter how fiercely she was coming at him."

"What are you getting at Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked, munching on a bit of the fish that had been cooked by Tessai.

"I'm saying, what if she did?"

"But she didn't!" Ichigo yelled, suddenly on his feet. "She couldn't!"

"She killed Kaien Shiba," Toshiro pointed out coolly. "And he was a lieutenant."

Tears welled in Isshin's eyes once again and his hands clutched at the air dramatically. "Why my sweet Rukia? Why would you do such a thing? I've never had a daughter in prison-"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo silenced his father with a kick to the back of his head and Isshin's face slammed into the table, jarring the drinks.

He sat down, his irritation showing. "Geez, dad, you're embarrassing."

Isshin looked up, chin still on the table and face red as a beet. "Why do I take this abuse?"

Kisuke calmly sipped his tea during the exchange. "My point," he resumed. "Is not focused on whether she did it or not. My point being assuming that she did, why did she do it?"

Everyone was silent for a long moment.

"Hey, wait a minute. She did come back with this great big bag."

"How large was it?" Kisuke asked, curious.

Ichigo tried to recall the bag. The memory was hazy as the other events that day were much more vivid in his mind. "I dunno. About the size of her, I guess."

"So not very big," Toshiro interjected caustically.

"This coming from a fourth grader," Ichigo shot back. The two butted heads, growling menacingly at each other until Kisuke continued.

"So what we do know is that whatever is in that bag is of great importance. Rukia, would not have done such a thing without a very good reason, as she respected her Captain to the utmost degree."

Everyone looked at Urahara who stared back for a long minute. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Someone has to go get the bag."

"I'll go," Yoruichi volunteered.

"Me too," Soifon quickly put in.

"No," Kisuke interjected.

"I'll go as well then," Toshiro spoke up. "And also of concern, Rukia is the true target, not Ichigo. While she is healing, it would be much safer if she were to remain here, and away from him."

"What are you saying?!" Ichigo yelled, up in arms again. "That I can't protect her?!" Somehow this thought enraged Ichigo more than the thought of someone attacking her in the first place.

"I'm just saying that if Soifon made such short work of you, what would you do if Captain Kyoraku showed up? Probably just roll over."

"Regardless of the reasoning," Urahara interrupted yet again. "Captain Hitsugaya is correct. She would be much safer here. I would ask, if I may Captain, that you stay with Ichigo until his wounds fully recover. That would evenly distribute what resources we have so that neither place is easily susceptible to attack."

"I suppose I have no choice," Toshiro said quickly. "But I suggest we get moving before its up to the Inoue girl to defend our precious bag."

The two stood and left their gigais, flash stepping towards Ichigo's house at top speed.

Ichigo watched them go, still deep in thought. He also had no idea how Byakuya would react to what was going on. The man was as hard to read as a book written by Martians, but he could be fairly certain that he would allow no harm to befall Rukia. That made him Rukia's ally at least. Renji was sure to be on their side as well, which was a great help, but not until he actually arrived.

That left Captains Komamura, Kyoraku, Kurotsuchi, Kenpachi, Unohana and Yamamoto himself as their major opposition. Ichigo hadn't seen all of them fight, but he was fairly certain that those were most of the strongest Captains. Others might present a problem if they took this to heart as well, including Hisagi and Izuru Kira and especially Ikkaku. Ichigo sighed, looking over the few people sitting around the table. They were powerful sure, but could any one of them stand to a Yamamoto or Captain Kyoraku? _Probably not_, Ichigo decided_. If the whole of Soul Society is after us we've got our work cut out for us. But why is Captain Hitsugaya here? His excuse about wanting to make sure I was safe seems kinda weak. It still doesn't make sense. He doesn't know any more than the rest of us…_

Deciding to let the issue rest, Ichigo buried his face in his hands. He resigned himself to wait.


	5. Stride for Stride, Rukia's Tears

So the long awaited Friday update! Here we go ladies and gentlemen.

As usual, I appreciate any and all reviews, so if you like my story or you think its completely unrealistic, please make your presence felt.

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns all things related to bleach, not me.

Ch. 5

Yoruichi dashed from roof to roof, just a stride ahead of Hitsugaya. She could run much faster, but she didn't want to leave Toshiro behind. He was a proud one, and she could see him struggling to keep up already. Yoruichi disappeared right from in front of him, her shunpo launching her to a vantage point high above their destination. A bare second later, a slightly winded Hitsugaya joined her.

"Glad you could join me!" Yoruichi ribbed.

Toshiro merely looked away. "Did we come here to sightsee or to recover that bag?"

"Both," Yoruichi said. Toshiro, stay up here on over watch and don't hide your Reiatsu. If someone comes after us, I'll need to be able to make a getaway and you're the distraction. I'll go in and get the bag."

He nodded understandingly and in a flash, Yoruichi was kneeling in a window, her preferred orange jacket fluttering to a standstill. The Inoue girl was enveloping Rukia in a bath of yellow light just inside. She knocked on the window pointedly, not wanting to cause any further damage to Isshin Kurosaki's house.

Orihime jumped in surprise at seeing the Shinigami appear so close to her and Yoruichi rolled her eyes annoyed. Of the humans, Orihime had the least combat potential and that had always annoyed her. Hurrying to open the window without disturbing Rukia, Orihime nearly tripped on a doll that had found its way to the floor. She regained her balance, a blush illuminating her cheeks and slid the window open.

Yoruichi stared for a full five seconds before she entered. _How can this girl possibly possess this sort of power_?

"I'm so sorry Yoruichi-sama!" Orihime apologized, bowing quickly. "I'm so clumsy someti-"

Yoruichi waved off her apologies, her annoyance growing at being referred to so formally. _Gee, its almost like Soi all over again_. "No need. Just tell me where this bag is."

Orihime just nodded respectfully and closed her mouth tight, determined not to upset someone as powerful as Yoruichi. "I put it right this way, in this closet." She stepped out of Ichigo's room, headed for a closet that was downstairs.

A tuft of brown hair appeared not three feet from the shape shifter and she jumped in surprise, seeing Ichigo's sister for the first time. She held a tray of food in her hands and upon seeing the one of the Shinigami from earlier, she dropped it, fear in her eyes. Yoruichi merely sighed. _Another distraction and I won't ever get out of this house_.

Orihime finally reached the closet she mentioned and opened it. She breathed a sigh of relief to see a lumpy, bloodstained burlap bag. Grabbing the drawstring at the top, she hefted it onto her shoulder with little effort. "Thank you Inoue. We also need you to finish healing Rukia at the shop. Kisuke thinks it would be safest there."

"Kisuke…" Orihime said, a look of apparent confusion clouding her features. "That's the…" her face suddenly brightened. "The mad scientist guy! Urahara-san!"

Yoruichi just laughed. "Mad scientist. Im going to tell him you said that!"

Orihime's distracted look made Yoruichi shake her head, amused. "Whatever. Gotta go!"

She turned around and in a blink, Toshiro was standing before her. "He's here."

"He…?" Yoruichi began, before she felt a familiar reiatsu weaken her knees. She handed Hitsugaya the bag and shunpoed to the top of the Kurosaki residence to face the man. It always amazed her to witness just how strong Shunsui Kyoraku was, but his reiatsu seemed as if it was diluted and far away.

The genteel man tipped his hat by way of greeting. "Mistress Yoruichi, my absolute favorite Shihou. I told Yama-jii you would probably be wherever Soifon was."

She tensed, wondering where he was going with this. "Kyoraku Taicho," she replied coolly. "Its always a pleasure. I seem to be seeing a lot more of you this century. And it seems you are right more often than not."

He smiled, the stalk of grass in his lips tilting until it almost reached the lip of his hat. "So I take it you've recovered Jushiro's things."

Yoruichi's eyes widened in surprise. "What's it to you?"

"Come now. Jushiro was my best friend. I know all about what happened." His eyes narrowed darkly as he said this.

"Then tell us, because we don't," the dark skinned woman countered, her suspicion growing. "Did Rukia Kuchiki kill Jushiro Ukitake?"

Shunsui Kyoraku merely chuckled again. Tell Kisuke Urahara what happened today. Then you will have your answer." In a flash, the man disappeared, leaving a very confused Yoruichi by herself on the roof. She turned to rejoin Toshiro. She resolved to ask Urahara for a favor when she returned, wondering what she'd have to give him in return. She was already going to owe him some obscene sum of money if she knew Kisuke at all, but she felt it was well worth it to have Soifon at her side again. She didn't appear to have a choice either. Toshiro led the way to an open window and the two flash stepped away before anyone else could interfere.

***

"Nii-SAN!!!" came the familiar screech as she was wheeled into Urahara Shoten. Kon's charge was stopped by a foot, a fist and a fan. The beaten lion slumped to the ground, Ichigo's fist still atop his head.

"So I see you're awake shorty," Ichigo said.

Rukia lowered her foot. "Nothing like Kon to wake you up." A dull smile crossed her lips.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed. "And to think I almost missed him when you showed up a few days ago."

Rukia looked puzzled as she sat up on the cot. She inspected the robe and the bandages. "A few days ago… have I really been unconscious that long?"

"Yeah," Ichigo confirmed. "Been sleeping like a baby."

"Oh no!" she cried, a pained expression on her face. "Someone has to save him!"

"Save who?" Kisuke interjected, his eyes barely visible between his hat and his fan.

"Captain Ukitake!"

"Don't you remember Rukia?" the man asked, his voice dangerously quiet. "You killed him."

Ichigo's mind reeled. "Wait, what? How could you say that?! Rukia you didn't!"

But her face just fell as the memories came flooding back. The fear, the pain. The excruciating pain. Raising her blade, that overwhelming Reiatsu making it impossible to disobey him. Ukitake's body falling on her blade.

"Just like…" she whimpered. "Just like Kaien-dono!" she began to sob openly, falling back onto the cart. Ichigo grabbed her shoulders, trying to get her to respond. Urahara merely watched, his suspicions confirmed.

"Ichigo, please! I'm not a monster!" Rukia sobbed. "There was a hollow. An Arrancar! I couldn't defeat it so he stepped in. It…it took control of him. It controlled him Ichigo and…and…he asked me to! I couldn't say no, I was paralyzed and he just threw himself at me and I couldn't move Ichigo, I couldn't move!"

Ichigo could only watch in horror as she sobbed into his shoulder. He was uncertain about what to believe. Kisuke seemed to be condemning her. He hadn't looked her way. In fact, he merely stood and walked away, his wooden shoes smacking noisily.

Within minutes, Rukia had cried herself back to sleep and Ichigo was left wondering what had caused this. He had no one to talk to either. Urahara was now gone, as were Soifon and Yoruichi. Hitsugaya was at his house, protecting his family while Isshin was at work. Groaning in frustration, Ichigo flopped back onto Urahara's couch, and squeezed his eyes shut determined to solve this mystery.

***

He awoke in the same position he fell asleep in, on the couch in the back of Urahara Shoten. The lights were out and it was dark outside. Ichigo blinked his groggy eyes and attempted to reach for the notebook he had been writing in when he discovered something heavy weighing down his left arm. He turned to look at it to discover Rukia asleep with her head on his chest, her ear right next to his heart. Her hair was just below his chin and as he breathed he realized that her scent was…

_What? Get a hold of yourself Ichigo!_ he shook his head to clear it. _You can't think things like that about…_her! _What would she say? _Another mental image of a kido spell to the face erased his train of thought. But something about her weight just seemed so right. He didn't dare move her. Instead, he lay back, closing his eyes once more.

***

"Shunsui," The Captain Commander began. "I am eager to hear your report."

Kyoraku sat lazily in the chair before Yamamoto. "Of course. I saw no sign of the traitors at the Kurosaki residence. Nor did I find signs of the artifacts that Rukia Kuchiki took."

"What exactly did you find?" Yamamoto asked intrigued.

Shunsui shrugged. I felt Hitsugaya's reiatsu in the area, but nothing really traceable, as well as a large amount of Ichigo Kurosaki's and Captain Soifon's. They definitely had a battle there, but interestingly, I found no evidence that Captain Hitsugaya is operating outside of the Gotei 13. I do believe that he and Captain Soifon are pursuing their targets faithfully. The damage to the area seems to be as a result of a battle between Kurosaki and Soifon. Hitsugaya appears to have been doing his duty as a soul reaper during their fight, and protecting humans."

Yamamoto opened one eye. "Are you sure of this Shunsui?"

"Almost positive Yama-jii." But you know me. Jushiro was always the thinker."

"Nevertheless, Captain Hitsugaya disobeyed direct orders to stay in his chamber and should be punished."

Shunsui nodded carefully. "I agree, but the severity of the punishment should be greatly reduced. I don't think any other Captains realized the position Soifon was put in."

Yamamoto opened one eye. "And what position is that?"

"Well, you realize that Ichigo Kurosaki will fight the entirety of Seireitei to protect Kuchiki. He's done it more than once."

"Yes."

"And Soifon's target wasn't him, It was Kuchiki. So if he left or tried to lead her away, she could just go inside and do her job."

"Forcing them to fight in the open," Yamamoto finished. "And exposing countless humans to their attacks and Rieryoku."

"Exactly. It seems you have made a mistake in your anger Yama-jii. And Captain Hitsugaya covered your backside."

"Yes," Yamamoto concurred sadly. "You may take your leave. Bring me Shuhei Hisagi fukutaicho."

Shunsui turned to leave, a slight smile set on his normally placid features.


	6. Desapareciendo Garganta

Okay, so not as many hits on chapter five. The number usually hovers around 200, but only about 70 last week. Am I losing viewers? Should I inject some fanservice that has hormone fueled teenagers drooling? Dunno…I'll just give you the Monday update.

Warning: this update is extremely short because I have a huge dilemma about the next chapter and im thinking it over thoroughly, since it has a huge impact on the story as a whole. I'll post chapter seven tomorrow night, as a result. (YAY! Extra updates!)

Disclaimer: the usual.

Ch. 6

"Get up you fool! _Sokatsui_!" BOOM!

A large explosion sent smoke throughout Urahara Shoten and Ichigo jumped to his feet, suddenly wide awake. "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled at Rukia. "You can't just go blasting off Kido at sleeping people!"

"Then you should have gotten up an hour ago! Now you're going to be late for school!"

Ichigo tried to keep the shocked look from his face and failed as he realized it was indeed, Monday. "Oh crap, you're right." His eyes darted around the room, trying to find a clock on the walls but there wasn't one.

"Its seven thirty," Rukia said, crossing her arms over her chest annoyed. She was already fully dressed in her uniform, book bag on her back and ready to go.

Ichigo saw his uniform next to where he had slept on the couch. His memory of the last night came flooding back and he looked away, embarrassed. "Yeah, let me just change…" he mumbled as he grabbed the clothes and stepped into the bathroom.

In minutes, he emerged from the bathroom, dressed and ready to go. Ichigo found his shoes by the door as well. "Hey did you…?" he began asking the Shinigami, but she just walked right past him, nose high and headed out the door.

"Nevermind." Ichigo hurried into his shoes and ran to catch up.

The orange haired boy sat in his assigned seat, letting his books drop heavily onto his desk. Another day of school. He dove into his geometry reading, not paying attention as the seats around him slowly began to fill. "Hey," came a voice from behind him. He ignored it. "Pssst!"

Ichigo spun around. "WHAT?!"

Kiego Asano sat behind him casually, in the seat that Chad usually occupied. "So what has Rukia been up to lately?" he asked. "I haven't seen her since you two dashed out of the classroom last month."

_That's right_, he thought. _She did leave with me the last time she was here._ "Eh," he grunted aloud, shrugging. "You can ask her yourself." She walked through the door as he said this, skipping almost merrily to her seat beside and just behind him.

"Good morning Mr. Asano," she said calmly to Keigo. "Ichigo, my back hurts can you rub my shoulders?"

The look of confusion on Ichigo's face was trumped only by the look of pure stupefaction on Keigo's.

But Ichigo was having none of it. "Hell no I ain't rubbing your shoulders! And for that matter I don't give a damn if your back hurts! I'm not your personal chiropractor!"

But a familiar, icy voice interjected. "What nobility requests of peasants, they should happily provide Kurosaki."

Ichigo's voice became a low growl as he spun to face the white haired Shinigami genius. "I don't recall asking you for your opinion Toshiro. Aren't you in the wrong grade level?"

"Its Captain Hitsugaya, you lowly substitute. And you speak as if your puny brain could comprehend your own work anyway."

"Grrrrr!"

"Grrrr!"

Rukia sighed, swinging her school book into the back of Ichigo's butted head. "Hey you fool, don't talk about that in public."

"Aah, Rukia-san…" a very confused Keigo stared mouth agape at the exchange.

"Class!" came the teacher's annoyed voice. "Lets all be good boys." She looked pointedly at Ichigo and Toshiro, ignoring Rukia who she clearly saw hit Ichigo with her book. "Since Ms. Kuchiki is back from her important business, let's all welcome her. Ichigo I'd like you to help her catch up to what we've been doing this past month." She looked around. "Hmm…I see Mr. Oshima is absent again. He's probably out being a juvenile delinquent."

Ichigo resumed studying as their teacher informed them of the upcoming day's work. Suddenly he felt a powerful Rieatsu outside and looked alarmed. He reached for his substitute badge in his pocket as his eyes alighted on a Garganta opening not a mile away. Ichigo bolted to his feet, surprised, but the passage to Hueco Mundo disappeared right before his eyes. The Reiatsu disappeared as well.

Ichigo stared, trying to comprehend what was happening. The Garganta did not close. He had seen them close before. It simply _vanished_. "Rukia…" he turned to see Rukia simply staring at him in confusion, along with Hitsugaya, Uryu and the rest of the class.

"Mr. Kurosaki, is there something you and Ms. Kuchiki need to share with the class?"

Seeing the confused, looks on their faces, Ichigo faltered, pulling his hand from his pocket. "Uh…no, Ms. Ochi."

He looked once more to Rukia who merely stared quizzically. He sat slowly, staring out of the window at the spot the portal had appeared. He tugged lazily at his tie, ignoring the furtive looks from Rukia that she didn't know he could see in her reflection. He racked his brain trying to understand what he had just seen and felt, but could come up with no answers. He knew he wasn't hallucinating though.

Resolving to ask Kisuke later, he finally gave in to temptation and examined Rukia in the window's reflection. The image was far from perfect and he felt the urge to turn around and brush aside the stray bang that perpetually hung across her face. He saw her look back at him staring not into the back of his head as before but into the reflection too, as if she knew what he was doing. Her expression mellowed from the hard, stern look she usually wore when addressing him into something softer. Her eyes moved into a shape that he had never noticed before, and it was so appealing. He kept watching as her expression began to mirror something that was almost…longing.

Realizing what he had just witnessed, Ichigo turned around quickly, facing forward and sitting erect. His heart was pounding and he felt his face turning red. A quick look in the window confirmed it. _Why was she looking at me that way_? He gulped, thinking back to the night before. He bashed down the thoughts, trying unsuccessfully to do the same to his stampeding hormones. He was no stranger to female attention, but Rukia's was…unexpected, different. _Better. _His mind interjected the word before he could stop it and it rang around his otherwise empty head. _Better. Yeah, she is. _

The bell rang and he stood, walking past her desk before Ms. Ochi even finished yelling to read chapters four through twelve. He placed his hand on her shoulder as he went. She looked up quickly, surprised at the slight display. He felt her gaze follow him all the way to the door and could not remember feeling anything better in a long time.

All thoughts of the mysterious Garganta gone from his mind, he headed for his next class.


	7. The Wind Waker

SO! Decision made. All in Shade chapter 7 is out and hot off the press! (after proofreading of course)

More reviews! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in bleach. But you already knew that.

Forgotten. That's what she was. Karai Muguruma stepped from her quarters in the morning, sadness hanging on her heart. It had been a week since Soifon disappeared, supposedly on a mission for Yamamoto SoTaicho but she had never returned. _And she promised_. Karai thought, a stray tear finding its way to her cheek. She batted it away angrily. Karai knew she was young, but she had earned her place. She was not weak and she was not prone to showing her emotions easily. Soifon had taught her to be strong. In just thirty years she had gone from Shinigami Academy freshman to second division third seat, and in all respects, she was superior to the unit's lieutenant. And she owed most, if not all of her success to Soifon.

She began making her rounds, checking on the different units of the Onmitsukido, making sure that their drills were being properly followed, tasks were being executed and the like. She duly noted that she found Lieutenant Omaeda, acting Captain chatting loudly with a friend of his instead of doing his work, one hand in almost perpetual motion from a bag of crackers to his mouth. She took a picture with the camera Soifon had given her, then leaving without him ever knowing she was there. Soifon will _appreciate this when_- Karai stopped herself. –_if she returns_.

After completing her rounds, Karai sequestered herself in her favorite spot on the Second Squad grounds and began her own training. She began meditating, as she had come to do on a daily basis before her exercises. As she manipulated her Reiatsu, she let go more and more of her control, making fine adjustments as quickly and effortlessly as possible. Soifon had taught her to do this, stating that to do so was necessary to master the art of Shunko. As Soifon's favorite, she had been handpicked to learn the technique from her. So far, Karai had not been able to manifest anything but the most basic of Shunko. Soifon tracked her problem to her immense levels of Rieryoku and her complete lack of control in exerting her potential as spiritual pressure. The latter was necessary in Shunko, as that was what the user needed to manipulate to control the kido flowing around them.

_And to keep from blowing myself up_, Karai thought remembering the first time she had manifested any energy at all. She hadn't controlled her excitement, resulting in an explosion literally in her face and a long stay in the fourth squad barracks. So she meditated, the exercise now so routine, that she began to fade into a daydream. Her days at the Shinigami academy came vividly to her mind.

Suddenly, she was back in the familiar, red and white uniform. Her wooden sparring sword in her hand, she swung the sword in practiced, tight strokes, easily beating the amateur guard of her opponent, a sixth year student at the head of his class. Her sword smacked the older boy's aside and with expert precision, she tripped him and placed her sword at his neck. After bowing respectfully, she left the classroom.

Suddenly, Karai was at the Kido range. She stood with the advanced student's instructor and lieutenant of the Kido Corps. "Line one!" he called out. The first group fired their spells after little or no incantation. The spells, most of them level 31 or lower, crashed about the range with varying levels of accuracy. Good for students, but still, Karai was no ordinary student, which she got ready to prove as the teacher called out line two. One of the second group of casters managed to correctly perform the level 33 hado spell, but Karai just smiled. When group three was called forth, she waited as the others performed their incantations, shot off their spells and stepped back. She eyed the man standing on the wall of the kido range. One of the captains, she believed. Well, she would give him a show worth his time.

She raised her arms in front of her. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring." The air began to tense as she poured her Reiryoku into the spell. The sky darkened as she continued the incantation, clouds forming above them. "Move and become the wind. Stop and become the calm!" Nearly collapsing with the effort, the girl poured everything she had into the spell as she completed the last line. "The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado number sixty three! Raikoho!"

The yellow chain of lightning hit perfectly in the center of the targets, and Karai forced herself to remain standing as she continued to pour in her spirit energy. The explosion that came an instant later sent several of the smaller students flying, and the rest, including her, staggered in the shockwave. The flash blinded them all and when the smoke cleared, a crater existed where before there had been targets. Not a single one remained. She looked up proudly at where the captain had been and saw the man for an instant before he disappeared in a flash of Shunpo.

While she was in her second year of coursework, she had physically been there only eight months. Her skill set had all thirteen Gotei 13 Captains coming to evaluate her on at least a semi monthly basis. And she had already dueled Kenpachi Zaraki, showed off her her kido to Byakuya Kuchiki, Raced Soifon around Seireitei, been tested by Kyoraku and Ukitake simultaneously, showed off her healing kido for Retsu Unohana and revealed that she could at least materialize her zanpakutou. The Captain Commander almost didn't know what to do with her. She was the brightest student they had since Hitsugaya himself and she was quite proud of that fact.

But someone interrupted her reverie. "Third seat Muguruma!" called out a small boy from the first squad. "Yamamoto SoTaicho requests your presence immediately!"

She signed, quitting her exercise and turned to the staring boy. "What? Get lost."

He gulped nervously and bolted, his footfalls filling the air as she gathered her things.

_What could the commander want? Maybe its news about Soifon Taicho!_

Karai hurried into the Captain Commander's office, dropping to one knee as she entered.

"Yamamoto SoTaicho! I came as quickly as I could! Do you have news on Soifon Taicho?"

"No," Yamamoto answered simply. "Please stand."

Karai stood at strict attention, her leg wanting to shake nervously, but she ignored it, forcing her quivering body to submit to her will.

"I would like you to be among those to take the Captain Proficiency test," Yamamoto stated.

Her eyes widening in shock, Karai looked directly at him. "Yamamoto SoTaicho, I am not ready to be a Captain! I still wish to serve under-"

"Enough!" Yamamoto bellowed. "You do not serve your wishes. You serve Soul Society."

She nodded, humbled. "If Soifon Taicho happens to be a traitor, will you then still serve her?

_Yes_.

"No."

"Good. You and four others are scheduled to take the proficiency exam today. I must go to see the first of the candidates now."

"Yes, Yamamoto SoTaicho." Karai bowed and left the room, her face burning with anger and sadness. She had always envisioned her Captain being there at her own proficiency exam. Taking the test without Soifon seemed almost wrong to her. But one thing ate away at her. _ Soifon Taicho isn't here, so she couldn't have recommended me, and if she didn't recommend me for the examination, who did?_

She didn't have much time to stew over that, however, as she made her way back to the Second Division barracks. Changing into a more combat ready outfit, admittedly one that had sleeves, as she did not want to reveal that she could perform Shunko, she left for the testing ground. Arriving there, She looked at the others in line. She would have expected to see Ikkaku Madarame or Izuru Kira, but neither was present. Instead, Renji Abarai, Shuhei Hisagi and Chojiro Sasakibe stood waiting. They all looked at her when she walked in. She knew they were wondering why someone with so little experience had even been called. Renji scoffed as she took a seat, obviously uncomfortable. He looked nervously at the door to the testing chamber, resolving himself to wait.

He didn't have to wait long. Renji was called in first, and within a few minutes, they all felt a surprisingly powerful Reiatsu release. The sound of battle and explosions rang out for nearly half an hour before finally, an exhausted looking Lieutenant Abarai left, smiling weakly at his waiting comrades.

Karai didn't really know the lieutenant, so she just kept her face flat and unreadable. She began going over everything she knew about battle tactics. Her biggest weakness, she knew, was in that area. She would much rather charge in and subdue her opponent through brute force, but that wasn't always effective or smart. That may have been why Soifon had adopted her into the second division, to rein in that particular habit of hers.

She sighed, watching as Chojiro entered the room for his own test. His took noticeably less time than Renji's and within ten minutes, a very grim Chojiro was seen leaving. Shuhei Hisagi went into the room next, his Reiatsu a dark, swirling cloud. Within minutes, she felt a release on par with Renji's and several surges and spikes in the intensity of the Reiatsu. She had never thought Lieutenant Hisagi was so powerful, however, as she soon felt another powerful Reiatsu which she thought belonged to Byakuya Kuchiki. Within minutes, both dispersed and Hisagi, looking quite worse for the wear, his shihakusho torn to bits, left as well.

"Karai Muguruma," Yamamoto's voice bellowed.

Karai stood, turning to enter the training ground proper. She steeled her resolve and walked through the archway.

***

Soifon silently slipped her shoes on, standing up from her bed on the floor of Yoruichi's room without so much as ruffling her covers. She opened the door slowly, the wood not creaking in the slightest. She put one bare foot outside of the room, preparing to leave silently when a voice halted her in her tracks. "Where do you think you're going?"

Soifon sighed, turning to face Kisuke. She slid Yoruichi's door shut before addressing him. "What is it to you?"

His face hidden behind his fan, Kisuke narrowed his eyes. "Well, seeing as how you're staying in my home, it would be quite rude of you to just disappear."

Soifon clenched her jaw, knowing he was right. "I need you to prepare a Senkaimon," she began.

"Hmm?" Kisuke looked a bit surprised. "Going back to report to old man Yamamoto?"

"Of course not," Soifon said, her face reddening. "Its my third seat. She…I…" Soifon found these words difficult to say.

"You told her you wouldn't leave her behind," the blond Shinigami finished for her.

She looked up at him surprised. "How did you know?"

Kisuke let out a tiny smile. "Im a scientist, figuring things out is half of what I do."

Soifon unclenched her hands, not remembering exactly when they became fists, and sighed heavily, the tension fading from the moment. After a brief pause, Kisuke spoke up again.

"The gate is ready, downstairs."

Soifon cracked her mouth to thank him, thought better of it, then walked by, a brief nod all the acknowledgement he was going to get.

"Hey, and Soifon," he called at her retreating back. "You might need this."

Soifon turned just in time to catch a tightly wrapped package. She kept walking, heading downstairs into the waiting Senkaimon. She flash stepped through the opening and charged ahead, headed for Soul Society and her waiting protégé.

***

"Is it just me or is she still holding a grudge?"

Kisuke was about to walk away when he heard the muffled voice. He slid the shoji open and leaned against the doorjamb. "I'll give you a hint," Kisuke said softly. "But only if you promise to stop beating yourself up about it."

Yoruichi looked up from where her head was buried in the pillow, tears streaming down her face. Kisuke was taken aback. In all his time of knowing Yoruichi he had only once before seen her show sadness so openly. He struggled to hold his own emotions in check. Yoruichi exposing herself to him like this stirred something in him. Something he thought he'd left behind long ago.

Yoruichi sniffled and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her nightgown. "Kisuke I don't know what to do. She is so strong now, so reliable, but I cant get past that armor. She wont be that sweet little Soi that was always trying to please."

Kisuke sighed, his stirring emotions dashed within the minute. He got control of himself easily now. "Hey, listen." He began, putting his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "If you really care about her, you'll let her be the Soifon she is now. When you're comfortable with who she is, she'll know, and maybe then she will be too."

Kisuke briefly wondered why he was giving Yoruichi relationship advice, especially considering that he had very little experience to speak of. He brightened his tone and accented it with a goofy grin that he didn't feel for the woman who he had known his entire afterlife.

"So come on! Lets get you some warm milk and a scratching post and you'll forget all about it."

The only reply he got was a punch on the arm, but she stood, a small smile on her brown face. He followed her to the kitchen as she retrieved the milk and he watched the confusion fade behind her violet eyes. He didn't wonder anymore about what or who she wanted. Yoruichi had made it quite clear that there was no one for her. At least until Soifon reentered the picture. It was then that Kisuke realized that what hurt most wasn't the punch on the arm, or the hundred and ten years of exile with her. What hurt most was the fact that he was never even considered.


	8. Bumble, Bee

So, Chapter 8, my reader faithful, will be the first NAMED CHAPTER! : ( I had no idea you could do that, and I have no idea how as I type this, but I will soon discover the secret art.

Okay, warning though, this chapter contains slight adult themes, so youngsters, avert yer eyes! (though you shouldn't be on the mature board anyway, but im not your father, so *shrug* what the hell.)

Story alerts are incredible, as are favorites, but don't make me beg for reviews people. I can and will….

And it can get ugly…

Hobey ho!

Disclaimer: I am not Tite Kubo, or his identical twin in either physically or legally binding ways.

Ch. 8

Karai stepped out of the bath, wrapping a towel gingerly around her body. Her muscles ached terribly, and she made her way into her room, changing into a nightshirt and robe before flopping unceremoniously onto her bed. She lay spread eagled, thinking back to the taishu. She hadn't had reason to fully release Hanokaze in months and she hoped the rust didn't show. While she had known her zanpakutou's final form since her days at the Shinigami Academy, she rarely fought Hollows powerful enough to force her Bankai, and training with hers in particular caused…collateral damage. As a spy and assassin first, she much preferred its Shikai release.

She grabbed the wakizashi from its spot next to the mat on her floor and slowly unsheathed it, observing the green hilt and ornately decorated, octagonal tsuba. She had first met her Zanpakutou when she was a child, though she didn't know it at the time. Her enormous Reiatsu was causing unexplained damage to the town she lived in, Rukongai district 34. There were frequent storms, and during these, people outside in the wind would suffer grievous cuts and wounds. The buildings were being torn to shreds as if by hundreds of knives and blades.

She had once ventured out into the storms, wondering how she could help these people and the peculiar Zanpakutou had actually materialized, standing calmly in the whirlwind around its master. She had looked up at him, terrified at the time, but he spoke three words to her that she would never forget.

"Use me, Karai," he had said.

She thought back to those times as she called Hanokaze to her. A figure stepped through the doorway, a small man dressed in a layer of leather armor, blades pressed through his frame at every angle. The blades had no hilt, and went completely through the man, sharp on either side. His face was covered in a green scarf that wrapped his head from his neck to the top of his hair. Only flowing black hair came through its folds, draping down to his waist in front of and behind him. Only one eye was exposed by the headdress. His simple black clothing shifted as he dropped to his knee.

"You called me mistress?"

She smiled at his unrelenting formality. "Yes, Hanokaze. I don't think I did well today."

He was silent for a long while, still kneeling and head bowed. "Mistress, my Bankai is difficult to master, and would be for even the greatest Captains. Your performance was inspiring, considering how quickly you have picked up on Zanjutsu."

Karai just smirked. "Nice of you to say, but the whole point of the taishu is to demonstrate mastery. Which I didn't do."

Silent again, this time Hanokaze had no words that could assail her logic.

"I just wonder, if its supposed to take ten years to master Bankai, how is it im still struggling with it? I can't get that, I can't get Soifon Taicho's Shunko and I can't seem to get a grasp on the higher level Kido. Its like I started off amazing and then haven't improved one bit since then. I wonder what Kensei would tell me…" Karai's voice trailed off as she thought sadly to her few memories of her brother.

"He would probably make a face," Hanokaze offered, "and yell at you to stop beating yourself up."

Karai smiled. "You're right. And he'd tell me it's a waste to beat myself up when there are plenty of hollows out there just asking for it."

Her dead brother would not have a lot to say about her lack of progress. Far from it, he probably wouldn't even be surprised. He had begun training her in secret as soon as he found out about Hanokaze's first manifestations, long before she was old enough to take the entrance exam. In fact, he had been chosen to investigate the disturbances due to his Zanpakutou's similar nature. After four years of training and just a year before his death, he was pleasantly surprised when he found out, that his sister could release her zanpakutou. He began to call her his 'kaze kid,' since his Tachikaze shared some of the same properties and the same elemental control.

She chuckled softly at the memory and her kneeling Zanpakutou suddenly looked up. "Someone approaches you mistress. I take my leave."

And suddenly, she was alone in the room. She hefted her unsheathed Zanpakutou as she stood. "Who is there?" The words sounded insignificant as they left her lips.

"Are you going to attack your own Captain?" the infiltrator replied, sliding the shoji behind her shut.

Karai's heart surged. "Soifon Taicho! You're back!"

Soifon nodded shortly, pulling the hood from the overlarge cloak she wore. Karai ran into her room, throwing on her uniform as quickly as she could, securing her zanpakutou to the small of her back before kneeling before Soifon as her sword had just done to her. "I am ready to serve you Taicho."

Soifon placed her hand on the Third Seat's shoulder. "Get up, Karai."

The woman stood, confusion on her features.

"I need you for something," Soifon began. "Have you taken the taishu yet?"

Karai was taken aback. "How did you know about that?"

Soifon looked at her pointedly. "Who do you think suggested you were ready?"

"Taicho, surely you don't think I am ready to be a captain!"

Soifon turned and sat in the wooden chair by her table. "Karai, the only reason you did not test five years ago is because there were no vacancies."

The confusion in the girl's eyes signaled to Soifon to press ahead. "Anyway, you will most likely be given command of the 5th division. Shuhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira have proven themselves to be capable leaders and will likely earn their division's captaincies in time. Momo Hinamori does not appear to display that same advancement yet, but the Captains are willing to wait to see her potential due to the setback with…" she spat the word, "Sosuke. Renji Abarai is a renegade and a fool, and if he earns any captaincy, Seireitei is in a much graver situation than any could believe."

"Taicho," Karai mumbled. "Does that mean you want me to stay here? In Soul Society?"

"Yes," Soifon said these words hesitantly. It would be incredibly hard to venture back through the Senkai gate without her, but after much deliberation, she knew it was the right choice. "If we hope to survive we must have intelligence, something you have always excelled at gathering. You will be our spy."

Soifon locked her gaze on her. "And the soon-to-be Captain of the 5th division is a powerful ally to have, don't you agree?"

Karai smiled, a small tear forcing its way to the corner of her eye. She looked up to her Captain, no _revered_ her. But it was an important step she needed to take, moving into a greater command. She realized that. She nodded enthusiastically as the tear found a path down her cheek. "I will always be yours to command, Taicho."

Soifon felt her gut wrench as she said these words and before she knew what she was doing, she reached up her right arm to gently brush the tear away. Karai's breathing hitched and Soifon could hear the girl's heart pounding. Realizing that hers too was pounding her body took control. She leaned towards the woman and their lips touched. Briefly. So briefly.

Soifon backed away, looking at the yearning expression on the younger Shinigami's face, the look of relief and surprise. Soifon eyes searched wildly for nothing in particular as she pulled the hood of Urahara's Reiatsu nullifying cloak over her head. Through her shallow breaths she uttered, "I will be in contact. Keep your guard up, Karai. We still do not know who we can trust." With that, Soifon disappeared in a burst of wind and shunpo.

Soifon dashed at top speed towards the outskirts of Seireitei. Every time her foot landed on something solid, she leapt forward, flash stepping dozens of yards to her next footing. Roofs and walls passed her in a blur, her reflexes barely able to keep up with the speed her legs and Reiatsu could provide her. She planted both feet hard at the base of the walls of Seireitei and launched herself upward, feeling the burst of movement subside as she alighted on the uppermost edge. Thankful that the barrier around the sacred city only prevented someone from getting in, Soi stepped through, leaping past Jidanbo before he even realized she was there. Her leap propelled her to the roof of a building on the outskirts of the western Rukongai and she slowed her pace, her heart still racing.

Urahara's cloak fluttering behind her, she strode confidently down the streets, the few nighttime pedestrians in the street scurrying out of her way. She paid them no mind as she touched her fingers gingerly to her lips, wondering why she had just done that. Everything in her body screamed at her to stop wondering but the petite assassin knew far better than to let her body get the best of her twice in one day. Still, the strange uncomfortable feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach kept her from completely ignoring the feeling. She kept walking until she left the third district and reached the small lake that had been her secret getaway as a Captain.

She shunpoed to her favorite rock taking in the middle of the water, taking two steps across the lake surface simply because she could. Finally, as she sat watching the slow ripple of the water just beyond her small feet, her mind began to clear. She thought back to the moment, her heart revving up again. She willed it to be calm as she replayed the kiss in her head. Why had she done that? Why would she kiss her third seat? Why would she kiss Karai Muguruma? The thoughts swirled in her head with no answer for several minutes before she began to formulate any of her previous reasoning.

_Or lack thereof._

She thought back to Karai herself, and who she was. It was a logical place to start.

_An idealistic, very loyal subordinate. A highly skilled warrior and good soldier, disciplined and obedient and practical. A lot like…me. Or who I used to be._

She was a little shocked at the thought. And even more so that it came so easily to her. She had never really seen Karai or herself in that light before. Usually, she associated her own self with inadequacy. Only now, seeing these qualities in another did she realize some of her better traits. Her thoughts began to revolve around Yoruichi, and she looked determinedly into her reflection in the water, trying not to think about her goddess. It seemed shameful to her to think about Yoruichi after she had just kissed someone else, as if the action defiled her very memory.

Failing miserably, she found herself thinking back to that first night that Yoruichi disappeared, how she'd sat up all night waiting for word. How she wondered what had happened that she hadn't even been considered. She wished things had been different, even now. She couldn't shake the thought that maybe her life would be perfect if the Shihou had just come back to brush away her own tears. Had kissed her fear away…

Soifon threw a pebble angrily at her reflection. _But a lowly Fon isn't worth that. I'm just another servant girl to her._ She threw a second rock, wondering where these thoughts were coming from. She had never thought about kissing anyone before in her life, let alone Yoruichi Shihoin. She was barely worthy to stand in her presence, let alone kiss her. Her stomach tensed again and she clenched her jaw, wondering why the unfamiliar feeling was settling in so easily. Far from having completely mastered her own body, Soifon found herself perpetually at war with it. She eyed her muscular shoulders in the calm water's reflection, her small breasts, thin hips. _I look more like an effeminate boy than a girl_, she thought disparagingly. _I don't have a reason why anyone should like me._ An image of Yoruichi kissing a short Yumichika Ayasegawa played briefly in her head.

Soifon reached around for another rock, but her hands found none. Grimacing with the efforts of suppressing her thoughts, she tried to push the foreign images and words from her mind, but her subconscious was not inclined to close the floodgates now that they had finally been opened_. I hardly eat because I'm terrified of getting fat, I cut off most of my hair so I wouldn't have to keep up with it, I have no clothes other than my uniform and a few spares and_ _I don't do anything to maintain my body other than exercise, even though I know damn well there's more to it than that. _She looked around her small perch, finally finding a rock that she threw furiously, right between her own eyes.

_Do you hate yourself Shaolin?_

Suzemebachi's small voice came so unexpectedly, Soi nearly jumped. She had never heard her Zanpakutou address her by her given name before.

"No, I don't," she said aloud, but the words rang hollow in her ears. _In truth_, she realized, _don't I_?

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I'm proud of what I've become!"

_That's not what I was saying Soi. I asked if you hate who you are, not what you are. Anyone can be proud of being a Shinigami Taicho._

Soifon shifted uncomfortably, the white Haori she wore under the cloak seeming like an accessory now. Something she wore, when before it had always been who she was.

Upset that even her sword was tearing down the walls she had so carefully constructed, Soifon was about to throw another rock into the dark water when a spike of powerful Reiatsu behind her interrupted her reverie. She whipped around, and saw an oddly dressed man at the opposite bank of the lake. He appeared to be wearing a collection of different outfits, haphazardly put together. She noticed part of a Shihakusho draped over his shoulders while his pants were baggy and white, with red stains dotting the surface. He turned as he noticed her as well, surprised. Once he laid eyes on her, however, his look of surprise turned quickly. His face broke into a feral grin, his eerie yellow eyes narrowed dangerously for a split second. Then he vanished.

_What? Where did he…? _But Soifon wasted little time wondering. She covered the distance to where he was in a single step of shunpo and slashed Suzemebachi through what would have been his waist a moment earlier. Her strike reached only empty air. However, as soon as she extended herself, a hand grabbed her by the fluttering cloak at her back. She turned attack her opponent and her blade clanged against metal. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at her blade, crossed with Katen Kyoukotsu.

Note: For those who wont look it up and don't know Hanokaze means bladed wind, Katen Kyoukotsu means…hell I don't know, but they're Kyoraku's swords. Enjoy the cliffie!


	9. Flight of the Hornet

Well, now people, I apologize for leaving you with an anticlimactic cliffhanger for a full extra day. (almost). But Darth Real Life is always waiting to swing his lightsaber.

As always REVIEWS! They make me a better person! (not really but certainly a better writer.)

Anyway, back to bleach we left Soifon as she crossed blades with a certain womanizing Shinigami…

Ch. 9

She stared at Shunsui, surprised. He, however, saw only a cloaked opponent swinging a zanpakutou. Soifon leapt back, preparing to quit the fight, but Shunsui pressed the attack, his dark eyes carrying a seriousness that she had never seen in them. She parried strike after strike, each as swift and powerful as the last, each strike forcing her to take another step back. It told her in a second that her efforts to defend were futile. _Is this how his enemies feel before he kills them? _She wondered.

She worked her sword double time to keep up with his two, but she was still no match for him in pure swordsmanship. His wakizashi slashed upwards and she ducked back, surprised by the speed of the attack. But she had heard about Shunsui's fighting style. She raised her own blade high to catch a slow, heavy blow from his katana. The impact still drove her ankles into the mud along the lakeside.

Knowing she wouldn't win a fight, or even survive in these conditions, Soifon took a risk. She flash stepped out of the mud and alighted in a tree above him. "Shu-" she began to call his name, but he disappeared as well, reappearing below her and slashing upwards. Calling upon a move that it turned her stomach to use just to survive the man's strike, she landed a dozen yards away. Shunsui landed at the foot of the tree and lowered his blades.

"That was impressive." He said, his voice gravelly and low.

Soifon's heart pounded, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She resumed a fighting stance, her sword held backhanded in front of her in case he tried anymore surprise attacks.

"Was that Byakuya's "Molting Cicada" technique?" the flower robed Captain ventured.

"Its not his technique," Soifon replied tersely, not letting her guard down one bit. "It was invented by-" her throat choked on the name, "Yoruichi."

"Hmm," Shunsui murmured. "I suppose you're a bit faster than he is with it, then? It doesn't matter. Neither of you have fought someone wielding two zanpakutou before have you?"

Soifon wondered for only a bare second what he was going on about before she realized it. She put a her free hand to her neck and felt blood. _My neck! When did he…oh no! The cloak! _

As if to accent this realization, the garment slipped a bit from her shoulders. She caught it with her bloody hand as it fell completely from her. _Dammit! _She suppressed her Reiatsu immediately, sheathing Suzemebachi and bolting in one smooth motion. Her feet carried her away much slower than a burst of Shunpo but even that might alert Yamamoto to where she was and Kyoraku had proved that he could at least see her movements even if he couldn't keep up.

Instead, she ran, waiting for the inevitable Bakudo that would signal her capture, but none came. In fact, Shunsui stood where he was, calmly sheathing his swords. Soifon didn't give him a chance to reconsider, dashing into the surrounding woods at top speed.

***

Instead of chasing or capturing the fleeing Captain, Shunsui stood idle. Soifon was an odd one. The mere fact that he was able to hit her, even with his wakizashi's speed, meant she was distracted, or hesitant to use that move of Yoruichi's. He wasn't confused as to which of them was faster. And then there was the fact that he had seen her third seat the night of Jushiro's death. He initially thought that she was just being her usual efficient self. The sight of spies after an unforeseen event wasn't unusual except that he actually saw them. The problem with her leaving was that he had no idea how much she knew.

He'd never find out either, not by capturing her. Soifon was a tough nut to crack, and Shunsui never liked working hard. No, he would bait her, wait and let her tip her hand. Deciding that it wasn't worth chasing her, he turned to leave. He would have to tread carefully, or she might bring everything crumbling down.

"You're lucky I don't like to fight anyway," Shunsui muttered, knowing no one could hear him.

***

Soifon rounded one last tree and slowed to a walk as she entered the Rukongai village. She forced her pace to a normal walk and her heart to a normal rate and concentrated all of her energy to the task that Urahara's cloak had previously done. Fortunately, she wasn't out of practice. Being the top assassin in Seireitei, she was well versed in every technique that she had been exposed to or thought of. She got a questioning stare from a pedestrian who noticed the slash on her neck, but he quickly looked away after earning the Shinigami's attention. She took advantage of the opportunity to pick his pocket as she passed him. Three small coins was all he had.

Soifon scoffed, looking up the street to see a nighttime clothing vendor. He noticed her gaze and began shuttering his shop. Soifon walked over and banged on the fragile wood, careful not to break it.

"Go away Shinigami. I know who you are."

She frowned, wondering when the Rukongai became so hostile. "Who exactly am I then?"

The man didn't answer, so she banged once on the boards, eliciting a single terrified whimper. "This is foolish, you have nowhere to go. Just answer my question."

The man gulped audibly. "You're the Rukongai Shadow!"

"The what?" Soifon was more confused now than she had been in a long time. She hadn't even had time to stew over Shunsui's actions yet, and now this?

"What is that? What is the Rukongai Shadow?" she was getting irritated, and the blood on her neck was becoming warm and uncomfortable, dripping down her chest.

"Its you!" came the ostensible reply. "Isn't it?"

"Of course it isn't. I don't even know what that is."

"Of course you don't, it's a name we made up to describe you!"

Soi clenched her teeth in annoyance. Though ridiculous, his logic was impeccable.

"Look, if I meant you any harm, don't you think I would have smashed through this puny shutter and done it by now?" The night air was beginning to bite at her exposed back and she clenched her teeth, thinking how distasteful It was going to feel to later apologize to Urahara for his ruined cloak.

The man finally opened the door slightly, peeking out. Soifon slammed the shutter all the way open, resulting in a frightened yelp from the man. She examined the piebald, overweight salesman with. Stern eyes until he peeked up from between his hands, gulping nervously.

"Are you quite through?" came her icy voice.

He finally stood. "You're not going to drag me off to the lake?" he asked

"What?"

"Nothing! Welcome to Jiruga's Clothing Emporium what can I get you…" his eyes alighted on the white Haori that hung from her shoulders. "Taicho!"

Soifon just stared levelly. Inside, her body was screaming in protest. It was as if all those years of careful control and discipline had never happened. Her neck screamed at her with pain, the blood dripping into her scant bosom caused discomfort. Her exposed back and shoulders shrieked of the cold and her tired legs and feet threatened to collapse. The feat of managing this as well as completely numbing her Reiatsu was quickly draining her.

She pointed out the only scarf the man had as well as a small, dark colored shawl. The man quoted a price to her and she looked at the meager sum she had stolen and grimaced, forced to compromise. The man exchanged money for a white scarf that she promptly used to mop the blood from her neck and chest, then wrapped around her, leaving the trailing ends to fall over her shoulders and offer at least some slight warmth.

She kept walking, wondering how Seireitei's gates could seem so far. As she passed a glass makers wares, she caught sight of herself in a mirror and would have laughed if she were capable of such an action. She could have mistaken herself for a Kuchiki at first glance. Against character, she briefly entertained the notion. Shaolin Kuchiki. _How my life would have been different_…

_No_, she thought sternly. _That's why I don't entertain that kind of thought. Im proud to be a Fon._

Her zanpakutou's bubbly voice surfaced instantly. _Are you doing it again?_

"_Doing what?"_ this time, Soi was careful not to speak aloud.

_You know if you have to convince yourself of something like that, its obvious that it isn't true._

Soifon bristled. _"Who asked you? Since when do you know so much about soul searching anyway?"_

Suzemebachi giggled_. Silly. I'm an extension of your soul myself. Think of me as another personality. We have different viewpoints but I don't really know anything that you don't already._

Soifon blinked, surprised by this realization. She had always thought of Suzemebachi as her own person, able to have her own experiences and actions. She realized now how foolish that was. Everything Suzemebachi was telling her, she had told herself long ago. _And I've forgotten it._

Soifon thought about this all the way to the edge of district one and the sight of Jidanbo's large form in the distance greeted her. She wondered how it was best to proceed. Even she could not enter the gates on her own and entering any other way was either nigh impossible or suicide. So she formulated a plan that went against everything she had been taught as an assassin. She walked up to Jidanbo and greeted him with a slight nod.

"Good evening Gatekeeper Jidanbo," she said politely. "I have returned from a mission and need to enter Seireitei.

"Good evening Soifon Taicho," replied the massive man, bowing at his waist. He lifted his enormous tonnage, strolling to the door and grabbing the bottom of the gate. "This will not take long."

Within seconds, the door a thousand normal Shinigami would not be able to budge was lifted easily upwards. Soifon walked through before he had even gotten the gate beyond the height of a normal door and he waited a few seconds before a knock on the other side told him he could let go. He did and resumed his normal duties. Soifon stepped back into the Seireitei and headed straight for Squad Two's barracks. She had to get in without being noticed, or using any abilities at all. That would be difficult. Infiltrating the defenses she herself had set up so that she herself could not infiltrate.

Soifon slipped through the streets like a shadow, not making a peep as she slipped past patrol after patrol, sometimes coming within a few feet of them. All with a white scarf on. She felt particularly pleased at that little detail, but squashed it. Her rebellious body was mercifully quiet, already exhausted from the efforts of the day, and within the hour she had crept to the main entrance of the Second Division Barracks. Four guards stood at the door, backs to each other. The door itself was made of wood, a dozen feet tall. It was arched by a gateway that left just an inch or so between it and the door. The door was only opened from the inside by an audible pattern knocked on the wood to alert the guards inside.

She could have just tried walking in, but she had no idea what her status in the Soul Society was and her unit stayed far more informed than the mercifully simple Jidanbo. That could easily result in her capture, as she was sure that the whole of Seireitei would come down on a commotion. She also absolutely refused to attack members of her own unit to preserve nothing but secrecy, or even a Kuchiki who wasn't in her division and, in all honesty, probably had committed the crime she stood accused of.

So she examined her own defenses, not letting it bypass her that making a serious, unannounced attempt at this every so often would be an excellent tactic for both training her squad and improving her own defenses. She filed that thought away as she spotted an opportunity. To the left and right of the door, high walls guarded by towers every forty or so feet guarded top and bottom by one soldier apiece. The soldiers, however, appeared to spend most of their time staring off into the night sky.

So she examined her own defenses, not letting it bypass her that making a serious, unannounced attempt at this every so often would be an excellent tactic for both training her squad and improving her own defenses. She filed that thought away as she spotted an opportunity. To the left and right of the door, high walls guarded by towers every forty or so feet guarded top and bottom by one soldier apiece. The soldiers, however, appeared to spend most of their time staring off into the night sky.

Soifon bristled. She made a mental note of each and every guard that appeared to be spacing off. She was grateful she made herself commit each of her soldiers to memory. After she finished that, she slipped from the roof and landed silently, her shoes making an invisible puff of sand at their impact.

Dashing through a tiny space between two buildings, she reached the closest point to the gate between two guards and she waited, looking closely at her guards waiting for one or both of them to space off.

_Oh now you want to pay attention, _Soifon thought sarcastically. Indeed, the guards appeared to be looking closely at the shadow she was hiding in. one of them walked over, attempting to inspect the curious gap. Soifon ducked back as far as she could and began to hold her breath, watching the man obscure what little light was available as he looked in upon her hiding place.

He seemed to stand there for eternity and her lungs burned for oxygen, but patience and self deprivation was a crucial tenet of the Onmitsu and Soifon yet again was grateful she adhered so strictly to these.

After what seemed like decades, the guard walked away. Soifon ducked back to the entrance to the alley and waited again, this time, however, breathing normally. She had to wait nearly an hour in the space, her breasts pressed against one wall and her shoulders uncomfortably hunched against the other, but finally she saw her opening. She dashed across the pathway faster than she knew was capable without Shunpo and pressed herself against the opposite wall. She slid over until she was hidden in the shadow of one of the guard towers.

This meant, though that she was not five feet from the nearest guard. Her next maneuver, she knew, would be much more difficult to pull off, and she didn't have the luxury to wait. Soifon turned her back to the oblivious guard and took a single step back, looking up to the crossbar on the guard tower's support legs. It was exactly three meters from the ground, she knew, which translated to about twelve feet, give or take. Soifon was exactly four foot eleven.

She gulped, realizing she was in for a world of hurt if she failed to reach the spar, but having no choice and no time to hesitate, she went for it. She took one step toward the wall as fast as she could from just one pace away and her next step was straight up.

She forced her foot as securely to the wall as she could silently do and used her muscular body to drag her back leg up quickly behind her, stepping forward again. On the third step she lost momentum and leapt away and to the side, stretching to her tiny body's full extension. Her outstretched fingers caught the top of the wood and she clung to it for dear life, swinging slightly as she halted her inevitable fall.

Her fingers screaming in protest, she did a quick chin up and pulled herself up to balance on the bar, her arms outstretched beside her. The entire event took four seconds. Quick, graceful. _Catlike,_ she thought, her mind immediately demanding a distraction of the Yoruichi variety. She banished the thought and paid attention to her surroundings. Her ninety pounds was barely enough to bend the sturdy wood spar and she hurried to the outer wall, where the support pillar cut directly through, the opening barely large enough to fit a chopstick through. Instead of trying to go through the wall, Soifon went up. She leapt easily catching the next pillar, just a few feet above her head.

Pulling herself up, she was now hidden just under the floor the guard above her stood on. She peered over the top of the high walls and watched the patrols, impeccably timed, make rounds. Each guard looked more at ease and relaxed than before. She made a mental note to find these guards names as well and punish them thoroughly. She checked to make sure she wasn't in anyone's line of sight and climbed around the bamboo tower, hanging onto the outside by the railing. This was the most dangerous part of her plan, because it made it very easy to be discovered. Holding on the lip with her hands, her feet braced against the side of the pillbox, she shimmied sideways until she was hanging over the inside of the Onmitsukido complex.

Soifon dropped to the ground, her stomach having enough time to turn once before she hit. The fall was a bit too far for her to land completely silently and she winced at the small bristle of shifting foliage. The guards who passed her, however, heard no motion, nor did they see the shadow flicker quickly with a human shape before blending seamlessly with its brethren.

The hardest part now over, Soifon slipped past them, more and more furious with her success. The only solace that she took was that as far as she knew she was the only one who had ever done this, or was even capable of it. She made her way all the way to the other side of the complex where it connected to the rear of the Shihoin estate. The noble family had once been the creators of the Onmitsukido and only since Soifon's Captaincy was the control of the sect of Assassins wrenched from their grasp. Fittingly, the estate grounds were hardly separate from the Onmitsukido's own, as if their refusal to retreat would somehow reclaim the division from sheer stubbornness.

Soifon easily slipped past the inferior guards at the estate and made her way to the family's personal Senkai gate. She called forth a Hell butterfly and whispered something so quietly only the wind and the butterfly caught her words and the gate opened. She followed it through, running, even though her mission was now complete. She made it back to Urahara Shoten in record time, realizing that Yoruichi would be waking soon and she didn't want to worry her by being absent in the morning.

When she entered the shop in the predawn hours, however, she found that she could do little but collapse on the couch. Her tired, chilled, blood deprived and abused body had had enough, and as she faded from consciousness, not two steps from the door, she dimly realized that she had not ceased stifling her spiritual energy nor had she resumed gathering it to support herself. She opened herself to the abundant energy in the air, drawing it to her in waves, feeling it push the exhaustion from her muscles just before she faded from consciousness. She gave a small sigh of relief as she drifted off.


	10. Intrusion of the Heartless

Alrighty, so reality is beating me over the head with a stick right now, so All in Shade will probably be reduced to one update a week. I'll try to make them worth it though. : ) This one has been a long time in the works, so hope you like it.

And unless I get reviews, next chapter is officially a filler! MWAHAHAHHAAHAHA! *evil genius glare*

Ch.10

Ichigo Kurosaki was not happy.

As he stepped through the door of the Kurosaki home, he could not help but to be highly upset. As he walked home for the first time in two days, points and stares followed him to his door. They came from windows, garages, doors and cars from nearly every house on the street. As used as he was to his neighbors being callous, antisocial towards their seemingly dysfunctional family or even outright rude, the stares were worse. The family directly across the street had been coming out to get in their car and upon sight of the tall redhead, hurried back inside, shielding their son from sight.

Isshin closed the door behind Ichigo uncharacteristically quickly, not slamming it, but locking it securely and drawing the blinds on the window beside it.

"Come in son, sit down," Isshin said gruffly.

Ichigo was getting more disturbed by the minute. _What is going on? Why is everyone acting so strangely? And what's with dad? He didn't even attack me. Maybe now that we know he's a Shinigami he'll act differently._ To his surprise, Uryu Ishida and Yasutora Sado and Tessai Tsukabishi were sitting around his table. Ichigo was not surprised to see Karin standing nearby, pretending to be helping Yuzu in the kitchen, but really just listening in. He did a double take when he noticed that both of his twin sisters heads rose over the bottom of the wall cabinets. He had to remind himself that their birthday was coming up in just a few days time and they would be thirteen. Karin's dark hair rose just a little over her docile twin's brown locks and she made it obvious when she reached up to pull a can from the top shelf that Yuzu was struggling with.

Ichigo turned his attention to his gathered friends and acquaintances. "So, Uryu, Chad, whats up?"

Neither looked as if they bore good news.

"Apparently," Uryu volunteered, pushing his round glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Someone managed to fail in repairing all of the damage your foolish fight caused to the neighborhood."

Ichigo's eyes bulged at this, surprised. "Tessai, I thought you were with Jinta and Ururu! You didn't finish?"

The former Kido Captain withered under Ichigo's irate glare. "You see, Ururu is a sensitive girl," he began babbling. "And when Jinta began making fun of her, she became very distraught. Caught up in the moment, I attempted to comfort her and accidentally let go of the time stasis field. Then someone came home, and we were forced to flee." By now, the man was twiddling his fingers guiltily and Ichigo's glare had developed a prominent twitch in his left eye.

Chad regarded the man across the table from him with an expression as close as a stone could come to exasperation. Uryu merely sighed. "Now, Mr. Arisawa is demanding compensation for his ruined garage."

"What?" Ichigo looked at his father, guilt rising in his stomach. "No wonder he's acting like this. Dad, how is that going to affect the clinic?"

Isshin looked up gravely. "Well, to be honest Ichigo it probably means we won't have the funds to help several patients. In other words, you are indirectly responsible for their swift and inevitable deaths."

It was as if someone had dropped a Menos Grande right on Ichigos back. The world seemed to darken and Ichigo went pale. "Geez dad! You didn't have to say it like that!"

Isshin punched him hard in the shoulder. "I'm just kidding! We'll pull the money from funding the stupid women's cardiology league. They don't do anything but drink wine and complain about their husbands anyway."

"The point," Uryu said, his voice icy. "Is that_ someone_ gave them the impression that a certain bright orange haired boy did the actual damage. You are now, Ichigo on the country's suspected terrorist list. You can thank your ridiculous attack for causing- and I quote- "explosion-like damage and irreparable harm to materials normally considered damage-proof."

"Ridiculous attack?" Ichigo retorted, ignoring the rest of Uryu's statement. "What's ridiculous is your little star-bow!"

"Its not a star, it's a pentacle!"

" Shooting all those weak arrows instead of one big useful one! What, do you try and tickle the Menos to death?"

Chad opened his mouth as if to say something to interrupt the feuding friends, but thought better of it and closed it again with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, tickle them do i?" Uryu snapped, rising from his seat, fists balled. "Well, that's quite ineffective. Why don't I just try to kill them all off with the sheer wasted Reiatsu I give off every second of the day, at least then they wont be able to surprise attack me!"

"Well at least I've got energy of my own to waste, Quincy, instead of leeching everyone else's all the time!"

"Why not let me make some sort of efficient use of it? Should we not use solar panels because the Sun gets sensitive?"

Ichigo's eye twitched. "You watch your mouth! I am not sensitive!"

"That's just stupid!" Uryu yelled back. "You can't watch your mouth its impossible, you blockheaded Shinigami!"

Ichigo's expression dropped from hotheaded to snide in a fraction of a second. "You should be able to watch quite a lot with those thick glasses of yours…" he muttured.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

***

Rukia heard the maelstrom of testosterone manifesting itself through the two boys and sighed to herself. It was usually frustrating to the extreme to deal with Ichigo and his attitude, she knew, but she let Uryu have at it this time. He was asking for it. She had other things on her mind. She scrubbed the bathroom sink one last time, determined to be a help to at least Yuzu before she retired to the room that had been unofficially hers since the attack of the Bounts on Karakura.

She tugged at the uncomfortable flesh of the gigai she wore, lying down and pulling covers over her slight frame even though it was midday. Normally she would have gone downstairs and broke up Ichigo's miniature war with the Quincy, but her thoughts plagued her consciousness and she had to address them. Since the day she had staggered to his door, Jushiro's things wrapped tightly in a sackcloth, Rukia had felt strangely indebted to Ichigo. Time and time again, though he'd saved her life, she never felt as if he were doing anything more than he wanted to. But this time, she had asked something of him. she had asked him to protect her. She had asked him to believe her.

She still didn't remember the act of killing Captain Ukitake. Maybe her mind was blocking that from her subconsciously. It mattered little, because Kisuke firmly believed it, and had taken precautions to isolate Rukia from any of the other Captains at every moment possible. He probably didn't know if she noticed, but it took more than a calm demeanor and a paper fan to fool a Kuchiki.

_A Kuchiki._ Rukia sighed heavily. _How will I ever repay Nii-san for his kindness to me if all I bring him is tragedy?_

Byakuya's calculating eyes floated into her mind and she felt a small tear trickle down her cheek. Her lonesome brother was the last person she wanted to bother, but she continued to bring shame to the Kuchiki house. She knew it wasn't her fault that Kisuke had implanted the Hogyoku into her soul, but all the same, to anyone who wasn't privy to the details, a Kuchiki had nearly been executed for high treason. That was what mattered. And now all anyone would know is that a Kuchiki had murdered one of the most respected Captains in all of Soul Society. The Kuchiki that Byakuya had so graciously and selflessly taken under his own wing.

She felt the tear melt into the pillow beneath her head and a tiny sob escaped her.

"Hey, Shorty." Came a familiar voice from the door. "What's wrong with you?"

Rukia jerked upright. brushing the trail of moisture from her face as slyly as she could. She hadn't even heard Ichigo stop arguing. And when did he get upstairs? And,

"Why are you in my room, Strawberry?!" she yelled as angrily as she could.

"WA- HEY!" Ichigo protested, taken aback by her hostility. "I came up to check on you! Yuzu said you were cleaning up!"

"I was, Ichigo! I finished and I was trying to take a nap, so beat it before I beat you!" Rukia was shaken.

She had never let anyone see her weakness before. Never let anyone see her cry, just like Byakuya. She had to be a Kuchiki like Nii-sama, or he would never forgive her.

But Ichigo's reaction took her completely by surprise. His voice was not the normal hardhearted Ichigo she was used to talking to. If anything it was warm, compassionate. Loving. "Look, Shorty, I'm not here to fight you. I know we're probably not that close, ya know? You and Renji are probably way closer, but, if you need to talk about anything that's going on, I'm here, and I wont tell anybody. Promise."

And that broke her. It broke all the walls that she had built to be strong enough to keep everyone at bay, because everyone failed her. Everyone left her. Everyone except Ichigo. He always protected her, no matter what it cost him. He always defended her, no matter what her crime. She believed him when he promised her because he had a history that told her it meant everything to him to keep it.

"Ichi-" she gulped, hesitantly putting her hand on top of his. She always felt tiny next to him, and the fact that her whole hand no more than covered the back of his palm did nothing to help that. "Ichigo, I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with, but thank you for always being there for me."

Ichigo sat in shock. He knew he had some sort of feelings for Rukia, but he had no idea what they were, what they meant or how to express them. So when he told her he would listen if she had something on her mind, he didn't expect this reaction at all. If anything, he expected a swift kick in the rear for insinuating that she was weak, but this was completely different. The normally aggressive girl was...trying to hold his hand?

Neither Ichigo, nor his body had any idea how to react. His face began to turn red and his heart was pounding so loud he imagined her thinking drums were playing in the background. Rukia's hand sat lightly on top of his own, but he felt as if it weighed a ton. He didn't dare break the contact. The only times he could recall Rukia touching him in any way short of outright violence was when he was already beaten to a pulp. Slowly but surely, her fingers toyed with the edge of his hand, wrapping themselves comfortably around his hand as she looked away.

Her eyes betraying the unease she felt, she could not look up to meet his anymore. Then the bright haired boy did something that surprised even him. His fingers closed into a gentle fist, squeezing the tips of her tiny fingers ever so slightly in reassurance.

"Hey," his voice was hoarse, as if he needed to drink a gallon of water.

She looked up. Surprise and expectance glistened in her auburn eyes, as if his next words would define her world.

Ichigo cleared his throat and met her eyes with his own. "I-"

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Isshin's fist hammered into the back of the younger Kurosaki's head and his face became a mask of surprise and pain.

"DAD! What the hell! Cant you see we're talking!"

"Talking? Is that like young-people parlance for doing the nasty these days?" The ridiculous question was this time directed at his raven haired daughter.

Karin sighed. "Geez dad, you really have to work on your timing. Cant you just leave Ichigo alone for a while?"

Ichigo felt a surge of gratitude towards his level headed sister. He met her annoyed eyes and then even she surprised him. Karin winked.

"Gah!" Ichigo choked out. "What did you guys think was going on up here?! Dad, you cant just go barging into Rukia's room like that! And Karin, I thought you understood me!"

Isshin turned to Karin, "What is he talking about? You UNDERSTAND him? how didja manage that my sweet brilliant daughter? Oh resonance of Masaki's wonderful empath- OOOF!"

His sentence ended abruptly with an amazing flying kick from the girl. "Sweet? Did you call me sweet dad? I'm _not_ Yuzu, okay, she's the sweet one, I'm the tough one, got it?"

Isshin could only nod from the floor. "Mmm-hmm..."

Karin folded her arms across her chest, looking scornfully at the man. "Cant even tell his own twin daughters apart and we have different colored hair... Oh, and Ichigo, I do understand you. Maybe a little better than you do."

She turned and dragged Isshin's immobilized body back downstairs, his grunts of pain accenting his trip down the stairs for them.

Finally alone again, Ichigo turned back to Rukia, who's mouth was slightly open, surprised by the sudden exchange.

"You were saying something," she prompted.

"Uhhh....yeh...." Ichigo rubbed his head where his father had hit him. "Wanna go to the movies?"

"The...movies?" Rukia squinted in confusion.

"Don't tell me you still don't know. All those books you read?" Ichigo waved his hand around the room to prove his point, littered as it was with pop culture books and magazines.

She shrugged helplessly and he merely sighed. "Fine. I'll take you to the movies. Get dressed Shorty."

Ichigo stood and walked out of her room without another word, completely missing the look of adoration aimed squarely at his back.

***

Rukia slammed her door shut as soon as he was in his room and turned her back to the door. Her heart was racing now. She knew well what the movies were, at least in theory, as well as what it meant for a guy to ask a girl to go with him. She was admittedly a little confused because of the circumstances and because it was Ichigo himself that had asked her, but she would not let that stop her from being prepared.

Running to the closet and stripping her body of the Chappy the Rabbit pajamas she wore, she picked out the cutest outfit she could find. A brand new sundress that she thought was simply beautiful, with its white fabric and various colors of patterns and designs. She covered it slightly with an understated blue jacket and a pair of formal shoes. Turning back towards the pile of magazines and books, she dug into it, searching out the magazine that detailed proper female actions on first dates.

Rukia buried herself in the pile until her hands found the proper issue. She flipped through the pages, putting various items and trinkets into her purse. Finally finished, she reached into her drawer and withdrew a small piece of plastic and tossed it in too, remembering one book in which a smart woman never left for a date without it. She had no idea what a two square inch plastic wrapper had to do with any sort of lifestyles, but she was willing to stake her entire collection of 17 magazines that she'd regret not bringing it if she needed it.

Finally finished, she burst out of her door and almost ran smack into Yuzu. "Oh, hey, Rukia. You look nice! I just wanted to ask you if you were going out with Ichigo, 'cause Karin thinks so..."

Rukia wondered what "Going out meant for a brief second before it dawned on her that they meant dating. "What- no! I mean, we're going to the moving, but that's just because I've never been and-"

"The...moving?" Karin said, eyes squinting with confusion. "Do you mean the movies?"

"Heh heh. Yeah, that," Rukia laughed nervously. "Is that important?"

Karin gasped, her features a conflagration of exuberant realization and excitement. "ICHI-NII IS GOING ON A DATE!!!!!" she shrieked, bolting back down the stairs to tell her twin. "ICHI-NII is GOING ON A DATE!!!"

Rukia sighed, her last shred of dignity gone as Ichigo stuck his head out of his door, just a few feet away from the despondent shinigami.

"HEY! SHADDAP DOWN THERE! ITS NOT A DATE!"

Rukia noticed the bare skin of his shoulder beyond the cracked door and realized he didnt yet have a shirt on. Though she had seen him without a shirt many times before, as he had a habit of losing certain garments during battle, this time it presented a slight pleasure to her to get a view of his lean, muscular body.

She peeked through the cracked door and after just a brief moment, Ichigo retreated, slamming the door. Rukia waded downstairs into the cacophony of sound that was the excited conversation of Yuzu and Karin. The former's high pitched voice was hardly drowned out by Karin's annoyed yelling. "Ichi-nii has been going out with girls for forever, Yuzu, you just didn't know it!"

Rukia overheard that and for some reason, a cloud fell over her mood. Where she had previously been ecstatic just to be going, she was now apprehensive.

_He's been going with other girls?_ She thought self consciously. _What if they were better at going to the movies than I am? Will he notice?_

Ichigo descended the stairs behind her and she turned around, surprised. "Oh, you're ready?"

The annoyed look on his face told her everything she needed to know and she stepped away, headed for the door, only to find Uryu leaning against it with a cocky smirk alighting his features.

"So, my expectations prove right once again," he said. "You, Rukia Kuchiki, are now dating our boy Ichigo?"

"Baka! I'm not 'dating' him, we're going to the moving as friends!" her frustration starting to rival Ichigo's,

She pushed past the smirking Quincy. "You all are impossible."

"Well, if you're just going as friends, you wouldn't mind if Sado and I come along, would you?"

"Would I...mind?" Rukia thought about it.

_YES I WOULD MIND! I WANT MY OWN TIME TO SPEND WITH HIM! YOU CANT COME!_

"No...." she squeaked out in a small voice.

"HA!" exclaimed the triumphant Quincy. "I have got to see how this is going to turn out."

"You are NOT coming, Uryu!" Ichigo exclaimed, finally catching up to Rukia. Chad stepped out of the door behind him, his massive frame nearly obscuring the portal he had just stepped through.

"I want to go to the movies," He said in a rare volunteering of information. "There's this new movie..." His friends all stared at him as his voice trailed off, all of them surprised by his surge of speech. "So i want to see it."

"Why's he being so talkative, Ichigo?"

"I dunno, maybe your Quincy powers did something to his head."

"Im not used to Chad talking so much, but has he grown since I left? He seems bigger."

"Maybe you just got shorter."

A fist connected with Ichigo's chin. "Maybe YOU just got DUMBER!"

"Sorry," the wounded shinigami croaked, rubbing his jaw. "Some way to treat someone who's taking you out."

Rukia's mood changed instantly. "Well, a certain lady would like a certain person who's taking her out to show her where the movies happen."

Ichigo stepped away, laughing quietly to himself at her lack of understanding waving to his friends as he led Rukia toward the theaters. They took a dozen steps, Ichigo wincing as he passed Mr. Arisawa's ruined garage before he turned around, his humor having mutated into annoyance.

"Are you two really going to follow us all the way there?!"

Uryu's voice was calm as he replied, snickering all the while. "We're coming with, Ichigo, didn't you hear?"

Chad just nodded his agreement, the hint of a smile on his unreadable face about as prominent as a grey speckle on an otherwise bland rock.

Ichigo didnt notice. "Whatever." he waved his hand carelessly. "Do what you want, just keep your sewing quiet in there, will ya Ishida?"

Only a well timed grab of Uryu's collar kept the Quincy from attacking at Ichigo's flippant remark. After he calmed, Chad let him go and the four friends set out to the theater.

***

When they arrived, Rukia stood in awe of the massive building. "Is this all the theater?"

Ichigo's amused smile told her otherwise before he even spoke. "Nah, this is the entire mall. The theater is inside."

"Show me!" Rukia exclaimed, giddy for a reason she could not fathom. She stepped closer to him and he smirked, putting his arm over her shoulder. They approached the theater proper and Ichigo showed her the panel of movies to choose from.

"What do you want to see?" he asked, gesturing towards her options.

Her eyes immediately lit on a suitable topic. "That one!"

Ichigo's face was priceless. Contorted to something between annoyance, surprise and exasperation, Rukia couldn't help but laugh.

She put on her best pouty eyes and her lip began to quiver. "Please, Ichigo?"

"Alright, fine!" he agreed. "Turn it off."

***

Sosuke Sagura had seen a lot of strange things in his two years as a ticket window salesman. It wasn't the greatest job, but it got him some extra money for his pocket and kept his mother off his back about being a delinquent. It even helped him meet a nice girl once in a while. Most of his days were boring and uneventful, however. So when the toughest kid at his high school appeared at his window and coughed something about, "," his jaw, understandably, hit the desk.

The unmistakable, orange haired boy took the tickets to the children's movie almost grudgingly, as if not wanting to part with the equivalent cash. When Sosuke managed to pry the bills from his fingers, Ichigo looked as if the legions of hell had just rung his doorbell.

Seeing Ichigo Kurosaki at work was a rare sight for the second year student, but seeing him buying tickets to the children's movie would provide him with a story that would make his friends envious.

His delight compounded when Uryu Ishida, the smartest boy in school, stepped up next. "Two tickets to whatever Kurosaki is going to see."

***

Chad looked up at the board. No doubt Ichigo was being dragged along to see GO GO Happy Rabbit World. Chad shuddered.

"Two tickets to whatever Kurosaki is going to see."

A silent protest worked its way through the giant's apparently broken vocal chords and he felt a surprisingly strong grip on the front of his shirt.

"Come on, Sado," Uryu said, clutching the tickets in his free hand as if squeezing them tighter could make them evaporate. "If I have to go through with this, so do you."

"But-" Chad began, compelled forward by the determined archer.

His eyes looked longingly at Mission Impossible IV, its poster hung tantalizingly in the entrance to the individual theaters, all explosions and plot twists and mind-bending gadgets. He loved mission impossible, loved the over-the-top action and the unhinged baddies. He loved the amazing gadgets and feats of daring and courage. Loved the way Tom Cruise never lost his cool.

Finding his voice, he spoke up. "I don't want to see this," He finally said.

Then he realized he was already sitting in the theater, three rows behind a very content looking Rukia and a not-so-content Ichigo.

Chad sighed, cursing his own silence.

***

Orihime Inoue was alone. This wasn't a new phenomenon. In fact, she was quite used to it.

–_and when Kurosaki-kun sees the bad guys he goes all super-mask-evil-fighting-Kurosaki-kun! That way he will always win and the city of Tokyo is saved!_

She sat idly at her desk, daydreaming instead of doing her homework, as usual. The days and nights at her apartment were always lonely, bringing with them a sense of melancholy that would have broken a lesser person. Her loneliness often overlooked and forgotten even by her friends, she had developed ways of coping.

But today would be different.

While she sat, imagining the hours away, a subtle knock alerted her to an unexpected arrival.

She poked her head out from her room, staring at the door. She waited for a second knock to confirm that her imagination hadn't gotten too carried away before peeking through to see her visitor. Through the peephole, a tuft of unkempt hair signaled that it was indeed a friend.

Orihime opened the door and threw a bear hug around the girl. Tatsuki Arisawa nearly fell over in surprise as the bubbly girl dragged her inside.

"Tatsuki!" she exclaimed. "I've missed you soooo much lately! You won't believe what I've been working on! Come look!"

Without waiting for a word of confirmation or greeting, Orihime pulled her into her room. "Taa-daaa!"

She spread her arms wide, presenting a wall of pictures, cutouts and hand drawn images. It was a veritable collage of all of Orihime's friends, hopes and memories.

Tatsuki was taken aback. She was moved nearly to tears to see that the girl that she had spared less and less time for in between her martial arts classes and training; the girl that had once saved her life from a creature she could barely see, much less understand; had featured her prominently in the pictures that defined her life to this point, the cutouts of yearbooks that contained her most vivid memories and the hand-drawings that betrayed her most fervent wishes and deepest fears.

"Orihime…" was all she could murmur, as she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Do you like it?" Orihime asked nervously.

"Like it? I love it."

A brilliant smile lit Orihime's features and she broke the hug, flopping back onto her bed. She lay spread eagled and began to talk, not to herself this time, but to a friend who was completely willing to sit and listen. Tatsuki watched her as she babbled on about how she had made the collage, when she found time to do it and whether or not Ichigo would like it too. The girl had no shortage of energy or vibrancy, and the hairpin her brother had given her so long ago seemed to shine brighter with every word, as if it drew light from her very mood.

Tatsuki had seen that hairpin so many times before, she never really paid attention to it, but this time, she felt as if she couldn't take her eyes from it. She nodded in agreement to some question or other Orihime proposed and waited for the girl to engross herself in her own voice before continuing to examine the trinket.

"'Hime," Tatsuki finally interrupted.

"Huh?" the girl stopped talking immediately, looking up at her friend.

_That's weird, the thing looks like it stopped glowing now…_

"Is there something different about the hairpin your brother gave you? It seems…different."

Orihime smiled broadly. "Oh, Tatsuki, you noticed? When did you find out? Is that why you came over? I didn't think you remembered from when you were attacked, but I guess you kinda do don't you?"

Tatsuki withered under the barrage of questions. "Uhhh…." Smiling helplessly, the girl just shrugged.

"Well, no matter! I'll tell you. My hairpins are the Shun-Shun-Rikka!" she exclaimed. "There's Tsubaki, and Lily and…"

Tatsuki stared at her this time, disbelieving. She had named her hairpins? And what was a Shun-Shun-Rikka anyways? She really had to get this girl to go out more.

"And when I'm in trouble, I just call out… Santen Kesshun! I reject! And they protect me from whatever's going on. Well…unless what's attacking me is too powerful. Then usually Kurosaki-kun will protect me. He's gotta be the strongest person I've ever seen! And when he puts on his evil mask, he goes POW! POW! Take that Grimmjow!"

Tatsuki stared, scratching her head. _What the hell is she talking about? _She couldn't help but feel as if she were being granted a private audience to her friend's inner thoughts. Either way, she was glad she came over. Something told her that Orihime needed someone to talk to every once in a while, even if she might have kept talking if Tatsuki leapt headfirst from the window.

"So, Hime," the other girl interrupted again, "I say we go out somewhere today. I hear the carnival by the peir is great this time of year!"

Looking as if Christmas had come early, Orihime nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, boy, I love the carnival!" she exclaimed. "So many things to do, and funny animals…"

Tatsuki smiled and pulled her friend easily to her feet. She walked to the bedroom door when suddenly a cold feeling overcame her, as if her feet had just been drenched in ice water. Orihime obviously felt it too, as she leapt forward, her bubbly personality replaced with a grim determination.

"What the-" Tatsuki managed. Then, right before her eyes, the air began to shimmer, as if it was being pulled at roughly by some invisible force. The space in the center of her living room began to rip apart. Tatsuki stared as the fabric of space-time in her dimension was torn open right before her eyes. Orihime merely raised her hands defensively, not appearing shocked in the slightest.

"Tatsuki," Orihime said tersely. "Run!"

"To where?" She countered, raising her fists instinctively.

The girls watched as the garganta opened in the room, its black maw absorbing furnishings, decorations and light. As the table was nearly engulfed, split right down the middle by the portal to a place Orihime could only describe as hell, a foot extended through, clad in white with a matching shoe. The design was as familiar and haunting to Orihime as one could be. But it was followed by an arm, wrapped in black cloth. An almost cape-like jacket, like the one Ichigo wore as a Shinigami. At the waist, a sword hung, its hilt as bleak and white as the landscape from whence its owner came.

Finally, the face of the intruder emerged. Orihime watched as the long, messy brown hair gave way to a sinister visage. The eyes were narrow, haunting, all red sclera and yellow pupil. The long, crooked nose that hung between them, still partially covered by a bleach white hollow's mask only seemed to accent that. The mouth was curved upward in a terrible approximation of a smile, as if a wolf suddenly found a hapless deer infinitely amusing.

Orihime took in her breath, instantly recognizing the signs of an Arrancar. "Santen Kesshun! I reject!"

Instantly, the tri-link shield appeared before her, blocking the passage of the creature as soon as the Garganta behind him closed.

An amused chuckle was all her response garnered.

"Well, well, well."

Tatsuki saw blurs. She had clearly seen a massive, black hole appear in Orihime's living room. As if that wasn't bad enough, now an invisible creature was in the room and it was _talking_. She heard its words clear as day. The voice was like acid in her veins. She took in Orihime's shield, a triangle of glowing light. And in her hair, the clip had broken off on four of its points.

Gasping, Tatsuki mumbled, "Shun-Shun-Rikka…"

The man turned his head toward her as if noticing her for the first time. "Oh, what have we here? My, my, you must have some level of Spiritual energy to be conscious right now."

Orihime gasped, surprised Tatsuki was being addressed by this invisible man. "Who are you?" she demanded, steeling her voice as much as possible. _Oh Kurosaki-kun, you'd better get here soon!_

"And who might you be?" the creature questioned. "What is this fabulous power you seem to be displaying?"

His finger extended, long and pale, to prod the borders of Orihime's shield. She grimaced, remembering the ease with which high-level hollows could punch through her shield. She hoped this one, at least didn't have the same ability.

But her fears were unwarranted. As the creature pushed against it, a tendril of smoke began to rise, a sizzling sound accompanying it. The man drew back, surprised. "What indeed…" he murmured.

Emboldened, Orihime spoke up again. "I don't care who you are! Get out! Leave my friends alone!"

The feral grin returned and the man disappeared right before Orihime's eyes. When he next spoke, it was as if a ghost were speaking from every direction at once. "But what would be the point in that. I believe this one will do…"

And suddenly, he reappeared, next to Orihime. His sword was drawn, and he stabbed it through Tatsuki's stomach, impaling her.

"NO!" Orihime cried as her oldest and best friend was ran through. "Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun!" she called out.

The little fairy charged, but the Arrancar swatted him away easily.

She watched helplessly as the creature lifted her in the air, holding her up on his sword as if a prize.

"Yes, she will do nicely."

***

Kisuke Urahara was not one to remain inobservant. As all the heroes of Karakura went about their various diversions, Kisuke instead stayed watchful, and he was glad he did. He felt a spike of Reiatsu, exactly like the one he had felt the week before. It was the fourth consecutive week he'd felt such a surge, and it didn't bode well that none of the other Shinigami, Quincy or other spiritually sensitive residents did not come ask him about it.

But this time, a sense of urgency overcame him. Discarding his gigai, he moved with the speed only an ex covert-ops agent could.

***

"Put her down!" Orihime yelled, her anger rising. _He could not take Tatsuki from her! She did nothing to deserve this! _

"Tsubaki!" she cried again. The tiny fairy attacked, screaming a war cry. The Arrancar swatted him again, but then recoiled in surprise. A hole was in the center of his hand exactly where he had contacted the sprite.

"HA!" Tsubaki taunted. "Finally, girl, you've got some spunk to you! Take that you scurvy Hollow! I'll hole you like Swiss cheese, just you wait-"

The arrancar fired a bala at Tsubaki in mid-gloat that blew him back into Orihime's arms. He lay in her cupped hands, dizzied by the blast.

Orihime felt empty in the pit of her stomach, looking at her best friend's limp form her efforts had no effect on the creature, and as usual, her position was to be caught alone, waiting for rescue.

Only this time, it wasn't her life on the line.

***

Ichigo paused in mid throw, holding the popcorn in his hand. _That reiatsu again… _

Rukia had paused as well.

"So you felt it this time?"

The shinigami looked at him quizzically. "This time? You've felt that before?"

"Yeah…"

"HEY, BE QUIET IN THE MOVIE! MY LITTLE GIRL IS TRYIN' TO ENJOY HERSELF!"

Ichigo ignored the man, concentrating. The surge of reiatsu faded as before, but it had seemed to be much stronger. Ichigo stood, just before feeling another surge of even more powerful and much more familiar energy. _Kisuke…_

Rukia tugged at his arm, imploring him to sit back down and he complied, letting the popcorn slip from his hand.

_Kisuke will take care of it_, he told himself.

Author's note: This update is the longest by far! 14 pages! 6100 words!

So, I've come across another fabulous fic. Hell Butterfly by Alliryan. Check it out if you have the time. Its absolutely marvelous, I promise.

The Mr. Arisawa mentioned is not Tatsuki's family, just some fictional character I made up without realizing I was reusing the name. I should probably be careful about that, but it doesn't really matter.

Sosuke Sagura is a nod to my other favorite anime Full Metal Panic! 100 AiS brownie points to anyone who got that before they read this.

See you next week, and don't forget to tell me what you think!


	11. Torn Away, the Second Invasion

_SO! Its Monday again people, and I'll say this. THANK YOU SO MUCH for making All In Shade a critical and commercial success. We have officially reached 3000 hits! (does happy dance)_

_Anyway, so I left you guys a bit of a cliffie last week. I hope you weren't pining away over Tatsuki's fate…she's really tough, remember guys. Okay, maybe not impaled, tough._

_Well anyway, here we go._

Ch.11

The creature turned to Orihime, inspecting her more carefully now. "Do you care about your friend?"

As if to accent this point Tatsuki's hand twitched, sending a surge of relief through the orange haired girl.

_She's still alive!_

Orihime just paused as Tsubaki stood again in her cupped palm. A plan began forming in her mind, but she had no idea if it would work. She had to try though, for Tatsuki's sake. Determination flooded her. She realized that Ichigo was not coming. He wouldn't be here so it was up to her to protect someone for once.

"Tsubaki!" she cried again. The tiny man leapt up and attacked once more, heading straight for the creature's nose, and the remains of its hollow mask.

The Arrancar growled in annoyance and prepared another bala but Orihime was ready, and so was Tsubaki.

"NOW!" she yelled. The fairy adjusted his course just as the blast fired, ripping a hole in the ceiling that opened the room to the sunlight of the day.

The fairy, going far too fast in a space far too small for the hollow to fire a second shot, impacted the hilt of his zanpakutou, hesitating just a hint as he drilled through it, and the hand holding it. It fell from the hollow's grip, Tatsuki's weight too much to bear with a hole through its hand. As soon as the girl hit the ground, the impact driving the sword back up out of her body, Orihime shouted, "Soten Kisshun!" Ayame and Shun'o darted around the prostrate girl's figure, forming a healing barrier between her and the arrancar.

The creature grinned calmly. He began clapping though he hardly made a sound with his pitted hands. "Bravo! Quite impressive," he said. Acid dripped from every syllable and fear rose unchecked in Orihime's belly. Tatsuki was relatively safe now, but what about herself?

The Arrancar seemed to ask the same question with the sheer malevolence in his eyes. He took a single step towards Orihime, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her into the air as easily as he would a child.

"Little girl, you have no idea who you are dealing with, so let me inform you so you might remember me in Hueco Mundo. I am the lord of the underworld. And, you, human, are nothing. Take my name with you to your grave."

Orihime felt her flesh burning under his grip. She couldn't breathe and she kicked her legs uselessly at her assailant. As her last breath burned up in her lungs, surrendering the fire that had become her beating heart became the only option. Her fingers pried uselessly at the iron grip that seized her throat, crushing her windpipe through sheer force. One by one, her fingers lost their strength and fell still. As Orihime dipped into the well of darkness that rose to meet her, she spared one final glance at the Soten Kisshun that was sputtering out of existence over Tatsuki's limp from.

Her thoughts flew to her brother as she neared death. Was this what he experienced? This gradual fading from consciousness? Did he die quickly? Was he that lucky?

"My name is…Demuza."

_I'm sorry Tatsuki. I'm sorry Ichigo. Sora…will I see you now?_

Her only answer was darkness; the cold grip of her killer; the cold grip of Demuza.

And yet…

"Sing, Benihime."

Suddenly there was a sound like the air itself being rend apart and an explosion threw her limp body aside. Air flooded her lungs. Glorious air. She gasped in her invisible lifeblood and coughed, the unfamiliar taste of blood salting her tongue. Looking up, she saw her entire bedroom wall had been blown into a jagged, smoking gash. The smoke began to clear, but she couldn't even see her rescuer.

The Arrancar looked up, a look of utter bemusement on his face. A black scar had burned itself onto his back, mirroring the path the energy blast took into Orihime's apartment. The relieved girl watched as the Soten shield covering Tatsuki regained its strength.

Suddenly, the Arrancar blurred out of existence, reappearing outside. He faced Kisuke, clapping again. "Masterful performance, absolutely masterful. The brave knight comes to the rescue at the last possible second, rescuing the princess with an explosion of unforeseen power! Classic!"

The ex-Captain merely stared past his green striped hat. A drawn sword was all the talking he needed to hear.

"Tell, me, are you Karakura Town's famous protector? The being of supreme power who even defeated the great Espada and Sosuke Aizen?"

The shopkeeper opted not to respond. Instead, he leapt forward, swinging Benihime in a tight arc. Brilliant sapphire energy lanced out, crossing the space between them almost instantly. Another blur of movement, though, and the creature avoided it. Orihime just watched from her room, in awe of the display of power. The creature's reiatsu was oppressive, its energy stifling her as opposed to just seconds ago when she couldn't even feel it.

She turned her attention away from the battle, focusing on healing Tatsuki as quickly as possible.

***

Kisuke hadn't felt a reiatsu this powerful in years. The sheer weight of it was nearly overwhelming, like Ichigo or Kenpachi's. _Or Aizen's_, he thought grimly. Shinji's old lieutenant had nearly everyone beat in terms of sheer power. _But how did a single hollow get this powerful? _He parried a strike from the extended nails of the creature and delivered a side kick to its gut that sent it flying.

_Is it a Vasto Lorde? It has to be. But how is it an Arrancar if we have possession of the Hogyoku again? _A bala nearly took his hat off and Kisuke flash stepped behind the creature, swinging Benihime at its exposed back. It dodged the strike with another burst of Sonido. _Are there other ways to make Arrancar like there are Vizards? And its so fast._

The creature appeared in front of him and swung a kick that he blocked with his forearm. He realized a split second later that he was sailing towards the ground before…._Oof!_ He landed in a cloud of splintered wood and dust next to Orihime. Leaping back to his feet and growling in annoyance, the shinigami dashed back into the sky to continue the fight. Benihime lanced red death at the creature, spraying a pattern through the air that Urahara knew was nearly impossible to avoid, but somehow, the creature sidestepped every single blast, unsheathing its zanpakutou as Kisuke reached him.

It blocked his first strike and his second, but his third swing connected with its left arm. Benihime scraped along its iron heirro and to Kisuke's surprise, not even leaving a scratch.

***

Down below Orihime looked up, seeing Urahara attack the creature, a grim set to his features she had never before seen. Their movements were so fast she could hardly keep up with them. She saw, however, when Urahara's sword slashed at the Arrancar's arm. Sparks sprang through the sky, and not a single scratch was left behind. Kisuke jumped back, landing on a platform of compressed energy in midair. _How did I ever hurt that thing?_ Orihime wondered.

***

Grinning again, the creature placed its hands lazily on its hips. "You're supposed to be powerful, Karakura Town!" It yelled at no one in particular. For the first time, Orihime noted the creature had a definite lisp, as if its tongue was that of a snake.

"Where are the truly powerful beings? Hmm?" he asked. "Where are Karakura town's heroes?"

Urahara smirked. _This guy doesn't know what's coming to him._ "You want heroes?" Urahara asked, distracting the creature for a bare instant. "You're gonna like this."

A fist slammed into the creature's face. Hard. The bladed knuckle guard on the fist cut deeply, slashing the cheekbone nearly in two and trailing upward. The creature's hierro saved it from certain death, as the blade slashed towards its skull and scraped off. Its path left a deep scar, however, but no inhuman blood leaked from the gash in the hollow's face.

"Sorry we're late Kisuke. Just got your butterfly," Kensei Muguruma called out to his absolute favorite shop owner.

Urahara's confident smile returned. "Like what you see?" he asked the Arrancar.

***

The creature straightened its neck, looking around. Shinigami began flash stepping from every direction, the air suddenly an explosion of Reiatsu that made it nearly impossible for Orihime to breathe. The afternoon sky became tinted with a yellow glare, as if the sun was shining through a filter and Orihime stared in surprise and awe at the beings that had come to save her.

Seven Vizard surrounded the creature, zanpakutou drawn. The former captains and lieutenants looked ready for business.

Shinji Hirako stepped forward, buoyed by his own immense spiritual pressure. "Well, well, what have we here? A post Aizen Arrancar, huh? I didn't think that was possible." He shot a glance at Kisuke.

"I didn't think it was either," Urahara answered the unspoken question. "At least not so soon. And this one appears to be a Vasto Lorde."

"Ooh!" Mashiro Kuna teased. "Vasto lorde! I'm _scared_!" the green haired girl stuck out her tongue at the creature.

Kensei buried his face in his left hand, a vein slowly emerging on his temple. "Mashiro will you stop it? I had to rescue you from the last damn arrancar you teased like that."

Mashiro ignored him completely, turning around and slapping her rear, as if inviting a bull to charge.

"So obnoxious…" Kensei grumbled. The hollow's tongue slid out of its mouth, giving the assembled Shinigami hybrids an eerie image of a human face flicking a snake tongue. Then its features became a smirk once again. It moved.

Kensei barely had time to let his face become a mask of surprise before he had to shunpo to Mashiro's side, his fist seemingly swinging at empty air. Tekken Tachikaze was a bare inch from connecting with nothing at all before the Arrancar appeared in its path. But as quick as he was, Kensei was too late. A sword, already in motion, slashed across Mashiro's stomach, spilling her blood into the empty sky.

The creature took the punch from Kensei in stride, tumbling sideways a few yards before flipping onto all fours and skidding to a halt on nothing but air. It opened its mouth in a wide smile, as if it were laughing. Right before its tongue shot out to cross the half dozen yards between itself and the startled vizard.

The slimy appendage wrapped itself around Kensei's arm before he could react, yanking him towards the hollow. He prepared himself for the obvious strike, using his free hand to prevent himself from being impaled on the creature's sword. The end result, however was that a powerful kick to the ribs sent him flying.

Shinji passed by him headed the opposite direction. "Get your lieutenant!" he snarled at the stubborn, silver haired man. Kensei looked back at the creature for a brief second, revenge clouding his thoughts before he found his way to Mashiro's side. She lay in the ruins of a garage, having plummeted through the roof and slamming to a halt atop some unfortunate resident's car.

Kensei grimaced at the collateral damage as he hopped through the Mashiro-sized hole. His lieutenant was in worse shape than the objects that broke her fall. Her stomach was slashed wide open, her guts nearly spilling out. Kensei fought down his lunch and began to rip his shirt to make a bandage. Mashiro's fingers lifted slightly and her neck turned a fraction of an inch toward him.

"Ke…ken….Kensei," she managed. That word cost her dearly and with an enormous heave, she coughed, blood gurgling in her mouth and running down her cheek.

"Don't talk," Kensei said as reassuringly as he could, working quickly. He couldn't help but notice how his voice cracked. He began to put pressure on the wound and use what little healing Kido he knew, but in this respect his talents were woefully inadequate.

"HACHI!" he hollered instead, looking up through the hole to the sky where his comrades were fighting.

As if to answer, the garage itself became illuminated in yellow light, wrapped in one of Hachi's protective barriers. The portly man, however, did not enter. The reason for the protection became clear when a large fireball crashed into the top of the shield. _What the fuck…?_

Kensei focused, trying his hardest, but Mashiro's already pale features were only graying as she lost more and more blood. Using one hand to rip his shirt to shreds, Kensei changed bandages but it had no effect. "Somebody help! She's dying here!"

***

Rukia Kuchiki sat in a place between heaven and hell. No, the sticky floor clinging to her shoes didn't bother her much. Her feet couldn't touch the floor while she sat anyway. The movie itself was a brilliant experience, and she loved every minute of it. Ichigo's warm presence at her side made her more comfortable than she ever had been at the Kuchiki Manor. His annoyance at watching the childish movie somehow made the situation even better. All of that, combined with the wonderful thing Ichigo had called 'popcorn' that she had in her hands, that part was the heaven.

No, her hell was the powerful reiatsu that had manifested itself so far away from them. They were not pursuing it. They were not engaging it, or protecting Karakura from it. Because Rukia was hiding. The reiatsu, feeling it, being around it, brought back fear. The dark forest, Captain Ukitake's labored breathing. Her own helplessness as the tongue flicked back and forth, drawing her captain towards it, as if he were hypnotized.

Her hell was reliving that horrible day.

Kaien stepped toward her, arms outstretched, "Rukia…"

Jushiro fell forward onto Sode no Shirayuki, his eyes glazed and lifeless already. "Rukia…"

The creature was so powerful. She couldn't move…she was surely to be killed any second now. The creature walked forth, its breath hot on her face as it leaned over her. The slimy tongue slid out, its hollow mask pushing against her nose. Paralyzed.

A tongue ran across her lips, caressing them softly and leaving a slight sting, the hollow acid burning her soul just a little. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think…

"Rukia!"

The reiatsu was gone. The sensation, the memories. She looked up confused at the rabbit dancing across the giant screen, seeming to match beats with the pounding of her own heart.

She looked up at Ichigo, who had a concerned expression on his face. "You alright Shorty?

Instead of answering, Rukia took a bite of popcorn. She searched out the source of the Reiatsu, but found nothing. As if it had never existed.

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's arm, draped across the back of her seat, and pulled it over her shoulder. She didn't understand the comfort that washed over her at that simple gesture but she wanted it, worse than she had ever wanted anything before.

_As if it never existed…_ She wished.

***

Orihime watched from the new window of her apartment. It wasn't really a window. It used to be a wall, but that mattered little at the moment. She watched the Vizard and Kisuke Urahara fight for their lives against one opponent. The one Tsubaki had seemingly injured so easily. Within seconds, one of them had been brutally slashed and another kicked to kingdom come.

Urahara and Shinji attacked it simultaneously, but the creature was everywhere at once. It was faster than all of them, and every one of its strikes seemed to find blood. Hachi worked overtime trying from afar to both keep the collateral damage to a minimum and box the creature in with his nearly impenetrable barriers. The other three vizard were alternating in their attacks, darting in for a strike that was inevitably blocked and retreating before a counterattack could cut off a hand or foot.

It was like a dance in the sky between the most agile of contestants, each new step holding life or death. Orihime wondered briefly how they managed to move that quickly, maintain their presence in the battle while not losing track of their allies or enemies. She gulped, realizing that this was what Ichigo's entire life had become. One misstep from certain death.

One of the Vizards drew their hand across their face, Shinji, and Orihime braced herself just in time to prevent the wave of Hollow reiatsu from chilling her to the bone. He fired a Kido spell at the creature, which merely sidestepped, its blade blocking a back attack from Urahara simultaneously. The fireball continued, directly toward the spot that Kensei and Mashiro had fallen to. Hachi realized Shinji's mistake before the former Captain did himself and a barrier erected itself around the house just before the spell hit.

Orihime breathed a sigh of relief that she took back almost instantly. "Somebody help! She's dying here!" Instantly, her attention jumped to the ensconced garage. She looked down at Tatsuki beside her, covered by the Soten Kisshun. Her wound was healed, Orihime knew, although she wasn't conscious yet. She recalled Ayame and Shun'o, instead calling out her Santen Kesshun. When the three fairies darted out, covering Tatsuki, Orihime felt confident enough to dash down the stairs and outside.

As soon as she stepped from the door, a wave of heat from the battle above hit her. Her skin prickled as if it were freezing and boiling at the same time. Flinching from the sudden exposure, she realized suddenly that the energy wasn't physical. Holding up her arms in fright would do nothing to protect her from the malevolent reiatsu manifesting itself. She dashed across the street, wondering how the Vizards were faring, but not daring to look. Suddenly, Lisa Yadomaru landed in a heap on the concrete just in front of her. She twitched once, then lay still.

The Arrancar slammed into the pavement feet first next to her. Orihime gulped. "Koten Zanshun!" she cried. With a rebel yell, Tsubaki charged the creature. Instead of his usual tiny streak of light, a blast of white energy soared over Orihime's outstretched hands, blowing the Arrancar off of his feet.

_Was that… Tsubaki?_ Orihime stared in disbelief.

Her question was answered by a minute squeak from the sidewalk, followed by Love Aikawa wielding an enormous spiked club, the Vizard yelled one word to her as he pounded the weapon into the creature's defense. "GO!"

Orihime obeyed him, bending at the waist and running flat out toward the downed Tsubaki while red, blue and white ripples of power incinerated the air above her. Pausing long enough to discover that Love's directive hadn't been aimed at her at all, but the assembled fighters, Orihime saw them form an offensive phalanx between the Arrancar and Lisa while Hachi recovered her with Shunpo as quickly as possible. The Arrancar took a severe swing to the back from Love while Shinji impaled it simultaneously and Orihime dashed effortlessly through Hachi's barrier. Inside, Kensei looked up at her.

"Hey, its you! Can you…"

She cut him off in mid-sentence, calling her healing barrier into existence over the grievously wounded combatant.

Kensei put his blood soaked hand on her shoulder, his face ashen and serious. "Thank you," he managed past a lump in his throat. "I thought we were going to lose her."

Orihime just gave a slight smile.

"It is the least I could do," she said, truly meaning it. She hated how useless she felt whenever a battle like this erupted. "You all came to save me, remember?"

Kensei nodded once again, drawing his hollow mask out as he stepped outside. Orihime shuddered visibly. The hatred she felt pouring from his reiatsu was almost palpable. As soon as he was beyond the barrier, however, his reiatsu disappeared. Within seconds, Hachi stepped through in his stead, just long enough to deposit the unconscious form of Lisa Yadomaru. Orihime had her work cut out for her.

***

Kensei stepped to the edge of the barrier, letting his hollow powers flow through his body, augmenting his Bankai's strength. The speed, the precision, the familiar power all came flooding back to him with just one swipe of his palm. And the _hatred_. Oh, this was new. He felt it deep down, true loathing like he'd never felt. Not toward Aizen, or that backstabber Tousen. No, this was something else entirely. He shunpoed out of the barrier, already at full speed.

Kensei appeared behind the hollow in the yellow framed sky. "Hey snakey, remember me?"

Demuza turned into his fist, Tekken Tachikaze's power surging through it until…

"White…WIND!"

An expanding ball of energy engulfed the Hollow, its intensity forcing all of those involved to avert their eyes. When the smoke cleared, the scorched hollow surprisingly looked little worse for the wear. That wasn't saying much as its clothes were tattered enough as it stood, but it hardly looked like the barbecued pile of flesh that Kensei was expecting.

"You're a tough little bastard," he said, squaring up again.

The creature again smiled wide, but Kensei was ready. He reverted Tekken Tachikaze to its shikai and slashed out, letting its Air Blades slice at its extending tongue before it ever reached him. The end of it fell off and the hollow recoiled.

Within a second of its tongue reentering its mouth, it came back out, looking unscathed, but Kensei had sent his message. He wouldn't get caught by surprise twice. At least he thought he wouldn't. The creature then did the last thing any of them could have predicted. The tongue extended, out again, but then looped back and ducked down the creature's throat.

_What the…It swallowed its own tongue?_ Kensei wondered. But the tongue re emerged from its neck, wrapped around something made of bright metal.

Like a circus performer, the creature extracted a sword from down its own throat, its tongue wrapped solidly around the hilt.

It attacked Kensei, forcing him to block with Tachikaze in its shikai state. The power behind each blow drove him back father and farther until a shrill whistle told him to get away, fast. A burst of shunpo carried him to a nearby building's roof while red arcs of energy burned into the creature once again.

The creature looked around the battlefield, surrounded as it was by combatants with very few weaknesses individually. While they fought together, they wouldn't lose, no matter how long it took. Instead, its eyes alighted on the once place there was a weakness. Kisuke noticed it as well, flash stepping away, even as the creature fired a bala ahead of itself.

The blast struck the shield covering Tatsuki and broke it easily. It impaled her through the same spot in her gut, opening the wound once again, reaching her just before Kisuke. The shinigami swung his sword for a killing blow, but suddenly the creature was not there. No burst of sonido, no flash step. It simply disappeared. Outside of the barrier Hachi had erected, suspending the dome they were fighting under in time, a garganta opened, the creature standing right next to it.

"Dammit!" Kensei cursed, charging upward. "No you don't!"

But he was too late. As he reached it, the creature stepped through and the garganta disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

Kensei slowed to a halt and turned around, looking down at his comrades. Someone had a lot of explaining to do.

***

Genryuusai Yamamoto Sotaicho sat cross legged on the floor of the Captain's meeting chamber. Ryujin Jakka lay across his lap, the scorched ash staff an innocuous container for the power within. Byakuya Kuchiki stood in the room, the air of regality tangible in his presence. Both of them waited patiently for just a few minutes before the door opened and an enormous brute of a man stepped through, jostling his division members as he did so. As usual a pink tuft of hair bobbed over the man's shoulder. As he walked the decorative bells he wore in his hair clanged noisily.

Kenpachi Zaraki looked at Yamamoto with his one uncovered eye. Seeing the stern expression on his face his grin widened. "Whassamatter Gramps?" Kenpachi asked without a trace of respect in his baritone.

"Silence, Zaraki Taicho," Yamamoto answered. And he sat, quiet himself, waiting.

Within minutes, a very excited looking Mayuri Kurotsuchi appeared, closing the chamber door behind him. The quirky scientist adjusted his headdress, the golden conical ears appearing to have reached their limit of comfort for the day. His normally odd face paint was in full effect today. Kenpachi looked at him in disgust, wondering if his fellow captain could get any weirder.

"Good," Yamamoto rumbled as Kurotsuchi stood at attention. "Zaraki Taicho and Kuchiki Taicho, we have received reports that Soifon Taicho was within Soul Society last night. She did not address any of her unit, nor did she update her mission, so we must assume she is a traitor to Soul Society. She will be captured and executed for her treason. Hitsugaya Taicho is also to be recovered for dereliction of duty. Both the Second and Tenth Divisions are to stand down until the successful capture of their respective leaders. This task I set to you two."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "Hai."

Kenpachi flexed the shoulder Yachiru sat perched on sending his lieutenant scrambling to his other. "I don't get it. Why am I going? If we're not going after Ichigo, and I _assume _that we can't destroy large portions of the town, what's my involvement?"

Yachiru clearly understood however and she smiled broadly as she explained, calmly tugging on one of Kenpachi's hair bells. "Ken-chan, you're there for backup! In case they try to escape once Byakkun catches em!"

"Not to say that's the only use for a brute like you," Kurotsuchi spoke up with a smirk, his slight clearly directed at the 11th division captain.

Kenpachi grunted. "At least I'm some use, freak. Sheesh. One division after us and none of the ability."

"Silence!" Yamamoto bellowed. "Enough bickering. Kurotsuchi Taicho. It is your task to provide support for this mission. You will use your abilities to locate Soifon and Hitsugaya. You will work as a team, because we cannot afford to fail. Soul Society is in a fragile state as it is, with only five active Captains until Sajin recovers. This means it is absolutely imperative that the others be recovered _alive_ Zaraki."

Kenpachi just smirked. "That's up to them, ain't it?"

Byakuya merely coked his head slighty, speaking for the first time I the meeting. "I was not aware Komamura Taicho was incapacitated."

Yamamoto gave no comment. So Kurotsuchi spoke up, "Yes, he is quite ill. Retsu is caring for him personally. As unfortunate as that is, I would have loved the opportunity to examine his unique body composition."

All three of the other captains ignored him. "Very well," Yamamoto said, concluding the meeting. "You have your task."

The three captains grunted, "Hai," in unison, turning to leave the chamber.

Kenpachi had been relegated to backup. He was not in a good mood.

"Maybe I can finally use my-"

"Shutup."

_Author's note: _

_Hey, guys I have a question for you. One person will be added to the team General Yamamoto is preparing. Who will it be? So here goes the kicker. I'm going to let __**YOU CHOOSE**__ who it will be! _

_The Rules: _

_1. it cannot be a captain (or Karai for plot reasons)_

_2. it cannot be someone that is too weak to be considered for such a task._

_(everyone else is fair game)_

_3. Pick carefully because this will have SERIOUS plot ramifications. _

_4. Leave your answer by way of…hehehe…review! Please explain why you would like to see that character, even if its only because he/she is your fav._

_A few of my faves…_

_Hisagi_

_Ikkaku_

_Kira_

_Yumichika_

_Nanao_

_See you next week!_


	12. The Gotei 13 Moves

So, guys, its Monday again…

Oh its not…oh boy…im in trouble aren't I? (Hides from torrent of tomatoes)

Well, by (slightly) popular demand, Nanao will be the de-facto choice for the excursion to the living! By not so slight popular demand, this chapter, while being absolutely critical to the first arc's plot imho, will feature LOTS of SOIFON! (yay)

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I do, however, own the computer I am typing this on, so NA! take that KUBO, with your one week manga breaks!

(I apologize for that outburst. Now for your regularly scheduled programming.)

Ch.12

Worlds away, a ripple appeared in the air. It shimmered briefly, as if moving, as if tempting the world to challenge its existence. It moved as if with a purpose, rippled forth as if through grand design. And yet…soon the shimmer stopped the ceaseless activity of its own journey through the endless forest.

The endless forest. It stretched on to the east and west and encompassed everything in the north and south. Endless. So the shimmer stopped briefly, moving downward into a cave buried in the forest floor.

Darkness.  
Rocks.  
Roots.  
Death.

The shimmer continued on, passing a limp broken form, on the floor. A female human, a tuft of dark hair sticking out of the webbing she was wrapped in, was no welcome intruder in Hueco Mundo.

The shimmer kept moving deeper and deeper in the cave, seeking the source of the suppressed energy it had been feeling for decades. Finally, after so long, the creature plunged the result of its scavenge into the crack in the wall. The mask of a hollow, the battle scars still fresh upon its visage. The mask was strong Much stronger than usual. It pressed into the tiny crack, forcing it open just a bit wider. A surge of energy pressed back upon the spot. The very pressure of the energy contained within was pushing the mask back out.

The unusual shimmer in the air pushed it in, turning it slowly, as one would leverage open a locked door. The shimmer grew more insistent and began to break up as Demuza was forced to use more of his energy to pry the hole open. Finally, as the Arrancar was fully revealed, the mask cracked along its middle and broke. The remaining piece shot out of the wall like a cork, pinging harmlessly from the dank rocks beyond it.

Demuza discarded the destroyed mask. His search would continue.

***

Ichigo stepped out of the movie theater in high spirits. Although he had gotten frustrated about the Arrancar reiatsu he felt earlier, he no longer worried because it didn't take long for Kisuke to finish it. Soon after the creature's arrival, both of their reiatsu's disappeared, and Ichigo was used to Kisuke hiding his presence. Rukia walked at his side, the remains of the popcorn jug in her hand. She occasionally tossed one of the lukewarm flakes in her mouth and it was clear that the novelty hadn't worn off for her.

"You know you can throw that away now," he pointed out.

"I like it!" she half-answered, munching on a new flake.

Ichigo just shrugged, running a tired hand through his bright hair. Thankfully Chad and Uryu had the decency to leave instead of sitting behind them snickering and commenting on how bad the movie was. In truth, Ichigo hadn't seen much of the movie. His eyes found a reason to wander.

"What?" Rukia asked, mouth full of cold popcorn. They stepped outside into the evening sun. Its orange rays slanted downward, illuminating the summer evening. Illuminating her soft features.

Ichigo looked away embarrassed. "Nuthin, geez,"

"Ichigo," Rukia whispered gently.

Turning around, he noticed that same softness in her eyes, that longing he now noticed more and more. But for the first time, she directed it at him, her eyes not hardening as they turned to face his own. It floored him. He stared into the deep violet orbs, taking in every detail and burning it into his memory. Rukia put her hands behind her back in an uncharacteristically feminine shyness and turned her face away, her eyes exploring the corners of their sockets as they tried to maintain contact with Ichigo's.

_What are you_ _doing? _Ichigo thought furiously as he sought out her cheeks with his hands. He turned her face back towards him, his fingertips gently caressing her cheek. His breath hitched slightly as he felt, no heard her heart pounding. Or was that his? He couldn't tell. All he knew was…

Reiatsu. Powerful, familiar. Ichigo broke away and looked up into the sky. It was as if someone had flipped a switch within him. He didn't see Rukia's disappointed gaze looking not into the orange sunset, but at him.

"Did you feel that?" He asked. All the hints of kindness, softness, compassion, they were gone from his voice. He was the uber-powerful substitute Shinigami again. Boy wonder.

Completely oblivious to Rukia's disappointment, Ichigo grabbed her hand. "C'mon, this can't be good."

***

Soifon reached up and touched her neck. A soft cloth was pressed against the wound Shunsui had inflicted the night before. A soft hand held it in place. Soifon's eyes blinked open at the contact, her mind suddenly and irrevocably conscious. Her head rested casually on Yoruichi's lap. Soifon leapt up, blushing furiously.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama!" she stammered out. "I…"

But words failed her. The image of Karai's lips locked together with her own sprang into her drowsy mind and she found a lump in her throat that not even shunko could remove.

Yoruichi just smiled amicably. "Glad to see you awake Soi! You've been sleeping for the better part of a day now."

The petite captain merely gulped in a vain attempt to clear her airway as unfamiliar feelings welled up inside her. Yoruichi kept her gaze on her, eyes narrowing in concern.

"Is everything alright Soi? How'd it go back there?"

_Yoruichi-sama is so benevolent!_ Soifon thought, pain welling in her gut. _She has no idea what I've done, and she is treating me as if I deserve her compassion. As if I deserve her concern._ _As if_ _I…_

"Look, Soi, I've been thinking," Yoruichi's eyes averted slowly, finding cause to examine the back of her hands scrupulously. "I've not really been there for you when you needed me. Hell, I haven't really seen you but for the last year or so out of a hundred, so I understand why if you say no, but…"

Soifon was utterly lost. She briefly realized that the warm towel was still pressed against her neck, her own hand holding it in place. She lowered it only to find that the wound beneath was completely healed.

"I want to spend some time with you while I can, you know? While you're here, I mean. Well, I know you're not here to see me, and you've got more important things to do and all, but while you're not busy we can maybe do some fun stuff…?"

Yoruichi met Soifon's eyes and the younger woman was taken aback by what she saw there. The openness and fervent hope behind her golden retinas was far more than Soifon could bear to see in her goddess.

"Of course, Yoruichi-sama," Soifon said courteously, cursing herself for not being able to tell the woman no.

She breathed a sigh of relief when Yoruichi relaxed, her eyes resuming their normal shape. "Great! Well, while you were gone, I took the liberty of planning some fun stuff for us to do! We cant really do a lot of it anymore cause its too late, but there's a few things that are still open if we hurry! Go get dressed, we'll leave in ten."

Soifon marched past the carmel skinned woman and headed for her room to get into some inconspicuous clothing, her head hanging lower than it had in years.

***

Ichigo stepped into the Kurosaki house in a hurry, practically slamming the door closed behind him. The house was eerily quiet, without the usual noises of Karin and Yuzu's chatter or Isshin's dopey antics.

"Yuzu!" He called out. "Karin!" But no one answered him. Rukia stepped behind him, her tiny hands seeking out his arm.

"Ichigo, I don't think they're here. We should go and at least find Hitsugaya-Taicho. He might know where they are."

"Right," Ichigo said, casting one last look around his empty home. He turned around and was about to reach for the door, but what he saw stopped him in his tracks. Rukia turned around next and he heard her gasp loudly beside him.

A white robe billowed gently behind Byakuya Kuchiki as he stood in Ichigo's path. The shinigami had a dangerous set to his eyes, and his chin was a permanent fixture in the air above Ichigo.

"Nii-san," Rukia breathed.

Ichigo stepped slightly to his left, his arm going out instinctively to protect Rukia.

Byakuya paused, observing Ichigo's behavior closely.

"Why do you move to protect her?" he asked, his cool, measured voice breaking the tension in the room. "You assume I'm here for her? Or that I would waste my time in a pointless battle with you if I was?"

Ichigo was taken aback by this question. "You're…not here for Rukia?" he looked back at the girl behind him. She was evidently just as confused as he.

Byakuya shook his head slowly. "No, It is much more important, given the situation, that I and Zaraki-taicho recover the two captains you have been harboring. Punishing Rukia for something she may or may not have done is a pointless quest for the Gotei 13 at the moment, especially given the trouble you cause whenever her name is mentioned."

The last comment stung as Ichigo had always considered his actions to be helpful to the Court Guard Squads. He shrugged it off. "Whatever. Toshiro and Soifon aren't here though. I doubt you'll bring them in without a fight."

"It matters little. They are under the effects of Kurotsuchi-taicho's power limiters and I am not. Or are you still laboring under the delusion that you are a match for a Gotei 13 captain at full strength, Kurosaki?"

Now he was getting under Ichigo's skin. There was no way he'd lost to Soifon at one quarter of her power… "Not as much as you were laboring to try and beat me the last time we fought."

Byakuya turned his head back as he left the Kurosaki house. "Was I?"

Ichigo watched him until he disappeared in a burst of Shunpo, the leaves of nearby trees rustling slightly at the spirit's passing.

Rukia saw the doubt clouding his eyes before he could squash it down properly and he turned to face her. "C'mon Shorty, we gotta go find the others."

She just nodded as she followed him out, her mind back on that fateful day on Sogyoku hill. Byakuya had fought Ichigo tooth and nail, and Ichigo had bested him. Ichigo was stronger than Nii-san. He had even beaten Aizen, whom even General Yamamoto had said was a match for him.

But she couldn't understand something. Something she had ignored for a long time. Had Byakuya fought with everything he had for the right to… let her die? When he seemed so committed now to protecting her with everything he had?

If he wasn't really trying to win, if he really wanted Ichigo to win that time…then Ichigo could never really beat him. And as strong as he was, fighting Espada and Aizen and Bounts and the like, Ichigo would never be a match for her Nii-san, and never be a match for Aizen in a fair fight, because what transpired was anything but… and never be able to protect her like she loved to imagine him doing…

She looked up at the broad shoulders in front of her, at the bobbing tuft of red-orange hair that had become such a familiar and reassuring sight when only someone truly invincible could pull her out of the fire.

_But how invincible are you really, Ichigo?_

***

_Clothing. This was Yoruichi's idea of fun?_

Soifon stared distastefully at the endless racks of fabric before her. She watched Yoruichi dip and weave between them occasionally selecting some item for further scrutiny before placing it back messily. This cycle continued for what seemed like hours as Soifon just followed her, only half interested at best with what was going on around her. They had arrived at the mall just a few hours before its scheduled close time, so Soifon knew they couldn't have been shopping that long, but her patience was wearing thin.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama," she mumbled. _Why are you addressing her? Do you have any right to speak?_

"Yeah, Soi?" the woman didn't even look up from the sundress she produced from a rack, checking the tags on it in some sort of shopping ritual.

"What exactly are you looking for?"

Her smile brightened as Soifon asked and she held up the dress. "Something nice, like this!" Yoruichi held the dress up against Soifon, pulling the fabric tight in a few embarrassing areas. "Here you go, Soi. Try this on!"

Soifon mumbled a halfhearted protest as Yoruichi shoved her forcibly into the changing rooms nearby. Soifon looked at the dress in her hands as the inadequate door shut behind her. The assassin reached out and turned the flimsy door lock, sealing herself in. _Well…here we go._

Soifon stripped her clothes off, careful not to look at herself in the full length mirror. She couldn't stand the sight of herself some days. She pulled the dress on as quickly as possible and finally peeked at her reflection. The deep red dress actually didn't look bad, she thought. No overly frilly edges or embarrassing flower patterns adorned it, and it hugged her body well, showing off her flat stomach and toned shoulders and arms.

She stepped outside the door to find Yoruichi already standing there, the slightly taller woman grinning happily.

"You look _great_!" she said, her voice a little strained. "I would have never guessed dresses liked you so much, Soi!"

Soifon looked down, "Yoruichi-sama, I-"

"Okay, change back, its my turn," the woman said, ignoring her as she pushed her back into the changing room. When Soifon emerged, Yoruichi had already stepped into the stall opposite. Soifon hung the dress on the door hook, and as she heard the hanger clicking into place, she also heard a small _tsk!_ Of annoyance from Yoruichi's stall. She looked hesitantly at the tiny space underneath the door and her eyes bulged as she saw Yoruichi's bare ankles being covered up by the descent of the jeans she was wearing.

Her stomach settling uncomfortably again, Soifon felt her hormones surge, clouding her thoughts. She looked around as Yoruichi slipped her slender ankles out of the jeans. It was late, and no one else was in the changing room. The door to the rest of the store was closed and hidden behind rows and rows of clothing racks. It was now or never. Soifon bent over until she was on her hands and knees, crawling silently forward until her face was even with Yoruichi's stall door. She could see everything up to her upper thighs, her skin as smooth and bare as Soifon remembered it. But her womanhood burned with excitement. She wanted to see more.

Fighting down the urge, she stood back up and sat down on the cushioned chair in the corner. Focusing the entirety of her being on her racing heart, she waited patiently until the grey stall door swung open.

"How do I look?" The flattering dress was nowhere near as modest as the one she'd picked for Soifon. The strapless blue garb held a scintillating air, as if daring Soifon to imagine her wearing less. Without trying too hard, the chest barely held in Yoruichi's ample bosom and hugged her curves expertly before ending abruptly halfway down her thighs. Soifon's eyebrows shot up, wondering if she preferred to see her wearing this or nothing at all.

But as ever, decorum would never fail her when addressing her goddess. "You look wonderful, Yoruichi-sama." _Wonderful. _

The woman smiled broadly before turning around and stepping back into the stall. Soifon forced herself to sit still as she waited for her, and didn't have to wait long. Yoruichi stepped out with the dress neatly folded on her arm. "Alright, lets go, we've got one more stop."

Soifon cringed with guilt. She had wronged her Goddess and she had no choice but to apologize.

Gulping, she tried to speak up. "Yoruichi-sama." It came out as barely a whisper.

The other woman looked at her curiously before stepping past, "Can it wait, Soi? I wanna get this before they close the registers."

"But…Yoruichi-sama…"

"No buts. Lets go."

Soifon followed her obediently to the counter, looking curiously at the strange bills she produced to pay for the clothes. "Uhh…Yoruichi-sama," she repeated quietly.

"Not now, Soi, we've gotta hurry," Yoruichi said, claiming her bags and change in one sweeping motion and leaving at a brisk jog.

She worked her mouth silently, exasperated by the woman ignoring her. _How am I supposed to apologize for my actions if I can't even admit them?!_

She followed, however and they ran through the mall, taking escalators without slowing and surprising more than a few late shoppers until they reached the food court. Yoruichi hurried to one particular booth and returned with another huge smile on her face. Soifon looked at the single cardboard box she placed between them on the table as Yoruichi handed her a plastic fork.

"Okay, so I know you've never had this and it might be a little much, but just promise me that you'll give it a chance, kay Soi?"

If Yoruichi could read the skepticism on Soifon's face she gave no indication of it. The tiny captain just sighed and nodded as Yoruichi opened the box. Inside sat a large brown cinnamon roll, wrapped around itself and drenched in some white cream. It was steaming hot and the cream was dripping slowly down the sides. While to her, it looked like an enormous pile of sugar, Soifon found it strangely…appetizing. Perhaps it was the smell, which reminded her of her mother's snack cakes that she only received on her birthday, or maybe it was the fact that Yoruichi sat across from her, quietly endorsing the morsel with her broad, winning smile. Whatever it was, it made Soifon's stomach turn at the thought of turning down this treat.

Not one to indulge in sweets, Soifon knew that eating this would probably add another full week of intense training to her workout schedule, but she had promised. Sticking her fork into the roll, she peeled off a small bite and brought it to her hesitant lips. She tried to eat it quickly, to not taste it as it went down.

She failed miserably.

The explosion of taste in her mouth surprised her and she nearly choked as she swallowed it. Finally forcing it down, she noticed Yoruichi laughing at her.

"Hey!" she cried, dipping her fork back into it without realizing why. "What's so funny?"

The other woman smirked, leaning forward. Soifon's gulp had nothing to do with too much Cinnabon this time.

"How do you like it?"

Soifon opened her mouth to respond through a hefty bite of cinnamon roll, but Yoruichi cut her off.

"Oh, Yoruichi-sama!" she said, imitating Soifon's husky voice. "Its almost as perfect as you are, Yoruichi-sama! How could I have lived without tasting the goodness of Cinnabon before? Thank you Yoruichi-sama! You are as kind as you are beautiful and strong!"

Fighting her way through the food in her mouth, Soifon finally found room to work her tongue in protest. "I do not sound like that!"

Yoruichi's response was swift. "Oh, don't you? Maybe I'll have Kisuke record you one day and then you'll see. Its kinda hard to miss when you listen to yourself."

The exiled shinigami laughed, and Soifon could find nothing to say in protest. A less proud person might have pouted or somesuch, but not Soifon. She knew Yoruichi's words to be true anyhow, but to hear them coming from her made Soifon actually consider them. And Soifon knew that it was the same problem she'd had for the last century.

"You don't want me to call you that."

Yoruichi's laugh became an exhausted sigh. "Honestly, Soi, I've given up all titles, responsibilities and everything else related to Soul Sociey." She didn't look the least bit bitter as she stated this. "I'm no longer a 'sama.' Hell, I'd feel put-on if you started calling me 'Yoruichi-san.' If anything I should be giving you the honorifics, Soi."

"But…" Soifon protested, years of indoctrination fighting the thoughts that were surging through her head. "The Shihoin clan is still-"

"The Shihoin clan is expressly related to Society. And I am no longer a part of it, for whatever reason that may be, fair or unfair. It doesn't matter, cause I've made my choice." She twirled a finger through her hair, thinking wistfully. "Hell, I might as well change my name to Yoruichi Urahara."

Not even the strength of the Onmitsukido and Second Division Captain could keep her chin from slamming into the table when that particular ton of bricks dropped on her.

"Yoruichi-"

"STOP!"

Soifon gulped, instantly obeying.

"Did you see that?" Yoruichi asked. "You didn't say 'sama!'"

"But I was going to!" Soifon protested.

"Exactly, that's why I cut you off." Yoruichi reached over the forgotten cinnamon bun and pinched Soifon's blushing cheek, smiling mischievously."You're just the cutest little bee…"

She had to fight the urge not to strike her down as she wriggled away from the offending fingers. "Yoruichi-"

"STOP!"

Soifon's moth was left working soundlessly for a full second before she closed it angrily. "Do you intend to do this every time I address you for the rest of your life?"

The guilty grin Yoruichi wore answered her question. Soifon merely sighed. "Yorui-" she paused. "Yoruichi. There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it, Soi?" Yoruichi asked, smiling broadly.

Soifon opened her mouth to speak just as a booming voice sounded from the ceiling above them. "The mall is now closing. Thank you for shopping at Karakura Mall."

Yoruichi stood before Soifon could utter another word, grabbing the remains of the Cinnabon and Soifon's hand as she powered past the thin crowds around them.

Soifon sighed as she was dragged forward, taking a bit longer than necessary to extricate herself from the former Shihoin head's grasp.

***

Tatsuki Arisawa was awake.

It was pitiful.

Demuza had never witnessed a human actually transform into a hollow before, but this proved…interesting.

Pitiful, but interesting.

The girl hadn't responded well to being stabbed straight through her soul chain. It had killed her instantly the first time, but still... Somehow that girl's magic had…_reversed_ that. An embarrassing mistake to be sure, but he'd rectified it.

Now she lay curled in a fetal position and her crying voice filled the cave. The process should have been finished by now, but thanks to those annoyingly plentiful shinigami he didn't have the time to properly cut her chain. They didn't even have the potential that he sought. All but one of them had little or no room to improve their reiatsu. And the one that did…

The Arrancar worked his snakelike tongue around his left cheek where that hybrid had punched him. His high speed regeneration had long since healed the lacerations and burns, but the bitter memory of the blow left scars that were more than physical. He snarled unconsciously at the memory of the white haired Shinigami.

His Reiatsu fluctuated. The girl whined in pain.

Snapping back to reality in the shallow mouth of the cave, Demuza stabilized his energy. The girl needed a steady stream of reiatsu. Fluctuations could destroy what he was trying to create. He poured more energy into his creation, watching the soul chain burn lower and lower.

Still…he needed one more ingredient…

***

Soifon leaned forward into the wind as she and Yoruichi headed for Urahara Shoten. The air was racing past as if a monsoon were headed inland and the gigai she wore gave her no assistance in resisting it. Yoruichi walked forward easily, her hair blowing behind her the only testament that she was walking in the same atmosphere.

Her face was tense, and she pulled Soifon forward relentlessly. "C'mon, we have to get back to the shop before-"

"Before what?"

The calm voice that asked the question was completely toneless, bearing no sign of recognition or familiarity.

Soifon turned to see Byakuya Kuchiki standing easily on an electrical wire above them. Ignoring the highly improbable feat of standing on a wire in a high wind, Soifon tensed up, reaching in her pocket for the soul candy she'd brought for just such an occasion.

Byakuya merely stared down at Yoruichi waiting for his answer.

She relaxed her stance, folding her arms across her chest. "Hey, Bya-chan!" she said calmly. "Long time no see!"

The noble gave no indication he recognized her. Soifon stepped forward.

"What is it Kuchiki-taicho? Have you come to seize me? Am I not doing my duty as a Shinigami?"

"Actually," the man said, flash stepping to the pair on the ground. "That Is exactly correct. Is it a guilty conscience that lead you to that conclusion?"

Soifon bristled at the comment, but held her tongue in check. She scanned the area, looking for anyone who could be helping Byakuya, but saw no one.

_Still…that doesn't mean they're not hiding._

She decided to expect reinforcements and take Byakuya seriously. He had to know in that calculating brain of his that he barely stood a chance against Yoruichi, who had taught him most of what he knew, and definitely could not ward off the two of them simultaneously.

"So who did you bring along Byakuya? You can't take me in on your own and you know it."

Byakuya smirked confidently. "Just know that it would be best for you if you came quietly. We wouldn't want to encourage a fight."

Puzzled by that turn of phrase, Yoruichi took the chance to step forward. "Look, Bya-chan," she said, insistent on referring to him by the nickname. "We both know Soifon has her limiter, and blah, blah, blah, but she's here to do one thing, and that is clear the Kuchiki name."

_Waaaah?! I am not…!_ Soifon's jaw nearly unhinged at this last statement, but she was smart enough not to countermand Yoruichi's words.

"So, how about you go back to Soul Society and tell them you couldn't find us while we take care of your sister?"

Byakuya stared blankly as always, completely unperturbed by Yoruichi's efforts. "I'm sure there are some who don't respect the trappings of nobility, but there are others who are actually interested in following the rules. As for my pride, I will entrust her to Kurosaki."

Soifon watched Yoruichi swallow her own pride at the snub. "Me and Kisuke are helping too. What are we not good enough?"

Byakuya stepped closer to Soifon, his haori billowing behind him. He regarded Yoruichi only briefly over his shoulder as he grabbed the rogue Captain by her gigai's arm. "You were once great. Since then you've been…unreliable."

He let go as Soifon jerked her arm away, astonished that he could speak to Yoruichi like that. She made no move to get out of her gigai, as that would probably result in her being cut to ribbons by Senbonzakura, but she let herself fume quietly with anger. Yoruichi was a noble, and were they in the company of someone who mattered, there would be an outrage. At the very least, a feud would erupt between the houses, at the worst, a small war.

Yoruichi didn't look ready for war, however. For the first time in her life, Soifon saw Yoruichi look…hurt.

The firm grip that resumed on her arm was nothing compared to the wrenching she felt in her gut watching the pain play out on Yoruichi's face. She looked at Byakuya with contempt for the first time, her lips curling into a snarl, but before she could say anything, a soft voice called out to her over the raging wind.

"Soifon."

A soft voice, a broken voice.

"Go with him now. Soul Society needs you right now, and you have a duty to fulfill. Don't do what I have done. There are others to make that sacrifice."

Soifon wanted to scream, she wanted to curse and thrash and use Nigeki Kessatsu. She wanted to fight, and she wanted to be there for Yoruichi, but she found she could do none of these things. Her body did what it always did when her emotions put her mind into a gridlock. What she had been trained to do since she was a toddler.

It obeyed.

She found herself bowing to her former captain and senpai, letting go of the wonderful day that had started just a few hours before.

"Hai," she said, as respectfully as possible, as if that would make up the difference between her admiration and Byakuya's cold indifference.

She turned and followed Byakuya, flash step for flash step, staying one leap behind him, but that did nothing to keep the anger from smoldering in her eyes every time she looked at him. Soon, they arrived at a Senkaimon in the sky where Kurotsuchi and Kenpachi were waiting patiently. As soon as she arrived, Toshiro Hitsugaya appeared among them.

Byakuya nodded in approval of the tiny Captain's willing arrival. "I take it you were merely doing your duty, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

The boy nodded, saying nothing as he led the way into the portal. A very bored and disagreeable Zaraki ducked through the archway followed by Kurotsuchi and Byakuya. Soifon cast one wistful look at the spot where she knew Yoruichi was still standing as she stepped out of one world and into another.

***

Nanao Ise watched the captain's step through the gate from afar. Left behind to observe and report on Rukia, as well as to strengthen presence in Karakura, She had no intention of shirking her duty. Stepping from the bell tower she was hiding in, she took a step onto open air and landed on the sidewalk below almost instantly. She passed a dozen oblivious residents on her way towards the infamous Urahara Shoten. She was too young to remember the scientist herself, but she had a feeling it was high time that someone in the Gotei 13 got answers.

Suddenly a rip appeared in the air before her. A serpent's mouth smiled behind the portal, and for the second time in her life, Nanao Ise could not move a muscle.

_Author's note: hey, I like these Author's notes! See what the power of reviews is people? You wanted Nanao…got Nanao. You wanted more Soifon…got more Soifon!_

_But seriously, its kinda weird for me to see in the traffic that 130+ people read every chapter and get one or two reviews…I know you all have opinions, and I'd honestly like to know what you think. This is still my first Bleach fic and I'm new in this community so, a little help here?_

_Finally, (unconfirmed) I might be in the market for a beta reader, since I have less and less time to proofread my own works lately (not that I'm any good at grammar, as I'm sure you've noticed). But PM me if you're interested._


	13. Trial and Jubilation, Soifon's Return

So, my deepest apologies to the AIS faithful, I've been incredibly busy these last few weeks, but now I am back and with two brand spanking new chapters, one today and another Monday!

A special thanks to Wolf's Paradise for not letting me get complacent. Her amazingly callous and heartlessly awesome reviews have inspired me to deliver an even better storytelling experience to you.

Also, I have officially reached the point in my story where I have no written, but un-posted material. Basically, I caught up to what I'd written before I started. I'm almost finished with the first arc, believe it or not, and if any of you have any ideas or questions for the story, PM me or review, I'd love to hear what you all think. And remember, I wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for you readers filling up my traffic monitor, so its just as much my story as it is yours!

And now that I've made you wait this long, though most of you probably skipped right to it…

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. Well, the anime anyway, since I did buy a bottle of it to clean my floors and stuff…**

Ch.13

* * *

It was high time for answers, indeed. Nanao Ise slammed her delicate fist into the wall of the invisible prison she was locked in. A smear of red followed her hand as it slid away from the point of impact, the blood curdling and evaporating in an instant, leaving no trace of her torment. She was trapped and the walls were growing ever closer. Every second she spent locked away, more of the tears that had fallen freely down her face for hours evaporated and a grim determination replaced them. But as her fist slammed unsuccessfully into the wall once more, even that resolve began to chip away.

Trapped in her inner world, she watched her body's actions as if through another person's eyes, heard the sounds around her like she was listening to a foreign radio. Her body did not respond to her commands. No Kido she knew had scratched the opaque black walls, and the only thing her fist had done was injure itself. Even her screams reached no one. She was trapped in this demonic prison while her body's new master pulled all the strings.

Once again, her body began to shudder and heave as the despair set in, as she began to realize that she would never escape of her own volition. Her eyes were too dry for tears, but her sobs came as if from a well. She had failed. The one thing that she always had avoided was happening. Even if she hadn't passed with flying colors, Nanao Ise never failed. Hours of rigorous study in the Shinigami Academy, years of dedicated service under Shunsui, laboriously moving up the ranks without all the natural talent that others like Renji and Kira possessed, it would all mean nothing if she could fail so thoroughly now.

She gulped in air, trying to control her sobs. A thought passed through her mind and her Captain's stoic form shimmered into existence in front of her. A look of bored disappointment was imbedded on his visage. "Kyoraku-taicho, I'm sorry!" She croaked at the air. But even as she began apologizing to the hallucination, she realized how pitiful she must look.

Were he in the same situation, her Captain would probably lay back with his hands behind his head, hat tipped to shade his face. He would take a nap, waiting for the ordeal to be over, all the while, plotting and planning in that unusually perceptive mind of his, gleaning a weakness in his enemy from even the worst predicaments.

Nanao sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve and resolved to imitate her captain. She rubbed her eyes as she laid on her back, crossing her legs comfortably and resting her head on her hands. Her Zanpakutou shifted uncomfortably in her sleeve.

_My zanpakutou…_

Nanao rarely used her sword. On the rare occasion that she did find herself in a combat situation, Shunsui was usually with her and dealt with it, or her brains and her Kido were enough to get her away scot free.

She had a secret weapon, and with that knowledge came confidence that Nanao rarely felt when she was not in front of a stack of paperwork. She was not beaten quite yet. She settled into Shunsui's signature pose, arms splayed back, legs crossed comfortably. She even pulled a few bangs of her hair to cover her eyes, imitating his straw hat.

She would not be beaten so easily. She would not fail Shunsui, would not fail Lisa.

A plan began forming in her mind, and without thinking about it, Shunsui's knowing smile crossed her lips.

***

"SOIFON! Explain yourself!"

The bellow made the petite woman want to cringe. The force behind Genryusai Shikeguni Yamamoto's voice was overpowering. The sheer reiatsu he could exert could make her break into a cold sweat. His anger was righteous and it was directed solely at her. This would have made any weaker person cower in fear.

But Soifon was not weak.

"Yamamoto-Sotaicho," She said, her stance not backing down one bit. "I maintain that I have done nothing wrong. I acted for what I saw as the best interests of Soul Society. The current status of the traitor that killed Ukitake-taicho is known, and it has been confirmed to have been Rukia Kuchiki, however, the reason she has done this is still unknown. I have reason to believe that there is a more powerful force at work here."

Her statement drew several audible gasps. The assembled Captains in the room, including one that Soifon had not been expecting, all stood stoic at the news that Rukia Kuchiki had indeed killed yet another superior officer. Soifon looked across their faces once more. They all averted their eyes as she looked at them. All except three. Kenpachi stared her down, a grin on his face as if wondering if Yamamoto would let him be her executioner. Kurotsuchi examined the situation, his face an unreadable mask, half paint and half ire. And Shuuhei Hisagi stood firmly in the spot his mentor Kaname Tosen used to occupy. The sleeveless white haori draped across his broad young shoulders seemed a formality more than anything, but it did betray to Soifon just how desperate Soul Society was becoming.

Losing Ukitake had been a harsh blow to its operational strength.

"Soifon, your actions are inexcusable. Releasing your Bankai in a public area-"

"Her limiter _was_ active at the time," Mayuri interjected. Yamamoto fixed him with a harsh stare, silencing him. The eccentric scientist merely shrugged.

"You failed to report in your findings and stayed outside of Gotei 13 instruction for more than two weeks-"

"It seems necessary, given the fact that she had no idea if any other Captains or officers were also compromised," Toshiro said, coolly interrupting the Sotaicho.

Another stern look from Yamamoto quieted him, but Soifon could see his resolve begin to wither.

"You consorted with known thieves, and exiles, directly disobeying Decree 426a of the Central forty-"

This time, it was Unohana that interrupted him before he had even finished the accusation. "Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin have long since been cleared of any wrongdoing and in fact, it is high time that you offered them reparation for their hardships. Not to mention the fact that every decree made by Central 46 during Aizen's stay in the Gotei 13 should be under review."

Yamamoto sighed, thoroughly defeated. He looked across the assembled Captains, each of them looking pointedly away. "I am going to have to fight all of you on this, aren't I?"

None of the Captain's said a word. Even Kenpachi stayed silent, though Soifon suspected that it was moreso because he didn't care what was occurring unless it entailed a good fight for him. She was surprised at the turn of events, to be sure. She had expected a thorough court marshalling upon her r=-turn, but it appeared that the Captains had other ideas.

"Very well," Yamamoto finally acquiesced. "Soifon, you will be confined to quarters indefinitely until this matter is resolved. Once the matter is concluded, your duties will be reinstated. This is my _final _decision."

He looked pointedly at all present, letting his gaze linger on Unohana, who smiled slightly. Both he and Soifon noticed her eyes flicker to Byakuya for just a brief moment.

The dark-haired death god waited just a brief moment after her cue before speaking. "Acutally…"

Yamamoto glared daggers at the man for his betrayal.

"We have discussed another course of action."

"What, pray tell, is that, Kuchiki-taicho?"

A mirror of Unohana's smile flickered briefly across Byakuya's lips as he began his address. "Actually, we believe that it would be best to send Soifon immediately back to Karakura."

He finally faced Yamamoto and the other captains took this as their cue to face him as well, seven heads turning to meet his eyes. Soifon, catching the cue, followed suit.

Yamamoto sighed once again, waving Byakuya forward and everyone else away. "I will hear it, Kuchiki-taicho, but I promise nothing."

Soifon turned to leave, her pounding heart surging with the prospect of seeing Yoruichi again so soon. As she left through the high wooden doors, she could have heard she heard Yamamoto's bass rumble something that sounded oddly like, "Mutiny."

***

Soifon headed directly back to her quarters, knowing that she had a chance to make up for her apparent transgressions. But that bothered her. For the first time in her life, she had done something that went against regulation, against direct orders, and it felt _good_. It didn't feel as if she were sinning against Soul Society, or the Fon house, or even Yoruichi herself. She had deviated from the main course because she believed that the main course was truly wrong. Or at least misguided. For Soifon, this was a completely new experience. Not only that, but the general consensus among the other captains was completely contrary to what she had expected. Granted, Komamura was still out of commission with a debilitating illness, and his voice rarely could be differentiated from Yamamoto's, but even Byakuya, whom she'd never quite seen eye to eye with, despite their similar styles, had agreed, and defended her.

She stepped through the entrance of her captain's quarters, the sparse domicile exactly as she had left it. She sat in front of her desk, looking ruefully at the veritable mountain of backed up paperwork that was stacked there. Omaeda had never been one for paperwork, and that generally left Soifon at the short end of that stick. That man gave her headaches almost daily.

_It would be a genuine surprise if I found out he could actually read_, she thought callously.

Looking down at the first form, a requisition for more training supplies, Soifon was surprised to find that the form was already filled out. She checked it over, but the i's were dotted and t's were crossed. She looked at the back page apprehensively for the signature, her mind not ready for the double whammy of being defended by a Kuchiki and Omaeda doing paperwork in her absence.

K. Muguruma. _Of course_. The wind nearly went out of her body at the thought of the girl. Her pulse quickened slightly and she leaned back. Her bare shoulders came in contact with the cold, hard wood of her chair and she fidgeted uncomfortably.

_Have two weeks with Yoruichi really changed me that much? _She wondered. Checking through a few more pages to make sure that they were all filled out properly and not finding a single error, she stood and walked to her bathroom. She turned on the water to fill her tub, preparing to take a hot bath. Stripping her clothes off, she forced herself to look in the full length mirror on the wall beside her. As she'd suspected, her form was terrible. She hadn't trained properly in almost two full weeks. That, coupled with Tessai's full meals that she'd been too respectful to decline, had given her several more pounds on her small frame. The weight wasn't clearly visible, but her keen eye noticed it immediately, seeing the fat sticking to the bottom of her breast and her hips and rear.

Oddly enough, though, she didn't mind it at all. Absentmindedly pulling at the skin over her still rock-hard abs, she imagined herself with Yoruichi's body. An image of the full legs of her former Captain sent tingles through her body that had nothing to do with the cool night air. She abandoned the mirror while her tub filled and absentmindedly wandered into the kitchen. A quick examination of her refrigerator let her know that Karai had seemingly replaced all of her old food as well. She picked up a rice ball and bit into it, wondering what had possessed the third seat to do all of this, especially with her responsibilities to the detention unit bound to be taxing her time and energy.

She smiled slightly at the young girl's efficiency as she bit into another rice cake, her bare feet carrying her into the tub. She relaxed into the heat, feeling it massage away her tension.

_Yes, Karai will be rewarded_, she thought to herself. Her eyes slid shut and she felt the tendrils of sleep reach out and grip her consciousness.

"Well, look at you!"

Her eyes flew open and her hands scrambled about for Suzemebachi, only calming their search when recognition broke through the haze of her own drowsiness. Cursing herself for allowing her guard to be let down, she turned to the brown skinned woman in her home.

"Yoruichi-sama, what are you doing here? You should be back in Karakura town now!"

Soifon sank lower into the tub, wishing fervently that she had put bubbles or suds in previously. Yoruichi, brazen as always, sat on the edge of the tub, her eyes wandering below Soifon's already submerged shoulders.

"I figured that I'd come check on you. I know they're not always really practical about issues like this one. Old man Yamamoto is a stickler when it comes to the rules."

Soifon crossed her arms embarrassed over her slight frame, her discomfort made worse by the fact that she had just been visualizing Yoruichi in a similarly compromising position just minutes ago.

"Actually, Yoruichi-,"

"STOP!"

Soifon ground her teeth in annoyance. "_Yoruichi,"_ she added the honorific silently in her head, still refusing to think of her goddess in such a disparagingly familiar manner. "The Sotaicho was pretty much overruled by the rest of the Captains. They…defended my actions."

Yoruichi smiled wistfully. "If only they had that same spunk when I was Captain, things might be a little different now."

Soifon stared at the woman. It was the first admission of actual regret Soifon had ever heard from her. She had apologized for some things, but her Goddess had never actually thought poorly of a decision she had made. When she had let Soifon finally know the reason for her disappearance, after one hundred years of absence, Soifon had been broken. She understood the woman's reasoning, regarded the decision as one only a goddess could make, as selfless and heroic as any she'd ever heard. That didn't stop the pain of being separated from her idol.

"So what do you think. I mean, Byakuya didn't sound too genuine. I don't think he has so much interest in you as his own motives, but that sort of suits him, doesn't it?"

Soifon did a double take. "You were at the meeting?"

Yoruichi grinned. "Soi, I never let you out of my sight. As soon as they took you I went back to Kisuke's and hopped through his Senkaimon. I've been following you from the get-go, and its not hard to spy on Captain's meetings. Shunsui's old lieutenant used to do it all the time."

Relief flooded her heart at Yoruichi's words and she found herself stumbling over her own. "Yoruichi-sama," she mumbled before the woman could interject. "I…I had no idea you… I thought I was alone again…"

Yoruichi sighed, genuine compassion reflecting in her eyes as they sought Soifon's gaze.

"Listen, Soi, I'm really sorry that I left you alone before, and I have no idea how hard that must have been for you, but I don't want you to ever feel like that again. I…I want you to be with me all the time, Soi. I hate life without you. I won't ever leave you alone again, especially when you have to face something difficult."

Soifon looked up, Yoruichi's words filling her soul in a way she'd never felt before. Words failed her and she leaned forward in the tub, a deep, relieved sigh all the emotion she was able to show.

She would never be alone. Suddenly, she jerked upward. _Never alone_. "Yoruichi-sama, what did Kuchiki say about the night Jushiro was killed?"

Yoruichi just looked puzzled. "I'm not sure. Where is this coming from?"

"The day Kaien Shiba was killed, Rukia Kuchiki was alone, but only because everyone else that had gone with them had been killed as well. Jushiro wasn't one to give too much one on one attention to his subordinates, so it stands to reason that she was only tagging along with the only person he ever spent a lot of time with."

Yoruichi's expression had become deadly serious as her mind whirled to collate all this information. Soifon hesitated just a second to admire the woman, going from completely open and compassionate to completely analytical and serious in a matter of seconds.

"You're saying Shunsui was there when Jushiro was killed?"

"It makes sense," Soifon said, trying to put into words exactly why her mind told her it made sense. "Jushiro often did joint training sessions with Shunsui, and they often went together to investigate disturbances in the Rukongai area where it happened. Rukia Kuchiki said that they fought against an Arrancar. I was attacked by Shunsui immediately after seeing what looked like an Arrancar in the Rukongai just a few days ago."

Yoruichi looked skeptical. "That's all well and good, Soi, but do you really expect me to believe _Shunsui Kyoraku_ is in league with an _Arrancar_?"

Soifon looked away, the stinging memory of the events from just a year ago still fresh in her mind.

"No one suspected Aizen either."

Yoruichi shrugged. "Point taken."

Soifon leapt out of the tub, ignoring Yoruichi's gaze as it lingered uncomfortably on her hips as she wrapped herself in a towel. "Come on, we have to investigate this _now_."

* * *

_Author's note:_

_That's it. Kinda short chapter, but so? You get another one on Monday! Even longer! With more happenings and stuff! Go review, or something! (grumble, grumble, scrooge) _

_BTW: if anyone missed it, 'Byakuya's own interests' is a raging clue (brownie points to whoever gets that reference) as to why he's so out of character this chapter. He doesn't suddenly care about Soifon, or anyone for that matter. He's just a cold, calculating sum'ma'bitch._


	14. The Serpent's Plot

So, I told you there was a chapter coming today and here it is! Yay you guys! While some of you are reading this, I'll be in court, so wish me luck. Xp

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. In fact, I'm even out of the cleaning kind now.

* * *

Ch. 14

Nanao's smirk still hadn't faded when she noticed her body tumbling gracefully through a swirling vortex. It amazed her that she could be so distant from the senses she had always experienced. It was like becoming a cripple after walking all her life. She ignored the tiny nudge of vertigo the sensation of falling induced, knowing that the hollow now controlling her knew where she was going.

It was strange, trusting her body to the creature, but she felt quite cavalier about it, actually. Still determinedly imitating her Captain, she found it was easier to think clearly while relaxed like this. Even if her hair kept tickling the tip of her nose.

She tried to blow it out of the way, but quickly gave up, realizing that her body could not exhale air inside of her mind. Instead wiping it away with her hand, she felt a burst of energy emanate from her zanpakutou as it fell from her sleeve. The Kodachi slipped out, its sharply curved blade sliding just a fraction of an inch out of the guard.

Nanao caught it with the ease of the professional she was, but instead of sliding the hilt back up her sleeve, she paused. The burst of energy she had felt had come, not from the sword in her hand, but from elsewhere in her inner world.

She couldn't see the stacked shelves of the library that was her inner world, but she had felt the spike in energy that only belonged to one being through the high, opaque walls. _The barriers aren't immune to reiatsu!_ She realized. Instead of throwing her own energy at the walls, however, she resolved to wait. Soon, she would have more answers. She gleaned one important bit of information, and now she would analyze it, and find the weakness in it. Finally re-sheathing Shisho, Nanao leaned back again.

It amazed her how much of Kyoraku's behavior she had picked up on from the rare moments he wasn't acting like a sloth. Or a womanizer. Or a drunkard. She smiled inwardly at herself at her own perceptiveness and closed her eyes again, focusing now on fighting back the nauseating vertigo this fall was causing.

Just a few minutes later, Nanao Ise arrived at her destination. The tubling ceased and Nanao, peering through the tunnel in her mind, made out the trappings of the Seireitei around her. Her pulse quickened and she shot to her feet as she recognized the high white stone walls and the ornate rooftops. The First Division Barracks were no place for her in this state.

For the second time, Nanao began to panic, losing her hard-earned nonchalance in a second as her body led itself to General Yamamoto's Captain's meeting room. She nodded at Chojiro Sasakibe, who looked at her in mild surprise as she stepped confidently past her, pushing her way into the Sotaicho's sanctuary.

The old man barely lifted an eyebrow as her insignificant reiatsu pressed against his overwhelming wall of energy. Nanao felt his spiritual pressure clearly as she looked desperately at the four walls around her. She had no confusion about her complete lack of ability to injure or grievously wound Yamamoto. Indeed, he could halt her movements with a glance if he so chose. But there was no gurantee that he would not kill her in retaliation. And Nanao didn't want to die. Dying was definitely failure.

But fortunately as she watched, her body bowed respectfully before the ancient man.

"Sotaicho," she heard herself say, "I have important news to report."

Yamamoto closed his eye, placing his hands on the staff that she knew was the great sword Ryujin Jakka.

"Of course Ise Fukutaicho," Yamamoto replied calmly. "What is it?"

"I'm trapped in my mind!" Nanao hollered. The sound seemed to echo off the walls, even though they were close enough to be considered claustrophobia-inducing. "Isn't that important news!"

Of course, the Captain-Commander heard none of this.

"I have reason to believe," Nanao's body stated calmly. "That…" her body choked up. Nanao jumped in excitement for a brief moment before she realized that it was all part of the act. "That my own Captain is consorting with the enemy."

This time, both of the Sotaicho's eyes opened. It was akin to seeing an enormous turtle's reaction to seeing Captain Kurotsuchi up close for the first time. Nanao would have found it funny, except for the fact that she was implicating her own Captain in Rukia Kuchiki's treason.

Well, she wasn't implicating him _herself_…

_Focus, Nanao! Use that big brain of yours and think!_

So she sat, cross legged, watching the exchange, taking careful notes of the happenings.

Yamamoto rocked back where he was sitting, in almost the exact same position as Nanao herself. "Shunsui?"

"Yes, Sotaicho," her body said autonomously. "I found traces of the Captain's reiatsu and followed it to the sight of a known Garganta opening in the living world. There were also traces of reiatsu from a Hollow or Arrancar. It is also worth mentioning that my Captain has not been himself as of late. He is frequently up late, disappearing for long periods of time, and has not had a single drink in more than two weeks."

The general's eyes narrowed. "That is not sufficient evidence to have a Captain convicted of treason."

Her body hastened to correct itself. "I understand this Sotaicho. I was merely informing you of this that you may watch him more closely. If Kyoraku-taicho did decide to betray Soul Society, it would be a grave battle indeed. It would be best to solve that problem before it starts, so I believe heightened awareness of his whereabouts should be necessary."

Yamamoto nodded, sighing heavily. "My two greatest students," he said sadly. "Both coming undone. Very well. I shall assign a watch. A very _discreet _watch. Understood? You will return to Karakura in the morning."

Nanao's chin bobbed up and down and the Sotaicho dismissed her.

As her body left, Chojiro Sasakibe walked in beyond her, followed closely by Soifon and, of all people, the exiled Captain Yoruichi Shihoin. She still had no idea how to regain control of her body, and now, whoever was controlling her was using her to stir the pot. She prayed for some of Shunsui's patience and resumed her pose, her mind going into overdrive as she sought a solution.

***

Ichigo Kurosaki slammed his fist against the wall of his prison, his frustration coming to a head as he struggled to comprehend the information he'd just received.

Kisuke Urahara had provided a rare house call, even knocking on the front door of the Kurosaki residence just minutes ago. Ichigo had been in a great mood, if a little perturbed by Byakuya's visit, when the eccentric man had arrived. That all shattered a few moments later.

"_Tatsuki Arisawa is dead."_

Kisuke's grim voice kept repeating itself in his head, detailing yet another failure to add to the list he'd been assembling for a year and a half now.

Urahara had asked him to sit down before he broke the news to him. Ichigo had politely refused. Kisuke didn't have to ask a second time.

"_How? Why?" Ichigo croaked, his world seemingly crashing down around him from the high of his earlier time with Rukia._

"_She was with Inoue when she was attacked by a high-level Hollow. An Arrancar. I believe it was a Vasto Lorde, at least on par with the Primera Espada, possibly stronger."_

_Ichigo shuddered. He hadn't personally run up against the single most powerful Arrancar in Sosuke Aizen's army, but he'd fought against the fourth, fifth and sixth and from what he'd seen, he didn't want to know what the first was capable of, let alone someone more powerful than him._

"_So Tatsuki…never had a chance."_

_The slight shake of Kisuke's head told him everything he needed to know. _

"_I'm sorry," the shopkeeper said softly, reaching out to place a comforting hand on his kohai's shoulder. "There was no way for me to save her."_

_Ichigo brushed off his hand, not seeking comfort, but answers. "Why didn't I feel anything? Why wasn't I there?"_

_Kisuke looked away, for once, Ichigo seeing the normally cheery man as regretful and morose as any other. "The Vizards were there. They fought with me, all of them. The creature still couldn't be stopped. If you had been there it would not have made a difference, Ichigo, don't beat yourself up. Stay here for a while, Ichigo. I'll be on patrol tonight. I don't want you to leave home."_

But Ichigo had only taken half of his advice. He slammed his fist against the wall again, feeling his knuckles crack under the pressure. He turned around and drifted back to his bed, flopping down and burying his face in his hands.

Tatsuki had been one of his friends for as long as he could remember. Even before his mother had died, she had always been competing with him, encouraging him, there for him. In the last year, ever since he had become a Shinigami, he had drifted away from her. Tatsuki had very limited, but present, spiritual energy and he hadn't wanted her to get involved the way Chad and Orihime had. Having to protect them all the time because of his own stupid lack of control was bad enough, but he had always maintained that his childhood friend would be safer away from him.

"_It just goes to show how wrong you really are, my king_."

Venom dripped from the last two words as the acid voice welled up from deep inside of him, his inner hollow taking advantage of his momentary weakness to surface. The maniac was really waiting for any and every opportunity to take control of Ichigo, regardless of reason or decency.

"Hell, no, not you again," Ichigo growled, clamping down on his emotions and suppressing his alter ego. Still, a solitary tear slipped from his eye, falling fast to the unforgiving wood floor of the Kurosaki home. In an instant, the wood soaked it up, leaving naught but a blemish behind, just like the life that had inspired its fall.

He looked up, wiping the moisture from his eye, only to see Rukia standing in the doorway, as silent and unnoticed as the ghost she was.

"Should I go?"

Ichigo shook his head and waved her in, and she settled down onto the bed beside him, sliding her tiny arm around his waist. Her raven hair nestled against his shoulder and he took comfort in the warmth of her body against his.

"Is this what I have to give?" he wondered aloud. "When I told you I'd help you as a Shinigami, when I really made my decision, I knew that there would be sacrifices, but do I have to choose between my friends' lives and you?"

Rukia remained silent, not having an answer to his question.

Ichigo leaned back, flopping onto his bed and rubbing his eyes wearily. One day he had spent with the only woman he found suitable for him and he paid for it with his friend's life.

Rukia sat still on the edge of the bed for a brief second, caught between comforting Ichigo more and the guilt that wracked her. It had been the Hollow that caused her to kill Jushiro that had killed Tatsuki as well. The very same creature who had destroyed her life in Soul Society was now attempting to destroy her life in the world of the living as well.

She laid back on the bed as well, throwing her arm and leg across Ichigo, and laying in the crook of his arm. His sturdy chest became her cushion and his embrace, her shield. His arm wrapped tentatively around the tiny girl, pulling her closer. His heart screamed for him to confide in her, that he could trust her with the one thing that he had shown no one since his mother's death.

Rukia listened to his heart skip a beat beneath her head, felt his pulse quicken in the arm that wrapped around her slight frame. "I need you, Ichigo," she whispered, letting the tiniest hint of her true feelings slip out.

The spiky haired teen had no idea how to respond, but his heart surged at the words. He cared about the girl in a way that he could never explain, and yet, just four words said everything he needed to say. "I'm here for you," he whispered in reply.

She seemed to melt into his arms, the tension in the air melting as she let tears fall freely and silently down her cheeks. Her world was safe, as long as Ichigo believed it should be. He had never failed her before, and she had complete confidence that he would not start now. But yet…Tatsuki's death had proved a very valuable point. Ichigo was not flawless, could not be everywhere and defend against everything. He may well have been the most powerful being in the known universe up to this point, but was he still? Her mind sang with doubts, but the reassurance of his embrace overpowered them, and soon she was fast asleep.

Ichigo just watched her through the corner of his eye, wondering if it was right to pursue his own happiness now. If he had just forsaken all of his friends for the sake of one woman. He sighed as he drifted off to sleep as well. This was just too much to deal with at sixteen.

***

Worlds away, a smile adorned the lips of the source of Ichigo's troubles. Demuza practically giggled with serpentine glee at the events occurring around him. The Arrancar looked down at his nearly finished product. A thin strand of soul chain extended from the blue-haired girl's chest, whittling dangerously close to failure. He didn't have time for another failure. She was in agony.

Chains bound her to the floor as the white clay of a hollow wrapped her in its folds, covering most of her bare body and face. Long claws had replaced the fingers on each of her hands, each foot-long digit as sharp as razors. Her left shoulder had elongated, extending out and downwards, resembling some sort of protective armor, while her right chest seemed to be considerably lighter, the hollow clay barely covering her bare breast. The waist of the creature that was emerging was paper thin, and the legs reverse articulated, resembling some sort of freakish reptile.

This transformation was almost complete, however and she didn't have much time to save herself before she became the Adjuchas she was transforming into.

He had taken the girl because of the amount of potential spiritual energy she possessed. If he was correct, he'd need every bit of it to force open the gash at the bottom of the cave. In his mind, he cursed the Sotaicho for making his life so difficult, bringing about all the mess of fighters in Seireitei as well as in the living world, but the very same problem he'd run into with those half-shinigami had given him the idea he needed to solve all his worries.

He had spent the last several days shaping Tatsuki Arisawa's soul, using his own spiritual pressure to force her dying spirit to resist the hate and sorrow that caused the decased to become Hollow. Instead, he offered a different path, pouring his own reiatsu into her Soul Sleep, giving her a chance to take it as her own and become exactly what he wanted to destroy; a shinigami.

But the girl would keep her sanity at a hefty price. Demuza used his powers to delve into her mind. The strain of maintaining mind control on three individuals while reshaping another's memories was proving to be an immense challenge, but the Arrancar welcomed it. He forced himself deeper into the girl's mind, reshaping the course of her life, planting the seeds of her fealty to him, and only him in her mind.

Of course, this would only work if the girl was strong enough to defeat her inner hollow.

Four other humans had undergone this process over the last few months, but each met with the same result. He needed the power that she would acquire. He needed her soul.

The soul chain began its final push towards the girl's chest, its lone remaining link already burning lower than the rise and fall of her bosom as she let out breath after haggard breath.

Finally, the orange embers driving the metal into oblivion ceased as they reached her sternum. The creature before him, no longer a human, no longer a whole soul, howled furiously at its own birth. Demuza sighed, drawing his zanpakutou and preparing to dispatch of the failed creation. Within seconds, however, the iron skin began to crack and wither, breaking away to reveal the human girl underneath.

Demuza's lips curled into an unnatural smile, regarding the creature before him with a mixture of contempt, pride and glee. She stood in a black robe, dressed as simply as any Shinigami would, her shock of blue hair matted in sweaty clumps to her face and neck.

"Tatsuki Arisawa," Demuza intoned, bidding his creation forward. As far as he knew, he was the only Shinigami or Hollow to have created a being in this manner.

The girl dropped to one knee before the Vasto Lorde, bowing her head in submission to her master.

"Go to the world of the living," he instructed her. "And find those called, 'Vizards.'"

Tatsuki bowed her head once again without a thought to disobey, standing as he opened a Garganta behind her. The look in her eyes as she regarded him was one of complete and utter fealty. After all, what else could one do than obey their savior?

"Yes, my master. It will be done."

* * *

_Author's Note: HAHAHAAH! I'm so maniacal! You guys don't even know how maniacal I am! I'm the most maniacal maniac in all of Maniacville!_

_And for all you little fanboys and girls out there this chapter had absolutely NO SOIFON! (almost) hahahahahahah! I'm so evil! I wish I could post the next two chapters today, so I could show you all just how maniacal my mind is!_

_Now go review so you can tell me how evil you think I am!_


	15. Enemy at the Gates

_Hey everybody! AIS is back and boy do I have an update for you!_

_Have fun with this one, and as always, remember to review! Those alerts, faves and reviews are what keeps me writing while my gf is looking sideways at me saying, "I just don't get anime…"_

_Oh yes, and i've written a short fic (oneshot) about a week or so ago. please check it out! you can find it in my profile. Here's the synopsis.  
_

_The Days We Made _  
**_Toshiro Hitsugaya is trying to cope with the changes that go come with late teenage years while the most powerful family in Soul Society has one member that would like nothing more than to experience that with him. ToshiroxKarin, Oneshot, T for safety AU_**

_Enough of my babble._

**Disclaimer: although I use bleach, buy bleach, run out of and (occasionally) drink things that taste like bleach, I still don't own it, and all those receipts mean nothing.**

**Ch. 15**

Ichigo rolled out of bed before he was even awake, landing with a THUMP on the wood floor. He cracked his eyes open, his heart still pounding and realized he was sweating. The Kon plushie in front of him, thankfully as unmoving as the rest of his sister's dolls, stared back at him as he tried to comprehend what was occurring. Ichigo stood and looked out of the window, his grogginess hadn't settled into alertness yet and he stared for a few seconds out of his window, wondering why it was so dark.

He rubbed his eyes, temporarily blocking out the yellow glow of the street lamps outside and looked, mind finally clear, at his bed. Or, more importantly, at the person still sleeping in it. Rukia. He had slept with Rukia.

Ichigo collapsed back into the seat beside his desk, watching the slow rise and fall of the shinigami's chest. The content expression on her countenance meant more to Ichigo than he could ever admit, though and his worries began to melt away. More than anything, he wanted to just lie back in bed and feel the warmth of her body pressed against his. The feeling was…addicting.

He moved to do exactly that before a familiar baritone spoke up in his head.

"_You're making a mistake, Ichigo_," Zangetsu told him, his disapproval evident in his words and his tone.

Ichigo growled in annoyance, unable to tear his eyes away from the woman in his bed. "What do you know, old man?"

Zangetsu was silent a long minute. When he finally did speak again, Ichigo found himself jerked backwards. The sensation of falling, though, lasted only a brief minute and he found himself in a familiar place. Grey skyscrapers rose in every direction, their featureless walls only matched by the bleak gray of the sky above him.

Ichigo stood in his inner world, looking at the serene man standing on the hilt of his zanpakutou.

"Ichigo, I thought you had already accepted your place in this world."

Ichigo's calm attitude instantly dissolved, replaced with his usual nonchalance. "Oh, yeah?" he shot back. "I made a decision. But there's just one thing I can't figure out. What world are you _talking about_?"

Zangetsu just stared silently, inviting his master's ire.

"I don't belong to either world, old man, in case you haven't noticed! I'm not a Shinigami, at least not officially. They don't have any respect for me, and they all think I'm some sort of useless rogue who just does whatever he pleases. Especially Byakuya."

"Are you?" Zangetsu asked pointedly.

Ichigo opened his mouth to shoot off a smart-aleck retort, but instead, thought about the question. He sort of _did_ do whatever he wanted. To this date, the only official order that he had ever been given was _not _to pursue Orihime into Hueco Mundo when she had been captured by the Espada Ulquiorra Cifer. Which he had promptly disobeyed. To go along with that, he had also invaded the seat of Shinigami power, trashed the long standing method of corporal punishment used by the Soul Society, the Sogyoku, simply because they were attempting to use it on Rukia, generally disrespected whichever Captain he did not hold in particularly high regard, including Yamamoto himself, frolicked between the two worlds as he pleased, and only marginally performed his duties as a Shinigami in Karakura town as well.

His sword continued to stare at him.

"Alright, so what's your point?" Ichigo growled.

"Ichigo, you are as selfish of a protector as one could be. I am your sword, your instrument, and even I notice that you only raise me to strike down evil when it pleases you. The life of your friend is testament to that."

Ichigo took a menacing step toward the man. "What does Tatsuki have to do with this? I wasn't there, it wasn't my fault! You heard Kisuke!"

But another voice answered behind him, causing Ichigo to freeze in his tracks.

"Oh ya, _my king_," the hollow said. "Not there? Some protector you are. Hahaha! And _why_ exactly weren't you at the scene of the crime?"

Ichigo turned to face himself, steeling himself to see the bleached white likeness of himself. The yellow eyes surrounded by the jet black sclera made him shudder as his own eyes met them. "What are you suggesting? That its my fault? You can't be serious."

"Oh, no! Not you personally, _my king_! I would never make such a heinous accusation!" The hollow laughed again, his piercing shriek sending another chill down Ichigo's spine. "But think about the real reason you didn't go. I'm sure you remember…"

"The real reason…?" Ichigo searched his memory. "We were in the theater. I felt the reiatsu, but then I felt Kisuke's right after, so I didn't go."

"Hehe, think harder, oh strawberry _king_."

Ignoring the slight, Ichigo focused. "I got up when I felt it, I was going to go but…Rukia stopped me…"

The last image he had before being jerked back into reality was a look of smug satisfaction on his hollow's face.

His eyes found Rukia's slender form in the dark, still breathing deeply and slowly, still fast asleep. Before he could stop them, thoughts began to assault his brain.

_She got Tatsuki killed. If I had been there…_

_Its not her fault. She couldn't have known._

_It is her fault! She killed that Kaien Shiba guy, she killed Captain Ukitake and now, she's gotten Tatsuki killed as well!_

Ichigo pushed the thoughts out of his head, moving to sit beside the petite Shinigami in his bed. He brushed a lock of her black hair away from her face, wondering quietly what hid behind her innocent features. Was it a murderer? A killer? Or was it the stubborn, caring, passionate girl he knew? Ichigo sighed, ready to lay back down when a powerful reiatsu surged through his thoughts. The energy was dark.

Twisted.

Evil.

"Another hollow?" he mused. Ichigo leapt up, reaching into his desk drawer briefly to clutch his substitute Shinigami badge. His soul left his body with a slight PUFF of blue reiatsu and he dragged his sleeping body into the bed next to Rukia. He let his gut clench briefly with the desire to be back in his body as Rukia cuddled up to it before leaping out of his window into the night air. Determined not to be the failure of a Shinigami even the people in his head thought him to be.

***

Nanao Ise sat at her desk, doing paperwork as her Captain came in for the night. Shunsui barely spared time to look back at her as he passed, giving her a slight nod as he headed for his bedchambers. Nanao watched the Captain pass her, looking up briefly before ducking her head down in her work. Her heart was pounding as the purpose of her mission neared. The woman still had not figured out how to defeat this prison that bound her, but she was getting close. She could feel it. The strange Hollow creature, at least, did not appear to be able to influence her thoughts or actions from afar. While she was in the same plane of existence, he seemed to speak directly into her mind, but after she had reached Soul Society, it was as if her body was on autopilot.

Even the paperwork before her seemed to have been done by someone else. While she would miss that particular benefit later, she had a job to focus on. Her body kept doing paperwork for the better part of an hour, and Nanao grew quite bored at this. Since she wasn't actually doing the work herself, she had nothing to do but watch. She would actually have_ preferred_ to do the work herself, she realized.

She watched her body fill out a requisition form, admiring the precision with which her nimble hands flew across the paper. Until she saw a mistake. Nanao Ise did _not_ make paperwork mistakes. "No!" she yelled at herself. "That requisition goes to the _third _division, not the fourth!"

But her body just ignored her.

"Hey you stupid sack of bones!" she roared.

"LISTEN TO ME!!!" Letting the full force of her being behind those words, the hand churning out report after report stopped, if only briefly. Nanao's eyes widened, realizing what was happening. The hand ducked back, scratched out the four and replaced it with the proper symbol before discarding the page into the completed pile.

Nanao's senses went on high alert, and she waited with bated breath for the inevitable punishment of her body's new master. But the Arrancar apparently had no idea this minor loss of control had occurred in his faithful Nanao-bot. No ethereal gate to another dimension opened to suck her inside and rip her asunder, no painful slash of a blade through her disobedient back told her of his displeasure. Nanao frowned, the scholar in her demanding to know how her body was still possessed by this creature if it had no direct control.

But she would never get the chance to find out.

***

Demuza felt…annoyed. The slip in control over the girl was a very major…nuisance. He was aware that his control techniques had their flaws, most notably being subject to Kido performed on the victim and sheer overpowering reiatsu, but to this point, no creature had ever been able to resist him based on force of will alone.

The Vasto Lorde watched events unfolding with more than just his own eyes, examining his plan from all angles. Yes, it seemed foolproof. It seemed as if nothing could go wrong, and soon, he would be where he belonged, at the top of the pecking order. The beast sealed away under his cave would soon be his to command, and he would take his revenge…yes, his revenge would be sweet indeed. He would be able to discard those feeble Shinigami, puppets as they were and take control directly. The woman's brief victory would remain only that. Brief. He only needed her for the rest of the night anyway.

His tongue flicked side to side, tasting the air before him as he opened a garganta and stepped through the portal. The air on the other side tasted sweet, less air than it was an ever swirling cloud of spirit particles. He dashed through the torrent, reaching his destination in just minutes before stepping through the gash in time and space into a world just as rich in energy. `

Demuza looked across a lake in Soul Society that had become his favorite place to disembark. Looking around to make sure he was not noticed and stifling his reiatsu, he looked down into the water. No reflection stared back at him in the night shallows. The crystal clear water bore no illusion, only the depths of something much greater than themselves was betrayed when one looked for their own visage here.

The hollow began his journey inward, determined to make the most of his trip. Knowing he could not willingly penetrate the barrier that surrounded the great Seireitei, he called out to one of his servants, letting the individual tendrils of his reiatsu press a command into their mind.

He didn't have to wait long before a figure flash stepped to his back. Demuza turned a smile on his face as his most useful puppet appeared before him.

"Shunsui," he said, gesturing for the respected Captain to lead the way, "After you."

The pink robed man nodded, stepping forward into the night and disappearing as he did so. Demuza followed him to the gates of the Seireitei, where an enormous Shinigami waited at the door.

Demuza focused on the creature, feeling out the ocular region of his simple mind and erased himself from it. The death god blinked, staring curiously at the place where a man had seemingly been just a moment before.

"Open the gate, Jidanbo," Shunsui said, just a bit of impatience in his voice.

"But-"

"I don't have time to wait, I apologize. Bring me your concerns later."

Jidanbo nodded suspiciously, but complied, lifting the gate with an enormous effort. Demuza followed Shunsui through, stepping into the seat of Shinigami power.

A slight smile curved his lips as he observed the buildings, all in the style of feudal Japan. The dirt and stone of the streets beneath his feet was almost cathartic and he spread his arms out wide.

"Did you miss me?" he asked no one in particular. "I'm home!"

***

Soifon sat frowning in her chambers, turning the camera in her hands over and over, inspecting every inch of its surface. She had been alone for the last few hours while Yoruichi played spy. Soifon turned the camera, as she had done so many times, to the bare walls of her quarters, taking a few pictures of her living space. There was no real need to. She had probably taken pictures of every square inch of her quarters over the many years she had been Captain.

On a whim, Soifon turned the camera to herself and pressed the button. She blinked as the light flared in her eyes and when the spots cleared from her vision, she nearly leapt out of her seat. Karai stood in her door, panting heavily. "Soifon-taicho!" she exclaimed happily.

Soi quickly stuffed the camera between a few of the stacks of paperwork on the desk beside her and stood. "Aah! Karai!" the Captain gulped as her pulse quickened, her body recalling the surge of feelings it had undergone the last time she had seen the girl.

"I heard you were here and I came right over!" She exclaimed. "I had to see for myself!"

"Well," Soi said, careful not to betray any emotion in her voice, "Here I am. I see that you have been busy while I am gone, and I feel like it is a foregone conclusion to ask Omaeda for it, so I want a division status report."

Karai snapped to attention, a look of surprise flickering across her face. "Right! The division is operating at minimum supply capacity at the moment due to shortages around Seireitei. As a result I have stepped down the physical training regimen and increased…"

Soifon let her concentration wane as she listened to the girl detail everything that was wrong in the division. It wasn't that she didn't care, as she usually did, just that her mind was wandering to exactly what might happen if Yoruichi got wind that she had kissed another woman.

"_Soifon? But I thought you were going to be eternally mine?"_

"_No, Yoruichi-sama! It was a mistake, nothing more! I will be yours! I am yours!"_

"_Oh, Soifon! Call me Yoruichi-sama again!"_

_Soifon rushed past the butterflies and small birds in the corn field she found herself running through as she dove into Yoruichi's arms. "Yoruichi-sama!"_

"_Soifon!"_

"_Yoruichi-Sama."_

"_SOIFON!"_

"_Yoruichi-sa-"_

"SOIFON!"

The woman jumped visibly as she realized that she was being spoken to. Yoruichi stood behind Karai in her door, who had ceased her productivity report and was now looking at her Captain with a curious expression.

"Did you space out a little bit there?" Yoruichi teased, a knowing smirk on her features.

"I….It…Its been a long day!" Soifon protested feebly.

The two women both narrowed their eyes suspiciously before nodding. At the same time.

"Uh-huh…" they both murmured.

"Stop it!" Soifon protested. "Yoruichi-sa-"

"STOP!"

It took everything Soifon had to keep her cool in front of her goddess. "Yoruichi." -_Sama. _"What did you find out about Shunsui?"

The caramel skinned woman sighed, hefting a small bag that was slung over her shoulder. "Not much. He apparently just left since his bed was still warm and still messy. I couldn't find him, but there were these notes left all over his walls, as if he had been writing them and sticking them so he would remember something. But that's the weird thing. Shunsui _hates_ writing anything. Why else does he keep picking lieutenants who are bookworms? Not only that, but he's really smart, even if he acts like a lazy asshole. So why would he need so much help remembering things? I couldn't make anything of all this, but maybe you can."

Soifon caught the duffel as Yoruichi tossed it before briefly wondering where she had gotten it in the first place. It was of a distinctly human design and even had little flowers being pollinated by a swarm of bees drawn on the side. Deciding she'd rather not know, Soifon opened it and pulled out page after page of paper notes. They were large sheets of paper, but oddly enough, only a few words were hastily scribbled on each, in increasingly illegible handwriting.

One read, "Hollow," another, "Rigor Mortis," and yet another, "Neurospasta."

"What the heck is 'newros pasta'?" Karai asked, reading over the older woman's shoulder.

"I dunno," Yoruichi replied. "But I know Rigor Mortis is when your limbs get stiff after you die. What that has to do with any sort of pasta, I have no idea."

Soifon put the three pieces of evidence down gingerly and removed yet another paper from the bag at random. She turned it over and ice ran through her veins. The two women behind her gasped, and they all looked at each other.

Soifon leapt into action. "Karai, go find Shunsui right now! Keep tabs on him and don't let him out of your sight. And whatever you do, don't get caught. No one is to see you. _No one_."

"Yes ma'am!" Karai said, disappearing from sight.

"Yoruichi, we need to take this evidence to Yamamoto right now."

"But we just left that old geezer!" she complained.

Soifon looked at her, cold steel in her eyes.

"Okay, leaving."

They packed the few pages they had withdrawn into the duffel and took off at top speed for the Captain Commander. The page that had disturbed them all so much was still in her hand. Soifon looked down at it again, wishing she wasn't seeing what was in front of her. Unlike the rest of the pages, there were not words on it. Instead, a hasty scribbled picture was there, a high walled city, drawn as if a child were holding the pen, surrounded by what could only be an army of hollows. In the center of the city, an old man lay in a puddle of blood, a sword piercing him through the back.

Soifon looked quietly at Yoruichi as they flash stepped through Seireitei, wondering what was going through the woman's mind. Yoruichi didn't look back, grim determination written on her face, and all Soifon could do was marvel at her goddess and wonder how she could continue to try so hard to please the world that had abandoned and exiled her long ago.

_AN: okay, I really want to throw everything else together in one glorified jugger-post, but that would be completely unfair to the pacing of the story and to the dozens of viable cliffhangers I have left in my repository for Arc One. Sadly…I'm just as compelled to reward you all for this by putting the end of chapter in a double post. Almost like a season-ending double episode. Don't fret though, spring break is almost upon me and I vow to write as much as possible to get Arc Two started soon…between long midday naps and ferocious bouts of Halo 3 with my brother…_

_Okay, that's not much of a promise. Sorry. Go review..maybe I'll let you all decide what I should do…_

_Actually…(thinks madly, scribbles on paper)_

_Okay, here's the deal…10+ reviews, a jugger-update episode next week to conclude arc one. (and I actually have enough free time this week to pull it off…)_

_ 10 reviews, I'll spread it out, and you guys will have to bite your nails off in anticipation of what's going to happen to Shunsui and Soifon with death (quite literally) at their doorstep._

_Sayonara! _


	16. To Hell and Back

_Man, its hard coming up with good material for you guys. Arc One is almost over and things are getting hectic, so here goes. Back to the AIS universe for you guys!_

**Ch. 16**

Karai Muguruma dashed through the halls of the first division barracks. The ornate decorations and expensive artwork that adorned the walls seemed quite contrary to the utilitarian purpose of the Gotei 13, but she spared no time to consider this as she flew towards General Yamamoto's chambers.

Determined to reach the Sotaicho and her own Captain who she knew was giving him her report at this very moment, she blew past stunned division members in a whirl of scattered paperwork and surprised yelps, not even bothering to offer a quick 'sorry.' Finally, she pushed open the great door to the Sotaicho's chamber, stopping short at Yoruichi and Soifon's reproachful looks.

"Didn't I _just _tell you to keep an eye on Shunsui?!" Soifon hissed angrily. The braids hanging from her short hair swung into an amused Yoruichi who swatted at one playfully.

Karai nodded ignoring the cat-woman's mannerisms and completely out of breath. She gulped in a lungful of air before plowing into her explanation.

"Soifon taicho, Shunsui Kyoraku is dead!"

***

It had only been three minutes since Karai had found the great Captain lying in an expanding pool of blood in his own bed. Somehow, she'd made it all the way to the first division quarters and back in that span, using more flash steps in between than she'd ever known she was capable of. Retsu Unohana stood over the body now, her healing hands running over Kyoraku's form, bathing it in a soft green light. Yamamoto stood beside his oldest Captain and friend, staring wordlessly at the tragedy that was unfolding before his very eyes.

Soifon and Yoruichi had been sent out to mobilize the divisions, and spread the word that there was yet another lockdown in progress.

Unohana's hands ceased their glow after several long minutes and she turned to Yamamoto. "He still has a little bit of life yet, but I doubt I will be able to save him," she finally whispered.

Yamamoto nodded gravely at the medic's synopsis. "Indeed. It troubles me to think that both Shunsui and Jushiro have been attacked like this."

"Sotaicho," Retsu said, looking back at the millennia old Shinigami. A question formed in her eyes as she looked back at him that Karai didn't understand.

"No!" Yamamoto said sternly. "Absolutely not!"

"But, Genryusai, it has been too long since our organization has been at full strength! The Gotei 13 is collapsing and you know it! Threat after threat has given us too little time to lick our wounds! Can we really afford to have yet another able Captain die, when that would give us just a little better chance to save him?"

"The Gotei 13 will remain strong!" Yamamoto bellowed, his rage causing the air around Karai to thicken, as if she were drowning in his reiatsu. She pushed her own energy out just enough to let her breathe properly, but not so much that she would be noticed.

"No enemy can defeat our force no matter how great! We proved that just a year ago! Or have you forgotten?"

Unohana looked at him darkly, "I see your pride is clouding your vision again. I will not stand by and allow Shunsui to die as well because of it. Or have you forgotten that I am already tending to another of your Captains at this very moment."

Yamamoto set his jaw. "Retsu, if you disobey the laws of Soul Society I have no choice but to brand you a rebel and a traitor. Treason will not be accepted."

Instead of responding, the woman looked at Karai, the anger she currently held for Yamamoto melting instantly in a manner only a true doctor could manage. "Young one, please, close your eyes and cover your ears. This will be over briefly."

Karai had time to see one more acid glare directed at the Sotaicho before she complied, a bit miffed at being referred to only as 'young one.' She stood like that for a few seconds, waiting for whatever was going to happen before she realized that either it already had, or the two Captains had tricked her somehow. Peeking one eye open, she nearly jumped in surprise. The stylish furnishings of Shunsui's apartment had been replaced with the whitewashed walls of the fourth division infirmary. The exceedingly tall figure of the fourth division lieutenant Isane Kotetsu walked right into the confused girl.

Karai jumped backwards in alarm as the demure woman's breasts obscured her vision and she tried unsuccessfully to keep the surprised blush from her cheeks. "Lieutenant Kotetsu! I'm so sorry!"

But the lieutenant had already forgotten her, waving off her apologies as her gaze concentrated on a point just beyond the blond. Karai whirled on the spot to see Yamamoto and Unohana standing over Shunsui's body, suspended as it was in some pulsing green energy field that seemed to carry some preternatural warning because no one dared get even within arms reach of it.

"What…what is that?" she asked the logical question. The girl had only been a part of the Gotei 13 for twenty odd years, and seeing something that could only be a forbidden Kido was completely alien to her.

Unohana looked over briefly, but her expression was hard, her brow furrowed in concentration. "I had not told you to open your eyes yet, my child."

Her words were kind, but there was iciness in the way she spoke them that sent a shiver of fear down her spine. But Unohana kept her hands in the field of energy she was creating and Yamamoto turned away.

"You disappoint me Retsu," he said calmly. "I would have expected better of you. I will be seeking out the new traitors. I'll deal with them myself. May you find peace as you move on."

At this, the Sotaicho disappeared in a burst of movement too fast for Karai to follow. Lieutenant Kotetsu took his place at Kyoraku's side and looked down at the man with pity in her eyes. "Unohana taicho," she breathed in shock and amazement. "How did this happen?"

Unohana's eyes betrayed the tiniest hint of sorrow before replying to her protégé. "It hurts me to say, but it appears that there are those who would follow Sosuke Aizen's lead. Traitors live amongst us, Isane."

The lieutenant gasped. "Then the same person who killed Ukitake-taicho…"

"No. This appears to be someone else's handiwork."

Isane looked closely at the body and Karai could read the horror on her expression as realization dawned on her.

"What?" Karai asked, confused and feeling left out. "What do you see?"

Surprisingly, the lieutenant did not ignore her this time. "Captain Ukitake's wound was caused by a very distinctive and well known Zanpakutou. It was Sode no Shirayuki that caused his death. That sword belongs to Rukia Kuchiki. However, Captain Kyoraku's injuries were caused by none other than Katen Kyokotsu herself."

Karai moved closer, taking care not to disturb the cloud of emerald energy, and, despite a warning glance from the lieutenant, inspected the captain's wounds as well. Two great holes were drilled through his body, one just below his sternum and the other where his heart should be. The holes were long and wide, made by the Chinese scimitars of his released Zanpakutou.

"But who could have defeated him with his shikai released?" Karai mused. "And why was he still in bed when I found him?"

Unohana shook her head quietly. "We do not know or question here in the Fourth division, child. Our job is to heal those that come to us for aid, friend or foe. It is the task of the healer."

Karai was confused. Her mind shot back to Yamamoto's disappointed looks, his stern reproach. "So why was the Sotaicho upset with you over healing him?"

Unohana sighed, looking up from her work to see Karai's questioning, auburn gaze matched by Isane's puzzled, grey eyes.

"The Sotaicho was upset not because I am healing him, but at how. I used a forbidden Kido to bring him here, where I have the necessary equipment and tools to save his life. And I am using a forbidden Kido now to heal him."

Isane found that statement troubling. "Taicho, I don't understand. I've never heard of this spell, and I don't question your judgment, but why are there any healing Kido spells that are forbidden?"

Unohana smiled gently, as a grandmother might when explaining an unfortunate fact of life to a young one.

"Because Isane, I am restoring Shunsui's life at the cost of my own."

A silence fell upon the room as she made that statement. Not just between the three women, but the orderlies and nurses performing their everyday duties hushed as well.

Karai fell back, wondering what would prompt anyone to make such a sacrifice. Only for her own Captain would she willingly and knowingly give her life. Kyoraku and Unohana were good friends- that was common knowledge- but something about the calm determination and resignation in the woman's voice told her that she would have done the same thing for almost anyone.

_Even me_.

"You would do this for a stranger wouldn't you?" Karai asked, suddenly understanding the woman more thoroughly than she had understood anyone since her brother died. "For anyone who needed it?"

Unohana's genuine smile was her only answer, and Karai could see lines beginning to stretch across her face from the strain. Determination overtook her and she stepped closer to the effusing green energy. She looked at Unohana, her steel gaze meeting the older woman's serene one. Gathering her courage, she shoved her hand into the haze. "Tell me what to do."

Her words could not cover up Isane's gasp, or those of the fourth division members who had taken it upon themselves to be spectators for that matter. Karai ignored them, not taking her eyes off of Unohana. A strange tingling began to spread across the blonde's fingertips, pushing itself up her hand and all the way to her shoulder. She felt the thin, dangerous strands of Kyoraku's life force travel up her arm and hook themselves onto a location in her chest that she wasn't aware existed. A lighter, stronger life force began to pull itself up her arm, but more cautiously, as if restrained. It carried with it the same serenity that Karai could see in the healer's eyes.

Isana grabbed the girl's shoulder, trying to pull her back but it was far too late. Karai would not be budged. "You mustn't do this!" she protested. "You would need Captain level energy reserves not to be killed by a technique such as this!"

"And how would you know, seeing as how you've never seen this Kido?" Karai shot back without looking.

"Actually, Isane is correct, as usual. You would be wise not to question her knowledge of the Kido. It does require Captain level reiatsu as well as a mastery of incredibly high level Kido. But I do remember your days at the academy, my child. I assume that these requirements are met in full by you?"

Karai's surprise at Unohana's gentle chiding gave way to fear. She could possibly kill herself and Kyoraku if she did not do this correctly, and she hadn't exactly thought this through. She was now involved fully in a treasonable offense and to make it worse, she had never successfully completed higher than level 70 Kido of any kind.

"Yes."

_Soifon Taicho thinks you should be a Captain,_ she told herself. _So prove it, girl. Overcome your limits. Don't let anything stop you. Make Kensei proud of you._

"Good," Unohana said. "Now, all three of our lives are linked. If this fails, Shunsui and I will die together. I am protecting you from that…unfortunate side effect, but I do not know how long I can maintain that. Prepare to perform the Kido and I will give you instruction."

Isane tried futilely to pull Karai away, but it was as if an invisible force were rooting her to the spot. "Taicho, you cannot do this! This girl will get you killed! Allow me!"

Unohana spared the girl a look that cost her dearly. Karai could feel a shudder of pain go through her life force as she spared her concentration. "Isane, you lack only the determination to succeed no matter what. That is the only reason you are still my lieutenant. Now, I'll appreciate it if you allow me to give this my undivided attention."

Isane fell silent, given as thorough a dressing down as anyone in the division might receive from the kind hearted woman.

"Now, Ms. Muguruma, if you would release your reiatsu. You will need all of it. I advise any that are still watching to vacate the area. You included Isane."

Karai saw shapes flickering away in the corner of her peripheral vision, felt the life forces of half a dozen Shinigami leave the area. After a moment of hesitation, Isane's disappeared as well.

Karai looked Unohana in the eyes once more.

"Ready?"

She just nodded, focusing solely on the calm face of Shunsui Kyoraku, focusing on the man she hardly knew; focused on dedicating her life to saving his, simply because she could.

"Spirit King and demon hollow," Unohana launched into the incantation with no warning. Karai released her reiatsu and repeated after her, ignoring the blast of energy that accompanied her spiritual force, even as it destroyed the ward around them. Darkness fell over the room as the power of the two beings inside of it washed out the meager artificial light.

"Death and destruction in your wake,"

Karai repeated, calming her breath and pouring her energy into the link between their souls.

"Fear and awe of the unknown fall away, give pause to heaven, give fear to hell, give life to death!"

Karai gasped at hearing that final line before repeating it, feeling down the line in her shoulder to Shunsui's faint heartbeat. To her surprise, she felt none. Then her soul was ripped away, and she felt herself being pulled into the man's prostrate form, yanked in by a violent suction. She fought it instinctively, pulling back on the threads of Shunsui's life.

The energy in the room was destroying walls, furniture and the very floor they stood on, but they did not fall, buoyed in the air by Unohana's incredible concentration. Karai felt the familiar pressure of a reishi bridge under her feet and marveled at Unohana's ability to form that simple barrier during this exertion. But the threads of life force in her arm continued to tug at her, dragging her down.

She kept tugging, pulling, Unohana doing the same until below them, a door appeared, its two sided chained together, decorated with enormous skeletons. The door swung open, stopping as two enormous ropes snapped taut A beast lurked in the darkness, its arm and leg reaching out for them as, hoisted upon threads of solid energy, Shunsui Kyoraku's sleeping form was being slowly raised out of the creature's reach. But Shunsui was terribly far away and rising agonizingly slowly. Her reiryoku reserves dwindling, Karai pushed every last bit of her energy she could into the man, pulling with all her might. He inched higher, as Unohana strained as well. The floor below them was missing entirely now, replaced by the gates of hell. The demon lunged forth, grabbing the shinigami's leg, pulling them down. Karai felt herself begin to tumble and Unohana's reishi bridge shattered. The stoic woman continued to pull, however and Karai followed suit. Kyoraku's leg broke free of the demon's grip and he sailed upwards quickly now, passing them on the way back to his waiting body. Karai felt the strength return to his spirit threads, and leave her own. Now they fell and the demon thrust its arm from behind the gates once more, powerful cords in its muscular arm flexing in anticipation of its new meal.

Ropes fired out from the void, seeking to claim the practitioners of that forbidden Kido. Those who dared to cheat death itself. They shot out to ensnare them but Karai reacted just in time. "Bakudo 81! _Danku_!" she yelled, flinging the barrier in front of them. The ropes careened off of its surface and karai reached out to grab an exhausted Unohana. Even as her hands clasped around the woman, the gates began to slide shut. The roar of the demon rattled every bone in her body and Karai pushed another reishi bridge together under her feet. The very effort that she once considered child's play drained her and she felt how truly brittle the barrier between her and eternal damnation truly was.

The demon shot out more ropes, bashing into her splitting void spell and she felt her grip on Unohana slipping. The gates were closing agonizingly slowly. The ropes beat on the last vestiges of her energy reserves and her bakudo failed. His ropes freed, the demon's hand surged out, as if in triumph. Three ropes surged toward Karai and the rest towards Unohana. Karai's consciousness slipped away and she let the woman fall from her hand. It was only a short fall into hell below. They were already so close.

The tendrils of rope clamped around her midsection and the pain forced her awake. She gasped out a scream as ropes tied her body, cutting of air, circulation, her very life. Karai's eyes met Unohana's one final time and the woman opened hers, just before the ropes reached her. She swung a steel blade faster than the eye could follow, severing three ropes. Karai felt the pain in her body fall away even as the healer fell into the grip of the last of the cords.

"No! _Hano_-" but before she could finish a black blur passed her vision, spinning wildly into the heart of the ropes. She could have sworn the wind whispered "Yes mistress" as he passed. The blades through Hanokaze's body sliced through Retsu's prison and the Zanpakutou caught her, carefully avoiding impaling the fragile medic on his body. The demon roared in anger at its revenge denied so swiftly. Its vengeful arm retreated as the gates finally slammed shut.

Just like that, it was over. The doors disappeared as if they had never been there. Karai almost slipped unconscious once more when she realized that they were still in midair. The floor in the fourth squad barracks burned away by her spiritual pressure. She focused her energy on making yet another Reishi bridge. The barrier lasted exactly four seconds. She collapsed in a heap with Kyoraku and Unohana three meters below, finding herself conveniently the only one conscious and at the bottom of the pile. The black haired healer's eyes fluttered open and a tiny smile crossed her lips as she lifted herself to her feet. She carried Shunsui's peaceful form to the side of a bed, laying him down as if nothing had happened. The members of Fourth Squad sat, stunned having witnessed some unknown girl fall through the ceiling with two of the most respected Captains in Soul Society history.

Unohana returned to Karai's side and stroked her face calmly like a mother would her child. "I am very proud of you, young lady. You will find that you have mine and Shunsui's approval to become fifth division Captain when this is over. Now, help me one last time."

Karai stood, finding a new strength in her body. She had just won approval from arguably the most respected Captain in Soul Society. And how did she even know that Karai was in the running? She hadn't been at her taishu. Putting the thoughts aside, she focused on the task at hand. "What do you need?"

"I need," Unohana began, "to stand."

With that, the woman collapsed. Karai caught her and fell to one knee, cushioning her fall with her aching muscles. Attendants and nurses flocked to her side and assisted her with their precious Captain. She lifted the woman, no small feat, considering that she was smaller than her and laid her as gently as possible on the bed before Isane Kotestu pushed her roughly out of the way, extending her healing prowess to restore her Captain. Karai moved out of the scrum, finding her way to Kyoraku's bed. She looked down at the serene man, his blood drenched robes now betraying nary a scratch on his form.

His spiritual energy was weak, but constant and steady. He had a long way to go before he was fully recovered from that savage attack, but thanks to her, at least he was on his way. Isane walked over and put her hand on her shoulder. Karai turned, but stopped when she felt energy seep through the healer's hand to nestle itself solidly in her core, replenishing her somewhat.

"Thank you," said Isane, her voice humbled, "for what you did for Unohana taicho. I don't think I could have done the same."

Karai smiled. "It was nothing."

Isane smiled as well, and Karai felt a sudden camaraderie with the healer, having experienced in a few short minutes what she went through every day. The power of life and death was in her hands and how it was used had nothing to do with knowing who you were saving. She might never have a real conversation with Kyoraku as equals, but it didn't matter to her. She had done her best. And she had an awesome story to tell Kensei when she finally saw him again.

But the ropes returned as suddenly as Hanokaze had dispelled them, latching on to her arm with surprising force. She looked down with a scream, ready to sever it, but it was Kyoraku that gripped her so tightly. His eyes were dilated and wild and his mouth was moving as if trying to speak, but no sound was emerging.

"Nanao-" he finally stammered. "Na-na-nao-chan,"

He used his arm to pull himself up, yanking Karai so her face was just an inch from his. Karai felt her heart pounding in fear. There was no telling what this man would do. Soifon had been investigating him for treason just moments before, and now he had her completely at his mercy.

"Nanao-chan" he said, his words lucid for just a brief moment, "Not guilty…"

And he collapsed. The monitor next to his bed flat lined and once again, Karai was jostled out of the way by flocking nurses and doctors. Isane did not emerge from the crowd, and cries of technical jargon that eluded her understanding filled the air for several long minutes. Finally, the heart rate monitor beeped a steady tone and everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Isane looked up at the hole in the ceiling where she had been standing with the Sotaicho just moments before. "The Sotaicho…" she gasped. His words rang back through her tired mind.

"_I will be seeking out the new traitors. I'll deal with them myself." _

"Nanao. Nanao Ise," Karai mumbled. She bolted upright, dashing to the nearest window. It just happened to be beside the bed of an enormous fox. "Kotetsu fukutaicho!" she called out, "Find the other Captains! Let them know that Nanao Ise is innocent! We have to stop Yamamoto from killing her!"

"What?" isane mumbled, confused.

"No time, just do it!" With that, she dashed out the window, flash stepping into the darkness.

***

Isane snapped to action. She began drawing symbols on her arms, wordlessly performing an old Kido she had long since mastered. When she finished, she threw her arms forward, calling out a host of names. With the mental link established, she relayed Karai's message.

Letting the Kido fade at the professional silence that followed her answer, she returned her attention the patients in her ward. The rest was up to the fighters.

_a/n: so sorry for the hiatus. Lots going on. See ya soon!_


	17. One Lost, One Found

Hey, so you're almost done with Arc One. Just TWO MORE CHAPTERS!!! A short miniseries will follow that has nothing to do with the occurrences in the main plot and contains little information that is even relevant to later chapters…..oh wait, that's the show. I'm already plowing into Arc 2 trying to make it as enjoyable an experience as possible. In the meantime, enjoy!

Disclaimer: By now if some of you still think I own the IP to bleach, this disclaimer will do nothing to alleviate that.

Ch. 17

Kensei Muguruma sat cross legged on a crowded couch, watching Mashiro Kuna shove plate after plate of food down her throat. He kept his comments to himself, however, instead of chiding her for her lack of manners as he usually would. The woman was entitled to eating her fill after her brush with death. Part of him bristled with rage that someone would so savagely attack his former lieutenant with no warning, but the experienced, logical side of his brain told him that was how life goes. He hadn't even known he was capable of such emotion about death, had thought himself impervious to the emotional trauma of a comrade's death. When Hiyori died in the winter war, her mistake causing her own end as Mashiro's almost did, he had held it together. The Vizards as a whole had begun to fall apart, but he had remained strong. If Mashiro had died, he was fairly certain that he'd be singing an entirely different had come dangerously close to losing her just yesterday and the memory of that…_creature _slashing her open was fresh in his mind.

Lisa sat beside her, face buried in her latest erotic manga and Shinji sat just beyond her watching a bunch of animals humping each other on TV. Rose and Love were out trying to pick up women and Hachi was busy doing…whatever it was that Hachi did when he wanted quiet time. The man was just as enigmatic as the Kido Corps he hailed from. The former Captain sighed, wondering why he had to be the parent of the group. All of them were so immature sometimes. They had just gotten their butts whupped on and failed to do their duties as Shinigami. They should be training or something, not…He cast his glance over his friends again. Shinji was blowing an enormous nose-bubble, one finger up the opposite nostril, Lisa turned a page, a slight blush on her pale cheeks and Mashiro looked up at Kensei just long enough for him to notice bits of rice speckling her cheeks.

He slammed his face into his palm, frustrated beyond reason. It was only because of the abilities of Orihime Inoue that they were not mourning the death of another Vizard today, and Lisa would have still been seriously injured.

"What's wrong Kenny?" Mashiro asked, using the nickname she'd so cleverly come up with. It was so infuriating to hear his name butchered like that. He used to be one of the most respected beings in the universe. _Whatever happened to Kensei-taicho?_ He thought bitterly.

"Gee, I dunno, Mashiro," he said, sarcasm dripping. "Could it be that we just got our ASSES handed to us yesterday?"

"Well, honestly, Kenny, it really doesn't help us to do anything right now, except get healthy. I got cut up pretty bad and you're the only one who training any really benefits besides Rose. You two have the most limits on your Hollow powers because you kept training your Bankais for so long."

Shinji's nose bubble popped. All eyes in the room were on Mashiro. It wasn't what she said that drew the stunned silence, it was the fact that she had just strung so many words together at once, and they all made _sense_. By Kensei's count, it had been two decades since she had last said anything lucid.

Lisa dropped her book. "Wow. That was so impressive, I think I'll have some of whatever she's eating. Maybe Kisuke put some get-smart potion in it or something." And she stood to do exactly that.

Shinji hadn't taken his eyes off her. "Mashiro, my love, I think I see you in a whole new light." Snot dripped from the remains of the bubble and landed on the couch, to which he paid no mind.

Mashiro shied away from his gaze, giggling. "Hehe, your boogers are gonna make Kisuke-san mad."

Kensei almost fell over. "Wow. Two consecutive coherent sentences. That's gotta be a record of some kind."

"What's conseputive?"

A heavy sigh came from everyone in the room._ Well, it had to end sometime._

"Nothing, dear Mashiro," Shinji answered, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Its nothing."

"Issh wren shumtink happensh right afftur shumtink elsh," Lisa mumbled through a heap of ramen and rice.

"Oh, like bubbles and fish?"

Thankfully, Rose and Love chose that exact moment to step into the room and what Kensei saw made his jaw drop to the floor. On each of their arms were two attractive women. Shinji's jaw found its own way down and Mashiro cheered.

"Yay, Rose and Love finally win!"

Both of them ignored Mashiro's odd comment, though their guests gave the green haired girl odd looks as they led their charges towards the guest rooms in back. The three stunned vizards just stared, Lisa giving the women dirty looks until they were out of sight.

"Trampsh," she muttered after they were out of earshot.

Kensei looked over to see if Shinji was as stunned as he was. Shinji was looking back, his chin determined to wield itself to his collarbone.

"This day just keeps getting stranger and stranger…" Kensei muttered.

"Makes you wonder whether we shoulda gone with em, huh?" Shinji replied, his eyebrows hiding impressively well in his bangs.

Kensei stood, feeling his knees pop from inactivity. After a good stretch and a hearty yawn, he headed for the door, idly turning Tachikaze in his white jacket pocket. "Well, that's my cue to leave. I'm gonna take a walk guys, I don't think I can take another sane statement from Mashiro."

Without waiting for a reply, he stepped outside, passing Tessai at the shop counter with a wave. The large man nodded in acknowledgement before returning to his daily tasks. He stepped into the cool evening air, the orange dusk providing just enough light to see by. Kensei turned in a random direction and began to walk. He got a full five steps before something he saw sent ice through his veins.

The girl they hadn't saved stood before him. Her blue hair and fiery eyes were unmistakable. It was her. She had just died yesterday. He stared and before long, her eyes met his.

But she didn't appear to recognize him. That made sense. She had never officially met him, and she probably hadn't even seen him during the fight. She was definitely unconscious for most of it. But he had to be sure. What had Kisuke called her? They had given her a small burial, nothing special but the gravestone had read…"Tatsuki?"

She looked up instantly, her eyes finding his in a second. There was no fear, no apprehension that a stranger knew her name. "You," she said, squinting at him as if trying to recall a distant memory. "You're a…Vizard?"

"Yeah," Kensei said, just as he felt a powerful spike of Hollow reiatsu leak from her. He took a step back, wondering what was happening. How did she know what he was? Who he was? The girl _could _have been a hollow by now, but why would she be standing there in everyday clothes? She didn't look…hollow-ey. Kensei tried to remember the last time he had seen a normal hollow look entirely human and couldn't. They all had white masks and discombobulated bodies. Why did she look so out of place and worried? Why did she look so normal?

He felt another wave of reiatsu from her in a manner that he had only recently felt from Ichigo Kurosaki. A wave of Shinigami reiatsu, fighting against Hollow energy, like two sides of the same coin. It was dark, and simultaneous and dangerous.

She collapsed to her knees and looked up at him as if waging some internal struggle, the pain behind her eyes evident. "I need help! I need your help!"

Shinji ran outside at the second burst of reiatsu so close by and, like Kensei froze when he saw her. she shuffled over to kensei and grabbed him by the leg, looking fearfully at Shinji.

"Not him! Not him! No its him!"

"Its just Shinji, he's a Vizard too-"

"He's a HOLLOW!" she yelled, pointing accusingly. "He did this to me!"

The white haired man looked at his friend quizzically and shrugged. Shinji gave him an apologetic look and left. Wondering what that was about, he watched her calm herself, still clinging to his arm. While he could see the Hollow getting compared to Shinji because of their similar facial structure, that was really as far as the similarities went.

"Will you help me? Please? I need help! Its taking over!"

Kensei felt his heart torn. She sounded just like Mashiro when they first began to fight the hollowfication. Like Mashiro, but coherent. She was the same age as his sister would be now. How long had it been since he had seen Karai? Held her hand? Kensei felt his tough guy façade falling away faster than he could repair the damage.

Something within him was deeply unsettled by this as well, and he couldn't shake the fact that she had said, "He did this to me!" referencing the Vasto Lorde. Why would a Hollow want to turn a regular girl into a Shinigami, much less a Vizard? Why would a Hollow know how?

Regardless of hi s doubts, though, his resolve broke and he nodded to the girl, lifting her easily into his powerful arms. "Yeah," he said, through gritted teeth. He couldn't let someone fall to their inner Hollow, no matter what this creature was doing to her. He just couldn't. "I'll help you. Everything will be alright."

Whatever the Vasto Lorde was doing, he'd get to it later. He was quickly building a list of reasons why the next time they crossed swords it would be very personal indeed. And there would be a next time. He'd make sure of it.

***

A petite figure staggered through Seireitei's side streets. The normally tight bun in the woman's hair was loose, her hair draping unevenly across her shoulders. Shattered glasses sat crooked on her nose, useless and unnoticed. Nanao was in agony. The blood still covered her hands, her arms, her face and clothes. It was _everywhere. _

_How did so much blood come out?_ She wondered as her body continued to shuffle forward, still of its own accord. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't care enough to find out. Only one thing kept going through her mind.

"I killed him! I killed my captain!" she yelled at her prison walls. But no one was there to answer. No one could hear her. she was alone, and she had failed. The moment kept replaying itself in her head. Her eyes could see nothing more than her hands, holding the twin scimitars above Kyoraku's body. She could still feel the power that radiated from the blades, could feel the destruction they had caused in a millennium of existence. The power was awe inspiring. Humbling.

And she added to that legacy. She had fought it. Oh, had she ever fought it. Using every bit of reiatsu she could, calling on Shisho to assail the prison as well, her Zanpakutou, outside of the trap Nanao was immersed in, had failed to materialize in time to stop her. It took too much energy, energy she didn't have, experience she didn't possess. Her master plan had failed.

She had put every bit of her being into her last ditch effort to stay the falling blades. And again, she failed. Now as she staggered into the night, that failure had cost her everything.

The woman gasped and coughed up blood. She had no idea what this demon's plan was. It hardly mattered to her anymore. She could do nothing. That was abundantly clear. As if to prove it, her world was tinted red with the lifeblood of the one person she held most dear. She staggered to a halt and fell, the hole in her gut paining her too much to move on. She would not make it much farther before she joined her Captain in death. Nanao's body leaned against a wall for support, her ear coming in contact with the wood and plaster and she heard voices on the other side. For reasons's unknown, she strained to hear them, as if trying to reach out again to a world that she no longer belonged to.

She could hear one of them clearly. It was Rangiku Matsumoto. She was near the tenth division headquarters then. For some reason that thought pushed prominently into her mind. She had long since parted with reason, and instead listened even closer. Rangiku seemed to move closer to the wall and Nanao made out a few words

"Come on, Toshiro, lets make the best of it! Sure we're locked in, but at least you can try on the clothes I bought you!"

The child captain's annoyed voice mumbled a noncommittal response that Rangiku seemed to ignore. "Here you go Captain, put these on! I'll do it…just hold still!"

The next words were quite clear. "RANGIKU, I'M NOT WEARING PINK PAJAMAS! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN DOING YOUR WORK, NOT SHOPPING!"

"But, taicho, you're a growing boy! Your old pajamas are too-"

Nanao slipped from the wall and their conversation devolved into unintelligible sounds at the edge of her fading consciousness. The lieutenant prepared her self for her death, resigned to her fate. No one would find her, and she could do nothing to change that. Her life would mean nothing and she would die in the expanding pool of her own blood. Her body cracked one eye open, however, and all of that resignation fell away. Hope surged through her as she saw the bottom of a black robe, the white fringes of a haori flapping in the cool breeze.

_A Captain! Someone to save me!_ Hope surged thorugh her, unadulterated and unbidden. Her heart surged with joy for the briefest of moments. But reason caught up to her a second later, bringing that all crashing down. _Why would they save me? I'm a traitor and a murderer. They're just as likely to execute me._ Either way, her body, completely independently lifted its chin, giving her a view of the person in whom her fate rested. The long beard did not quite hide the rage boiling behind Yamamoto's stoic features.

Just as quickly as she'd felt that hope, it was dashed. Yamamoto would be her executioner. Without hesitation, the man raised the staff at his side. The wood fell away, revealing the legendary sword of awesome destructive power. Ryujin Jakka slid silently from the sheath, the sword, nor its master sparing any pity for the life they were about to take. Yamamoto raised the great sword above his head.

"Nanao ise, for the murder of Shunsui Kyoraku, I brand you a traitor, and administer your punishment here and now. Your punishment is death!"

The sword swung down and Nanao slammed her eyes shut, flinching away from the end.

_A/N: so I hope you enjoyed! Couldn't resist throwing in that little cliffie. There's a profile poll up on my page (I figured out_ how to get that working. Yay me!) so please go vote! Until next time!

_Sayonara!_


	18. Behind Enemy Lines Pt 1

WOOOOW so I just looked through the story on "live preview" mode and realized that the little asterisk thingies I use to keep my POV changes separate DON'T SHOW UP ON THE WEBSITE! And 18 chapters in I realize this?! I am SO SORRY to all of my precious readers! How confusing it must have been when I switch characters! Im going to have that corrected this weekend, but in the meantime, here's Chapter 18!

Its been a while and I've been busy re writing this over and over. Im still not quite happy with it, but meh. I've made you wait long enough. R&R!

If you haven't already seen it, check out my new fic "Letters from the Onmitsukido"

Disclaimer:……the usual.

* * *

Ch. 18

In the life of a Shinigami, there were some unsettling things that one became accustomed to; killing Hollows in a single swift stroke, that you wouldn't see the person they were before their transformation, the death of comrades in desperate battles, avoiding the 11th division Captain. These things became routine in the Court Guard Squads. Following a trail of blood to stop a traitor from being executed by your boss, however, was not something Karai had done before.

She dashed across the rooftops of the Seireitei, her form barely visible to onlookers in the moonlight, flickering into existence for the briefest moment before flash stepping on. Normally, she would not have been visible at all, but now, she sacrificed stealth for speed. Every second she wasted was a second that Nanao Ise could die. The moment of Kyoraku's return to consciousness replayed itself in her mind, set on an endless loop. His firm hand grabbing her wrist, his ragged breath as he stammered out those precious few words; the words that might just save an innocent life.

The trail of blood began to thicken and Karai redoubled her pace, abandoning stealth altogether. More blood meant,

A: she was bleeding out faster, or  
B: She could not maintain her pace and was slowing down

Neither option was good. The good news was that Nanao had to be close. She had followed the trail of blood all the way from the 8th division barracks. Apparently, Nanao had been attacked after Shunsui had been killed. No blood led away from the scene of his near-death. But that begged the question, if Nanao was attacked afterwards, why would she have done this? After all, she was the only one with access to her Captain's quarters after dark, right? She would be the only one Kyoraku would fall asleep around if he were entertaining guests too. It just didn't make sense.

The blonde Shinigami saw the trail turn around the next corner and a split second later, felt a powerful reiatsu bring her to her knees. She crawled to the edge of the roof, fighting the spiritual pressure that threatened to consumer her and rising shakily to her feet. On the ground, Nanao Ise cowered under the iron glare of Yamamoto. The lieutenant looked as if she could not breathe, and she lay, clutching the wound in her gut. The puddle of blood was slowly expanding beneath her, but what Karai was most concerned with was Yamamoto drawing his sword. For the first time, Karai watched awestruck as Ryujin Jakka's wood cane peeled away.

"No!" she whispered frightfully, though careful not to give away her position.

Yamamoto raised the great blade above his head, prepared to strike. "Nanao ise, for the murder of Shunsui Kyoraku, I brand you a traitor, and administer your punishment here and now. Your punishment is death!"

_No you idiot! _Karai practically screamed in her head. _Don't you think before you start executing people for treason?!_

She leapt from her perch, calling to Hanokaze as she flash stepped between Nanao and certain death.

Ryujin Jakka fell with the force of a small thermonuclear bomb. Karai caught the sword on her blade, both hands bracing her wakizashi against the assault. The impact actually forced Karai's knees _into _the stone walkway and her legs cried out in pain. Realizing her mistake, she quickly corrected her thought. Ryujin Jakka fell with the force of a _large_ thermonuclear bomb. Something so devastating that only Captain Kurotsuchi would be dastardly enough to even think of it. She looked up and met the Captain Commander's eyes, ready to offer her explanation, but when she saw his face, words failed her. Her mouth opened, her tongue working slowly, but the breath was already out of her lungs.

Rage contorted his visage, twisting his normally serene countenance into a mask of anger and hatred. Fear flooded through her as he raised Ryujin Jakka again. He swung the sword again, as if intending to kill both of them with one final stroke. Karai felt the blade hit Hanokaze and reinforced her sword with every bit of energy she could muster. She might as well have raised a twig to stop the blow.

Hanokaze fell in two and she could feel the scream of pain from her partner milliseconds before that pain became her own. She fell back instinctively, turning away from the strike, and it saved her life. Ryujin Jakka sliced into her, furrowing a gash through her left cheek and into the side of her neck. The point of the blade drew the cut with the precision of a calligrapher, exiting her body at the base of her neck. She collapsed atop Nanao and felt the warm blood seeping down her exposed shoulders from the long, shallow wound. Karai yelled in agony, but her intense physical training kept her conscious and aware.

It was the first time she wasn't grateful for that training. She saw death incarnate speeding in for the kill. She could not move, could not budge in the face of that fearful image. But the sword was no longer falling. Exactly where Karai had saved Nanao just seconds ago Soifon now stood, her sword taking the impact that should have killed the girl.

Suzemebachi did not shatter, however, and Karai's exuberance at having been delivered from the jaws of death yet again faded as she felt the weak ebb of energy from the remains of Hanokaze in her hand. The sword had been sliced cleanly in two parts and any hint that she had entertained in her mind about becoming fifth squad's Captain was dashed. She could not compete with the likes of Soifon and Yamamoto. As a Captain she would be a liability. She was worthless to them, as she had been a year ago during the Winter War.

* * *

"Taicho," Karai mumbled, her head hung in shame. Soifon looked over her shoulder at her. The girl looked absolutely downcast, as if she'd done something horrible. If she had, the Onmitsukido commander could not think what that might be, but she ignored Karai. She had important things to deal with.

Soifon pushed Yamamoto's blade back with her own and slid Suzemebachi back into its sheath.

"Soifon!" the head Captain bellowed. "Your actions are already under review! Do not continue to oppose me!"

The woman bowed respectfully, backing away from Karai and Nanao to show that what she did was not to oppose him. "Sotaicho, what I do is not in opposition to Soul Society," she said this pointedly, letting him know that she served no single individual. "What I do is purely because I and my third seat have information that absolves Nanao Ise of wrongdoing."

Yamamoto paused, considering this before allowing Ryujin Jakka to return to its staff form. He leaned his weight on it, both hands on the gnarled hilt before speaking. His face settled back to its normal, impassive stare, though the pressure of his reiatsu continued on uninterrupted. "Go on."

Soifon had interacted with the Captain Commander quite a lot over her fifty-odd year tenure as Captain of the 2nd, but for once, his actions were completely evading her comprehension. The so called traitor was bleeding out right before them! Shouldn't they call the medical unit?

She launched into a hasty explanation, conscious of Nanao's dilemma. Behind her, the blonde girl had pulled herself to her feet, despite having been attacked by the very intimidating specter of the Captain Commander himself. She started to make a mental note to reward her later for her mental toughness, but realized that she had already nominated her for Captaincy. She could not do much more than that.

Wrapping up her explanation of Kyoraku's testimony, Soifon felt Karai reach into the massive well of Spiritual energy she had been blessed with since birth and pull a sizeable chunk of her reserves to slowly reform her blade. The broken pieces on the ground disappeared and a newly formed sword materialized in her hand. The girl glared daggers at Yamamoto, not caring if he witnessed her newfound disdain for him. Whispering an apology to her sword, she sheathed the blade and turned her attention to Nanao. The girl had already gone into shock and was unconscious. Considering the wound in her gut, it was surprising she had made it this far from the 8th division. Soifon had to give her credit. She was tougher than she looked.

Karai began to perform a healing Kido on her and Soifon relaxed just a bit. Karai was probably the best healer in her unit, as the Onmitsukido rarely acquired anyone who was seriously considered for a position in the fourth division. Yamamoto continued to glare daggers at the pair of them, his hand gripping Ryujin Jakka unnaturally tighly.

"Your officer, Soifon," Yamamoto told her, finally looking back at the lithe Shinigami, "is clearly opposing the chain of command. You know as well as I do the punishment for this."

"Sir," the diminutive woman said, "Third seat Muguruma is in no way at fault here. Yes, she is out during lockdown, but as a member of the Onmitsukido and doing so as an intelligence gathering mission, she is outside of certain restrictions and you know that. If you go ahead and try to execute her, think of the repercussions! You thought Kurosaki came in and caused problems with the Kuchiki treason? You apparently didn't pay attention to her brother while he was Captain. As your ranking intelligence officer, I am advising you not to make that mistake. Also, Sotaicho, Kyoraku taicho would be dead right now if it wasn't for her-"

"Shunsui should be dead right now _regardless _of her!" Yamamoto thundered. "Retsu performed forbidden Kido to revive him, knowing full well that it would cost her own life. Now we are left without a healer to-"

"Unohana taicho is still alive," Soifon interrupted, uncharacteristically brashly. Normally, the woman was loath to speak out of turn. It went against all sorts of decorum, and being raised as a noble servant had taught her to respect decorum to the utmost degree.

Her pronouncement shocked Yamamoto, and the old man rocked back on his heels. Well kind of. He sort of swayed a little, as if in a heavy wind, but for him that was momentous. For a second it looked as if all were forgiven. He fell silent as the cogs turned in his mind until…

"Someone was able to perform the forbidden Kido with her then?" His mind seemed to work around this conclusion for the briefest of moments. "Then we have two who are involved in this treason!"

Karai had enough. The Mugurumas were not the people to hold their tongue, and while Soifon would not again lose control of hers, she could see the young girl's resolve breaking apart. She stood, releasing her healing Kido and faced the Sotaicho, summoning all the boldness and spunk she could muster.

"Are you blinded by your convictions?" she yelled at him. The fire rose instantly in his eyes, but she plowed on before he could speak. "You stand there and condemn people to death one after another, but you don't lift a finger to prevent it!"

"Insolent child!" the man yelled. His immense Reiatsu surged and Soifon tensed, waiting for him to attack, waiting to protect her yet again, but he did not. "You think yourself wise beyond your pitifully few years? We are the Gods of Death, we Shinigami! Our duty is to reap souls and administer death! What arrogance is this that we should be above it? The Kido is forbidden because we are NOT greater than that which is our duty to administer! It is not our place to snatch souls from the gates of hell! What arrogance is this to say that we should upset the order of things for our own selfish purposes?"

"What's really _arrogant_," Karai retorted, surprising Soifon with her attitude, "is that you seem to have forgotten what you are! Ukitake taicho taught me that a Shinigami's first duty is to protect life when I was still in the Academy! You disrespect his memory by even suggesting anything else, let alone believing it! My brother Kensei died protecting lives from evil people and you-"

"How little you know, girl!" Yamamoto cut her off. She cringed in fear but his voice softened quickly. "But too often it is the most ignorant of us that speaks the most wisdom. Forgive me Jushiro," he whispered. "I have been foolish, and enraged by these recent events. Perhaps I acted too hastily."

But Karai hardly heard him. She was still hung up on the point at which he had interrupted her. Soifon could see the wheels turning in her mind. Her eyes darted from Soifon's guilty face to Yamamoto's blank stare.

"_My Brother Kensei died protecting lives from evil people and you-"_

"_How little you know girl!"_

"What do you mean?" Karai asked, her heart pounding. Yamamoto offered no immediate explanation and she turned to Soifon. "What did he mean, Taicho?"

Soifon looked pointedly at the woman, her cold steel gaze as unflinching as always. She looked at Yamamoto for approval and he nodded slightly.

"Your brother," Soifon began. "He-"

Before she could finish Yoruichi fizzled into existence beside her. "Soifon, we've got trouble."

Instantly back to business, Soifon's hand went to her zanpakutou. She fought the urge to kneel at her Goddess' feet. "What is it?"

"Wait, what about my brother?!" Karai yelled in exasperation.

"Silence child!" Yamamoto bellowed. The blonde fell silent, her hands balled into fists, silently fuming.

"As I was saying," Yoruichi continued. "Mayuri says he found an anomaly in his surveillance system. As you know he has cameras all over Seireitei. You can't see them and no one knows exactly how many or where they are, but-"

"He has what?!" Soifon asked indignant. Just a thought of the creepy, clown-like Captain was enough to send shivers down her spine, but the thought of a Mayuri-controlled camera recording her in compromising places…

"Never mind that," Yoruichi responded, an odd blush tinting her caramel cheeks. "Its nothing to worry about. Kisuke polices him, but earlier tonight his cameras recorded Shunsui re-entering Seireitei."

"And?" Yamamoto said impatiently, waiting for the result of this discovery, as if begging for someone else to have been committing treason. Karai turned to resume her healing on Nanao, but Soifon knew it was of little use. They needed someone qualified to do that.

"And," Yoruichi continued, "He went through Jidanbo's gate. When he was outside of the gate, there was someone with him. A man. By the time he went in, though, there was no one with him."

"So Kyoraku taicho was out, probably drinking and then when he came back, his drinking partner left before he came into Seireitei?" Soifon was quite confused by this turn of events. "I fail to see the importance of that."

Yoruichi clicked her tongue, annoyed. "No, Soi, the guy wasn't on _either camera_! It was like he just disappeared. And when I went to ask Jidanbo about it, he said he didn't remember anyone, as if it had been just Shunsui coming in."

Soifon's brow furrowed, but she noticed a light sheen of sweat on Yoruichi's brow, the little extra weight that she put in each breath. Soifon wasn't normally one to go sounding off without evidence, but if Yoruichi thought it was worth running around Seireitei at top speed… "Very well. It sounds suspicious. I've heard of people with the abilities to make themselves invisible to other people, but to a camera? Maybe Kurotsuchi Taicho's system is in need of an upgrade."

"Regardless," Yamamoto said. "We must assume an infiltrator is in Seireitei! And if Kyoraku taicho was in league with him then it is-"

"Don't say treason," Yoruichi interjected. "I take personal offense to that word now."

Soifon's imperturbable countenance curled into the slightest smile at that. "Sotaicho," she said, just as swiftly returning to the situation. "I will have Seireitei on high alert." She raised her arm and blasted out a wave of Reiatsu and dozens of covert ops agents flash stepped into existence around them. Karai instinctively responded to the signal, moving to Soifon's left side in the blink of an eye. "Go out and alert all the divisions, we have an infiltrator!" she ordered. "Sound the alarm!"

As quickly and silently as they appeared the Onmitsukido dispersed. Karai stayed, however, knowing that she was part of the events at hand. Something clicked into place for her and she spoke up yet again. "Taicho."

Soifon turned her head a fraction of an inch to acknowledge her.

"Ise Fukutaicho's injury. It was caused by a sealed zanpakutou, but it was not Katen Kyokotsu. I saw Kyoraku-taicho's injury and it was made by his Shikai. Also, because of the location of the blood trail, she must have been injured away from the spot of Kyoraku's incapacitation. That means that whoever stabbed her could be-"

"Right here, following her," Yoruichi finished, turning to Karai with an easy smile. "You're a bright one for a third seat."

Karai smiled briefly at the praise, even as the four of them began looking about for the intruder. None of them budged. None of them saw anything. Well, one of them did.

"Omaeda, when will you learn to hide competently?" Soifon hissed at a shadow.

The other three looked up, surprised to see the portly Marechiyo Omaeda flip from a shadow nearby and land at Soifon's side. They hadn't noticed the man at all, and Soifon felt the silent question from Yoruichi sideways glance, asking how much of her eternal slander of his skills was just words.

"Taicho, I came when you called, but I assumed that a hundred onmitsukido were more than enough bodies to alert eleven divisions."

"Lies," Soifon said, seeing right through his words. "You assumed that you could get away with more laziness!"

His mouth gaped open, his brain vapor locked trying to figure out how she saw through his perfectly crafted excuse. "Taicho! I cannot believe-"

"Shutup, Omaeda!" Soifon cut him off with a punch to his gut. "I need you to take Nanao Ise to the fourth division. Karai, you escort him."

Karai nodded quickly. "Hai!"

Omaeda nodded, doubled over from the pain, but recovered enough to stagger over to Nanao's position and lift the woman gingerly into his pudgy arms, eager to get away from his violent Captain. He flash stepped to the roof and Karai followed. They both stopped instantly, meeting the violet eyes of Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"I have no business with you," the child captain stated coolly.

They both nodded again and continued on. Soifon hadn't even noticed his presence. Now that she thought about it, though, they were just outside of tenth division headquarters. For him not to have been present would have been a gaping failure on his own part. The child Captain was insolent, hot tempered and often far too indiscreet, but he very rarely failed in performing his duties.

He leapt down from the roof and landed beside the Sotaicho. Yamamoto barely acknowledging his presence. In the Commander's eyes, neither he nor Soifon had yet redeemed themselves for their escapades in the world of the living. The Sotaicho turned back to Soifon with a heavy sigh.

"Your young officer has quite a bit of spirit. It is not too often that I am chided by someone so young."

Before Soifon could say a word in response, Yoruichi laughed. "Well, if you didn't paint such a big obvious target on yourself. I'm just surprised she had the guts to say what everybody must think on a regular basis."

Yamamoto glared darkly at one of only a very few people in all of Soul Society that was quite literally beyond his reach. Yoruichi Shihoin had far more political power than he at her disposal, and even if he were a thousand years younger, he still might not be able to catch her and make her regret her flippant tongue.

"Disregarding the words of exiles, Soifon taicho, I will need you to accompany Hitsugaya taicho to the 12th division and find the source of this anomaly in Seireitei's defenses. I expect Kurotsuchi taicho will give you his full cooperation."

"Hai." Soifon bowed obediently. She cast a parting look at Yoruichi, sad that they had to leave each other once again. The cat-woman smiled, however, giving Soifon an encouraging thumbs-up. She had a duty to do.

Taking the lead and flash stepping away, Soifon kept her pace moderate, remembering the hard time Toshiro had keeping up with her before. The only Captain shorter than herself, Hitsugaya's legs were a blur. He kept his eyes steeled forward, trying to get the short trip over with quickly. It wasn't far from the 10th division to the 12th and his pride was taking a beating with each slowed step Soifon took.

They had just reached the edge of the 12th squad barracks when a burst of desperate reiatsu turned both of them on high alert. The Onmitsukido commander immediately recognized the patterns of energy Gegetsuburi released.

"Omaeda…" Soifon breathed. He and Karai had gone in the opposite direction, heading toward the fourth squad's barracks. "No!"

Hitsugaya's pride disappeared from her mind and she rushed away, flash stepping as fast as she ever had to rush to her lieutenant's defense. She covered hundreds of feet with each step, hoping against hope that it would be enough. Her cold calculating mind told her otherwise, though; that she had made a critical mistake and because of it, her lieutenant was already doomed.

* * *

Gasping with surprise, Karai leapt backwards, trying to put distance between her and the assailant. It didn't pursue and she cast a glance down at Omaeda. The man had staggered to his feet from the ground he had been so rudely introduced to a moment ago and he leapt to the roof, beside Karai. A further glance told her that Nanao was still held protectively in his arms. She stepped in front of him defensively, which really had no bearing on the sheer amount of Omaeda their assailant could still target. A sadistic grin spread across the ugly creature's wide mouth.

The thing had come out of nowhere. Literally. They were flash stepping along, Omaeda moving quickly for someone so…large, when a man, quite astonishingly, materialized from in front of them. Specifically in front of Omaeda, a zanpakutou leveled so that Omaeda nearly impaled himself on it. Surprisingly he had dodged it but he had fallen to the ground below, smashing through a brick wall on the way.

"Oh, isn't this adorable," the infiltrator practically sang, "two Shinigami in the middle of Seireitei, unable to stop one, lonely hollow…"

Karai bristled at the mocking, noticing for the first time the fragments of mask that covered his nose. She had thought it was merely face paint, but it did indeed appear to be the infinitesimal remains of his hollow mask. So this creature was an arrancar, huh? If it was so powerful and fast, she wondered, why couldn't she sense its reiatsu? It was as if it had none at all. Her best guess was that it was stifling it, as Soifon had taught her to do. She had to get the creature to use its Reiatsu in force. Once it did, it would have the entirety of Seireitei bearing down on it.

Omaeda's foot shifted slightly. He was getting ready to make a break for it. Karai tensed, raising Hanokaze to her face level in a backhanded grip and charged. Shunpo brought her to the creature in an instant, but his sword blocked her swing. She dodged around him, trying to make him turn his back on Omaeda, to give him even a split second of opening. It didn't work. A gash opened on Karai's shoulder and she hadn't even seen the swing that caused it. When she could see the Arrancar once more, she had to fight down her exhaustion just to keep moving.

Omaeda dodged his first strike, his flash step almost as fast as Karai's. His second step carried him and Nanao away, his zanpakutou of no use with both of his hands tied. The creature pursued him doggedly, however. Karai dove in, stepping in between them and smacking away the creature's blade with a well aimed kick to its wrist. She spun immediately and delivered a powerful open palm strike to its chest.

Well, she tried to. The Arrancar simply sidestepped again, and slashed her arm once more. She was shocked. _How can this Hollow be so fast? _She wondered. _Even Soifon-taicho would have had a hard time dodging that!_

The girl recovered her balance and turned to face the monster once more. It was now giving its attention to her, at least for a few seconds, allowing Omaeda a chance to run far and fast.

A sickening grin crossed its lips and Karai took an uneasy step back, sword at the ready.

"Little girl," it hissed. "Do you have any idea who you face? I could kill you without revealing myself at all to the rest of your precious units."

Karai tensed, analyzing his words carefully. So he was hiding his presence, as she suspected. That was why she could not sense his reiatsu. Which meant that if she could force him to use his energy in a big way, she could at least get some help from any Captain nearby.

"That is what you are doing isn't it? Trying to get me to reveal myself to some more…competitive fighters?"

"Heh," she chuckled, a smirk now coming across her own features. "You just signed your own death warrant."

The demon burst into maniacal laughter, his face turned away, chin held high. He wasn't looking. He was open, exposed. Karai dashed in as fast as possible, Hanokaze whistling through the air as it slashed across the demon's chest. Sparks flew from the point of impact, showering Karai with their descent. Her sword hadn't left a scratch. She had time to think only two choice words before the creature's fist sent her headfirst into the nearest wall. She climbed to her feet, repeating her curses. When she looked up, the hollow was gone. She dashed to the rooftops again, and found him, hundreds of yards away.

_How did he catch Omaeda so quickly?_ She wondered. Her stomach turned as she felt the blast of spiritual pressure released as Omaeda called on the power of his Gegetsuburi and a split second later, he was impaled through his substantial gut. The hollow held him high in the air, his body framed by the ghostly moonlight above.

Karai covered the distance between them in three steps, swinging with all her force at the Vasto Lorde before her. Hanokaze clipped uselessly at its waist and bounced off. Without letting the shocked lieutenant off of its blade, the creature backhanded Karai and she careened into another building, this time smashing through the brick and landing in a heap inside. Two very surprised looking Shinigami witnessed the crash before a Cero followed her through the new entrance.

One desperate flash step later, Karai felt the debris fall on her back and cradled the unconscious form of one of the men who's life she had just rudely interrupted. The other one she had been unable to save. Burns covered the exposed skin of her back and she growled in anger and pain. She dashed to the roof, letting the full force of her spiritual pressure out. Or what was left of it. The night had been draining her much more than she would have liked to admit. The Vasto Lorde cocked one thin eyebrow at the display.

"Well," he muttered. "You're harder to kill than I imagined. Sort of like a…cockroach." He burst into laughter, but Karai didn't charge foolishly again. The Captains would get there soon. With as much spiritual force she was pouring out, someone had to notice.

Once he finished laughing, he swing his sword in a wide arc, Nanao slipped from a determined Omaeda's weakening grasp and fell to the street below.

"My name," the creature told the man. The lieutenant was slung into the air and hung there for a split second, his face a mask of shock and fear. Karai started to move, pushing herself to defend Omaeda as fast as she could, but she knew she would be too late.

"Is Demuza." He moved faster than Karai could see, more swiftly than she could comprehend. He simply disappeared and reappeared beside her. The blood was still dripping down his blade when he stopped.

"Oh fuck," she repeated for the third time. Omaeda fell as if in slow motion, and Karai dove away even as Demuza's next strike was directed at her. A lock of her blonde hair was cut away and it fell, mirroring the body of the former lieutenant. Both split apart long before they reached the ground.

Karai rolled to her feet. Time seemed to resume its normal pace and she flash stepped to the body of the lieutenant on the ground.

He had been bisected cleanly, more than just his blood forming a puddle beneath his corpse. He was dead. No healing Kido in existence could undo that. Forcing herself to focus on her own survival, Karai pulled her facemask up and leapt back to Nanao's side. The other lieutenant was dying fast, and it was now up to her to ensure her delivery, even if it cost her own life as well. Anything less would be a disgrace to Omaeda's courage.

She knelt and lifted the woman into her own arms, feeling her cold clammy skin. She hesitated just a split second before she moved again, looking for the Vasto Lorde in the skies above her. She felt a tiny flutter of hollow Reiatsu.

Behind her.

She twisted to see Demuza's features, illuminated only by the soft artificial light in the alley. His eyes were wide, a morbid, crazed smile was plastered to his lips. His sword was raised high and he swung it down. For the third time that night, Karai stared into death, and yet again, there was nothing she could do. She felt only the first millisecond of the impact, the sword slicing into her shoulder, and then she felt no more.

A loud rushing in her ears was the only sensation she experienced. She could only see a sea of white, moving too fast to see anything else. _Is this death?_ She wondered.

And then they stopped. She felt solid ground beneath her feet, Nanao limp form was still clutched tighly in her arms. Pain shot through her shoulder and she almost dropped the fukutaicho. She was alive. And then the white finally receded from her vision and she saw why. The flowing cape of Byakuya Kuchiki settled at his back and she turned to face him. He had literally just snatched her from the jaws of death.

_How lucky can a girl get in one night? _She wondered, looking at him with awe and admiration. The abilities of these captains were truly phenomenal, but the esoteric Shinigami disappeared as quickly as he had come, flash stepping back into combat with the creature. Karai watched the first blow, a clash between two swords so swift that she could hardly see the result. It made little difference. Byakuya Kuchiki had saved her so she could finish her mission, not so she could sightsee.

The girl dashed away yet again, getting only a few steps before Demuza arrived to block her path and she sidestepped his attack, ready this time. Byakuya came at him from behind, swinging his sword, but the creature blocked Senbonzakura's strike. Its tongue was wrapped around another sword. Where Demuza had gotten it, Karai hadn't seen, but it was obvious that it was no longer safe for her to be carrying Nanao. Karai set the lieutenant down and drew Hanokaze yet again, determined to fight.

The creature went on the offensive, swinging with abandon at Byakuya's stoic defense, as if he were trying to beat the calm man into submission through sheer aggressiveness. The Captain was unruffled, however, using a combination of efficient swordsmanship and well timed shunpo to avoid the rain of blows. The creature dove in and Karai flash stepped to its back, swinging Hanokaze to split its spine in two, but a parrying blow came out of nowhere. Its long tongue swung a sword and smacked her blade away with ease. She attacked again and again, but always to the same result.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Karai began to feel a well of dark energy. It seemed endless, unfathomably deep and bone-jarringly powerful all at the same time. Her strikes began to slow as her injured shoulder began to tire and she fell back, wondering how long it would take the other Captains to arrive. Granted, there weren't many battle ready Captains left, but of those that were, there was plenty enough power to defeat even a Hollow this powerful.

As if to answer her silent plea, a growing mass appeared in the corner of her eye. Demuza, his back to Karai didn't see it until it was too late. A massive white blur slammed into the Hollow, the head of an enormous bone snake carrying it far and fast. The ribbed sides of the Bankai continued to expand as the head slammed the hollow through roofs, walls and dirt. The spaces between the zanpakutou's plates glowed brighter and brighter until they were the same fire red as its master's hair. Finally the head retracted and Renji Abarai leapt up to the rooftops to assist his Captain.

He glanced curiously at Karai before opening his legendary mouth. "Sorry I was late to the party, taicho. I had to stop and help an old lady cross the Senkaimon."

"I see."

If Byakuya was perturbed by this statement he did not show it. He was probably used to it, Karai decided, her heart surging with confidence. The hollow came back into view without a scratch on him, leaping lightly onto a roof and walking slowly and confidently towards the three. They stood in a defensive triangle spaced around Nanao's body, with Byakuya at its point. The black haired Captain calmly regarded the smiling Hollow.

"Is that your Shinigami Bankai again?" Demuza asked after taking his extra sword in his left hand and retracting his tongue. "Ha! This is pitiful."

Renji tensed, but before he could shoot back a retort, the normally serene Captain turned his sword until he was holding it with the point facing the ground.

"You think lightly of Bankai? Perhaps I should teach you some respect."

A manic grin lit Renji's features as he waited patiently for his Captain to bust hollow ass.

"You're in for it now," he told the Arrancar, shifting Hihiou Zabimaru for another attack.

Byakuya released his sword. The simple, elegant blade hung in the air for a split second before it fell. It dropped agonizingly slowly, falling into a pit of dark energy that had materialized beneath it.

"_Bankai_…"

* * *

_A/N: That's it! No more! Let me know what you thought about this one cuz im not 100% on it, and specifically, if the POV changes were easier to keep up with. SO SORRY bout that, I seriously had no idea it was killing off my asterisk thingies. Don't forget to vote in the poll! Currently its tied between a Yoru-Soi oneshot and more AIS, but every vote counts!_


	19. Behind Enemy Lines Pt 2

I know I should probably make you all pine a way a little longer, but in the interests of making your lives just a little bit brighter before I dash your hopes completely by not posting again for a month or so, I'll post this now!  
yaaaay. *waves small flag weakly*

I STILL don't have a beta, and I still would like one…*crickets chirp*…

And without further ado, the conclusion to Arc One of All in Shade!

YAAAAY! *strong wave*

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach dudes and dudettes.**

* * *

Ch. 19

"_Bankai…_Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

The enormous row of swords framing the Captain's slim body began to melt away, transforming into hundreds of millions of razor sharp petals. The wind gusted toward the creature at Byakuya's outstretched hand and suddenly, his swelling, bone-chilling energy flooded everyone's senses. Demuza smiled with glee, his grin breaking into raucous laughter as the petals swept over him.

Soifon watched this in seemingly slow motion as she arrived at the Sixth division barracks, her flash steps finally tapering off as she took stock of the situation. The creature was standing on a roof directly in front of Renji Abarai, Byakuya Kuchiki and Karai Muguruma. The three all had their zanpakutou drawn and the former two had their respective Bankai's active. Yet this creature merely stood laughing. _Laughing_! Soifon felt a shiver crawl down her spine and kept her own Reiatsu masked. She had to find Omaeda, that was her first priority.

Dropping down to street level, Soifon began dashing from alley to alley on foot. It didn't take her long to find her lieutenant's body. Her gut lurched but she kept her composure. Omaeda was clearly dead, and quite literally cut to ribbons. Her mind began to whirl, and she momentarily lost her balance. She had seen death, and a lot of it, but to see someone who she never truly expected to die in the line of duty, someone who was literally as close to her as anyone in the Gotei 13 had gotten killed in such a horrific manner was beyond unsettling.

_I am an assassin_, Soifon told herself, steeling her composure against the surge of emotion that always came when witnessing a comrade's fall. She knelt next to him and said a quick word of thanks to the man for his sacrifice. As obnoxious and lazy and rude as he usually was, Soifon had grown quite…attached wasn't quite the word... _used _to him over the years. As she gently removed the bloodstained lieutenant's badge from the man's shoulder and closed his shocked eyes, she realized that she would miss his company, his effortless counterbalance to her strict attitude, but most of all, his companionship and loyalty.

"Goodbye Marechiyo."

Soifon stood and looked upwards at the wave of dangerous reiatsu that was flooding toward her from the Hollow. A single tear slid down her cheek, all she would allow in mourning of her fallen soldier.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzemebachi."

* * *

Demuza felt the wave of tiny blades engulf his body, each one slicing, cutting tearing. He funneled energy into his skin, enhancing his Hierro until the blades no longer hurt him. He dove forward against the grain, slicing the blades in his path until he burst through the other side of the cerise cloud. He drank in the stunned faces of the three Shinigami before him, their surprise and helplessness as sweet as nectar to him. He went straight for the leader, his right hand hefting his zanpakutou and swinging it in a downward stroke. The long haired man blocked it effortlessly and Demuza used Sonido to dodge the predictable follow up of the redhead. The enormous Bankai he wielded was slow to be sure, but even Demuza had to admit it carried incredible force. It mattered little, however, as he appeared at the younger man's back and slashed at his blind spot.

It was mildly surprising to him when the man dodged the strike, turning around with a look of triumph. Before Demuza could move again, the man's hand shifted and the enormous snake drew them together, pinning him to the obviously crazy shinigami, his arms at his side. The hollow realized that he'd been trapped and prepared for the inevitable blow, but none came he looked up with surprise to see a fourth Shinigami appear beside the black haired captain. It was a woman this time, one of the two that appeared to save Nanao Ise. On her middle finger was a long metal extension that nearly doubled the length of her hand.

Dripping from that extension was his own blood. She had stabbed him? But when? Why hadn't he noticed? Her Reiatsu suggested that she was a low level combatant at best. He hadn't even considered her as a threat when she ran forward to the Shinigami pig he'd killed earlier.

The woman flash stepped to his face impossibly fast and the one they called "Renji" had a wicked grin on his features, despite being smashed impossibly close to the most dangerous combatant to ever set foot in Soul Society. "Hey, ugly," he said, drawing the Bankai tighter. "You've just become a victim of Captain Soifon."

Demuza's amusement was far too much to hide. "Oh, really?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "That tiny blade will be the death of me then." He looked into Renji's eyes and his countenance changed from that of the amused, crazed hollow that he was to deathly serious. "I guess I'll just have to kill you all before that poison works its magic."

The fear appeared in Renji's eyes as Demuza released his reiatsu. The stifling pressure caused the Shinigami to catch his breath and the Bankai's iron grip relaxed just a bit. Demuza headbutted Renji and pushed away, finally breaking free of his sword's grip before slashing him across his chest. He turned to face the flower Captain, and took a menacing step forward. The wooden building below him began to splinter away under the sheer weight of his reiatsu. Leaping forward, he slashed the other man across the chest before the flower petals could be brought to bear and spun to address the newest arrival. To his surprise, she was already moving, striking at him with the pointed tip of her gauntlet.

He blocked it with one of his swords, using the other to swing for an attack. She dodged it with a flash step, moving away, then to his back before he could even turn. A sharp prick jabbed into his back and he moved away before she could drive it deeper. So she was stabbing into him with that poisoning blade? This was a new tactic for Shinigami. They usually relied on brute force for their goal. This one was different. He still barely sensed her reiatsu, as if she were still suppressing hers, but she was moving impossibly fast, even for a high level combatant. He narrowed his eyes in concentration, determined not to be caught off guard by this one.

Demuza moved in and began to pummel her with his swords, swinging seemingly recklessly as he had with the previous captain. The woman blocked what she could with her gauntlet, but slowly, her reiatsu came unmasked as she used more and more energy. When he finished his assault and leapt back, energy was pouring from her in waves. Yes, she was definitely a Captain level combatant. Demuza stepped away from her, determined not to turn his back yet again to someone so fast, and resumed his attack on the male Captain. As expected, the pink flower petals engulfed him, cut at him. He dodged through them until he saw a breif opening in the cloud. Darting through it, he appeared before the woman with a burst of Sonido. Her hands were up and out of position, and her balance was off.

Demuza stabbed his sword toward her gut as fast as he could. There was no way she could dodge. She was- WHAM!

A fist slammed into his cheekbone and it was all he could do to hold on to his weapons as he skipped and skidded across a half dozen rooftops. Demuza ground to a halt, his back slamming roughly into a brick face. A balled fist wiped the blood that had begun to trickle from the left corner of his mouth once again. He was getting really tired of being sucker punched like that.

* * *

Soifon looked up in surprise at her unexpected savior.

"Yoruichi sama!" she exclaimed. "I mean…thank you Yoruichi."

The dark skinned woman beamed, her normally radiant grin amplified by the white aura pouring off of her shoulders and arms from her active Shunko. She had appeared just in the knick of time to save Soifon from getting impaled and had learned a long time ago the concequences of punching a high-level arrancar without Shunko active. The then-tenth Espada Yammy Riyalgo's hierro had caused a great deal of damage to her arm, even though she had dealt out more damage than she received.

"I couldn't let my little bee get stung by this big bad hollow, now could i?"

Something about the way she said the words, "my little bee" made Soifon's stomach do backflips.

"No, Yoruichi sama," Soifon replied fighting down a blush. "However one punch will not kill this creature. I've already used Nigeki Kessatsu twice and the poison does not appear to affect him."

Renji Abarai leapt up to the roof sporting a large bloody gash across his chest. "Soifon taicho, I don't know if we've got the firepower to take this thing out."

Byakuya turned his head slightly at this comment, his eyes still fixed firmly on the creature where it was rubbing its jaw with an expression somewhere between exasperation and rage. He directed a stream of blades toward it, simply to keep it busy. "Do not underestimate me, Renji. This creature will surely perish."

Renji looked away, muttering something about the usefulness of words like 'perish' on a battlefield.

"What I cant figure out is," Yoruichi said, wrapping a bit of tape around her knuckles, "is what this creature is after. I think if it's goal was to kill us all, it would have had a much better plan than- WATCH OUT BYA-CHAN!"

The hollow had broken through the cloud of cherry blossoms once more and made a mad dash at the Captain. Byakuya moved away effortlessly, his Senbonzakura reforming itself in his hand and he drove the tip into the creature's side between its wild swings.

Soifon couldn't help but not that Byakuya's pose looked entirely too melodramatic and awfully forced in such a heated battle. She had never before paid heed to Renji's murmuring's of his captain being a show-off and a pretty boy but now, as those mumbles came forth again from his mouth, she was starting to see more than a bit of truth in them.

A quick sideways glance at Yoruichi told her that she wasn't just imagining things. Yoruichi's mouth was slightly open, and incredulous glare on her features.

"I've been saying it forever," Renji spoke up again. "The guy's a _jackass_!"

As the word came out of his mouth, Demuza's body slammed into him from above, sent his way by a well-timed Hado blast from above.

The hollow came out of the hole looking a bit worse for the wear. His already tattered outfit was in shambles, but otherwise, he looked almost untouched. Two obvious Homonka from Soifon's earlier strikes remained on his torso and the distinctive butterfly pattern looked decidedly eerie on his wiry, pale frame. He still had the same manic grin on his face and he turned to face Soifon and Yoruichi.

"You two have been staying out of all the fun!"

"You can have some more if you like," Yoruichi said, her voice falsely sweet as she cracked her knuckles.

Soifon smirked and resumed a fighting stance, but Demuza's Sonido did not bring him closer. In fact, he went the opposite direction, directly _away_ from the Shinigami battling against him. Soifon followed his path and she saw his destination just an instant before he reached it.

Karai Muguruma was dashing away from the fight, Nanao Ise in her arms once more. She had acted superbly, Soifon realized, taking the advantage of the Captains' battle to attempt to complete their original goal. But she and Yoruichi realized a split second to late what Demuza's own goal was. He reached the third seat and, without touching her once, yanked Nanao's limp body from her arms. Soifon dashed forward, determined not to let the Gotei 13 lose another lieutenant but she hesitated at the next thing she saw. Less than a hundred yards from Karai's postion, a Garganta appeared. It didn't open in the sky as she was accustomed to instead merely winking into existence, fully functional and right at roof level, as if someone had turned it on with a switch.

"No! Karai, NO!" she swore and dashed in closer, but Karai was way ahead of her. The blonde girl chased the demon through the closing maw, disappearing. Soifon was faster than Karai, but not fast enough to catch her from behind in such short distance. Apparently Yoruichi was. The dark skinned woman gave Soifon a sad, last glance as she wrapped her fingers around Karai's vanishing ankle and was tugged into the portal with her.

"YORUICHI SAMA!" Soifon yelled, leaping forward with all her strength, but as she reached it, it disappeared once more and she found herself falling through the night air. She recovered just in time to avoid doing a faceplant on the unforgiving stone streets, but could not bring herself to rise to her feet.

"Yoruichi sama…"

* * *

"_Kuchiki sama…"_

_A blurred sea of white, torrential rain falling into a forest of snow. A ghostly white queen, unaffected by the downpour. Her master's confusion framed by her sopping hair matted to her porcelain features. Rukia's inner world was in turmoil. The snow was not melted and run off by the water as the laws of physics dictated it should be. On the contrary, the rain seemed something so foreign that it could not affect the scenery or even its sole permanent inhabitant. _

"_Sode no Shirayuki, what's happening? Why is it- how is it raining here?"_

_The woman smiled, her ethereal beauty in stark contrast to Rukia's plain black uniform. It clung to her in clumps, the water slowly infiltrating the material, making it sag more and more each second. _

"_Rukia-sama, it has only rained once before in your world. Only once before has your soul been in so much turmoil."_

"_What? Its rained before? When?" the confusion was evident in her furrowed brow, the slight downward curve of her lips. The cold was starting to get to her. She could feel it for the first time in her inner world. It went through her skin, chilling her to the bone. Something in her began to dread the answer of the ghostly being before her, and she felt an entirely different chill run down her spine._

"_After the death," Sode No Shirayuki told her, "of Kaien Shiba."_

_Rukia inhaled sharply and took a long step back. Was this true? She hadn't ever remembered anything like this happening in her inner world, or her Zanpakutou ever telling her about it, either. For it to have happened then…It seemed so long ago, even though it had only been a few years!_

"_Kuchiki-sama."_

"Rukia."

"_Sode no Shirayuki, how? Why is it happening now? Kaien-dono's death settled!"_

_But this time, no answer came forth. A flicker of pain and apology crossed the woman's eyes._

"Rukia!"

Rukia jerked awake, her body soaking wet. Ichigo sat on the edge of her bed, a look of infinite concern hiding in his dark eyes. The last thing she remembered was the warm hold of his body against hers as she lay, but the memory faded fast. Her nightgown was soaked and she was shivering uncontrollably.

_What just happened? Why am I sweating so profusely?_

"Rukia, what the hell's goin on?" Ichigo's concerned look had sequestered itself again behind his near permanent scowl. "One minute you were fine and then the next you were thrashing around mumbling something about 'Kaien-dono.'"

Her eyes went wide at this, and she leapt out of bed. "Excuse me," she mumbled hastily as she ran to the bathroom, leaving a very confused Ichigo in her wake. She slammed the bathroom door shut behind her and made sure the door was firmly locked before pressing her back to it and sliding down to the floor.

The tiny girl pulled her legs to her chest, her heart pounding nearly out of her chest.

_I've never told Ichigo_, she realized_. I never told him about Kaien Shiba. Who he was. Who he was to me._

It was true, she hadn't. Kaien had been an unapproachable subject for her for some time now, and when an Espada had unexpectedly broached the point during her jaunt through Hueco Mundo, she had nearly died. Literally. Now, with Ichigo's role to her ever expanding, and the questions that tormented her outside and in because of Jushiro's death, to say that she was running from a problem was a bit more than understatement.

Rukia wiped a tear from her violet eye and tried to push a sob down into the recesses of her consciousness. She failed and a strangled murmur worked its way past her throat. Once the dam broke, however, the waterworks began and tears flowed hard and fast. She sat on the cold tile with her face in her knees and bawling her eyes out. She wanted to give Ichigo everything that she was, everything that she could be. It was pitiful. How could she if she couldn't even tell him that she had given herself to Kaien first?

End Arc One


	20. Arc Two: AIS Restart!

All In Shade Arc Two starts today. Aaaaaaaaaaand…go.

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned and made money off of bleach.

AIS Arc Two: Chapter 1

Yoruichi Shihoin watched the pained expression on Soifon's face as she slipped into the closing Garganta. She hated to abandon her again, but she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the young third seat had no chance surviving in Hueco Mundo alone. Soifon's pained scream reached her ears before being suddenly cut off, replaced with only the quiet whisper of swirling spirit particles around her. The Garganta was sealed, leaving her in a rift between dimensions that no living being was ever supposed to set foot in. Not that her foot actually _set_ on anything. She'd never gone Garganta hopping before, so she hadn't known quite what to expect, but to say it was different from the precipice world through the Senkaimon was an understatement.

First off, the Senkaimon had a _floor_. After falling just long enough to make her stomach flop uncomfortably, Yoruichi pulled the spare reishi particles out of the air to form a tangible, glowing yellow walkway beneath her feet. Looking around, she could see…well…nothing. An insubstantial grey mist seemed to obscure everything in every direction. As a matter of fact, if she hadn't known any better she'd venture to guess that there was no such thing as direction at all here. But she didn't guess. Attempting to understand the nature of trans-dimensional portals was Kisuke's cup of tea, not hers. Yoruichi was a woman of action, so instead of standing around taking samples of…whatever the hell Kisuke would take samples of, were he there, She leapt off in the direction she had been facing when she entered the portal.

"Karai!" she called out. "Third Seat Muguruma!"

No one answered her voice and she purposely avoided wondering whether sound could travel in this dimension the same way it did in her own. Instead, she expanded her field of view, stopping her reckless forward charge and taking a closer look around.

"All this grey shit…" she grumbled, swatting an obtuse tuft of reishi away from her face. Her fingers came in contact with a tiny, solid surface, though and as the reishi floated away like a cloud of immortal smoke, it revealed a blue bridge into nowhere, its edges flaking away into sparkling clouds of, well, more grey shit.

"Oh. That's where you went, huh, girlie?" Yoruichi leapt onto the bridge, and began yet another reckless charge, hoping beyond hope that at least Karai knew more about where she was going than Yoruichi did. She didn't remember exiting the Garganta either. One second she was running down a weakening reishi platform, passing through cloud after cloud of ash-like energy and the next she was falling again. This time, however, there _was_ a floor. And before she could recover, she face planted into the side of a sand dune.

Yoruichi stood, feeling the tiny, coarse grains invading her favorite, typically exposing attire. She HATED the feeling of sand getting between her breasts! Not even stopping to notice her bleak surroundings, the eternal night or perpetually crescent moon casting its pale glow across the desert, she stood and stuck her hand down her shirt, wiggling it around in a futile attempt to brush the sand off of the interior of the fabric. Just as she felt like she almost had it all out, she happened to look down into her shirt to see what she was doing. Right at that moment, a long shadow flickered out of existence before reappearing next to her and a sword passed above her head. The slight sensation of the bite of metal tugged at her waist length ponytail for the briefest of moments before shearing away the balance of it.

Eyes bulging in surprise, Yoruichi pulled her hand slowly from between her ample breasts and turned to face the creature that had so heinously assaulted a poor defenseless woman.

"You motherf-"

Before she could finish, her golden orbs spotted Demuza's calculating red eyes staring at the woman as if he were attempting to divide her body up into separate steaks with his mind.

If Yoruichi's eyes could have bulged any more, they would have stepped blithely from her skull of their own accord. "Oh, did I start to swear?" she said, her voice uncharacteristically high pitched. "Goodness gracious me I had _no idea_ that was you! If you don't mind, I'm just going to go right on this way and I won't bother you at all. Didn't mean to come here I just…dropped _this _through that Garganta of yours…"

She bent at the knee to pick up the sad remains of her ponytail and pointed at it to emphasize its importance, nodding slowly. The hollow's eyes flicked between her and the ponytail and a low growl emanated from his throat.

"Ookay, you don't like that, well I'll just leave this here and be on my way…" Yoruichi placed the hair down, torn between leaving her precious hair behind and getting away from the psychopathic killer before her. Eventually, self preservation won out and she patted the hair once as if to ensure that it would remain where it had fallen before turning to tiptoe away. She rounded the sand dune and pressed her back to it, looking back between the hollow and her hair, trying to formulate a plan that would allow her to get her eviscerated ponytail back without getting any other parts of her eviscerated with it.

_Well I can't really hide in the dune until he's gone can I? I'll get sand in my shirt again. And what if he takes it when he goes, like that human man at the hair salon? I can't have that again it took twenty years to grow that out! _

In the end, she opted for the more direct approach. Walking back out casually, she kept her hands at her sides and her most charming smile on her caramel features. "Hi, there! I'm back! You know, I kinda decided I need this, so I'm just going to grab it and go to the nearest senkaimon!" The charming smile never left her face as she knelt again to pick her hair up. She was surprised to see the demon didn't move to stop her and she turned around again, breaking into a slight jog. She looked back one more time to see that he had gone.

_Hmm…maybe he decided to go do…whatever there is to do in Hueco Mundo._

The thought had barely crossed her mind when she slammed headfirst into a tall, Vasto-Lorde shaped wall. A rattling, angry breath reached her ears and her nose was assaulted with the smell of death that clung to the creature. Yoruichi clicked her tongue in annoyance.

She couldn't waste any more time with this hollow. She had her hair and she needed to find Karai and Nanao before it was too late.

"Just don't know how to leave a girl alone, do you?" she asked, her tone dropping to deadly serious.

Demuza answered with a vicious backhand strike that Yoruichi barely avoided. The creature obviously intended to kill her and it would be exceedingly difficult for her to sword fight something as fast as Demuza without her own zanpakutou. A twinge of regret crossed her mind at having neglected her sword for the past hundred years, but she was never one to back down from a challenge. With a burst of finely controlled reiatsu that she shot out of her left arm, she activated her Shunko and sent a wave of destructive energy toward him at point blank range.

The explosion kicked up a wall of sand and dust that Yoruichi used to her full advantage, flash stepping away as far and as fast as she could. She scanned the almost featureless terrain for any sign of the two younger Shinigami, now desperate to find them as quickly as possible. Her search was cut short when Demuza burst from the cloud now hundreds of yards behind her and began chasing her, an angry demonic roar reaching her long before he could. Instead of continuing to run, Yoruichi stopped and braced herself, ready to fight.

"Hado number 90! _Kurohitsugi_!" she muttured, forgoing the incantation. She focused her reieatsu on a point just in front of her. Demuza appeared in the predicted spot, swinging his sword with abandon and she flash stepped away as the Hado activated, encasing Demuza in a black box of energy. Purple spears of energy pierced the box from every direction and a splash of Hollow blood could be seen from Yoruichi's new vantage point, high over the sands of Hueco Mundo. As she reached the peak of her jump and began to fall back toward the deserts of hell, her hands swung about with the utmost precision, forming seals as she muttered an incantation for yet another spell.

"Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens. Bakudo number Seventy-seven! _Tenteikura_!"

She felt the spell activate, making her brain function like a loudspeaker. She knew this was her only chance of rescuing the girls before getting skewered by Demuza. Pushing the spell out as far as she possibly could while making sure to not transmit the mental message to Demuza, she began to yell for the younger girl. "Karai! If you can hear me, give me a signal so I can find you!"

She released the Bakudo quickly, instead focusing on maintaining herfirst spell_._ No sooner had she pushed more energy into the deadly prison than a blast of energy shattered the Kido. _He broke out of Kurohitsugi with only his _reiatsu_! That's unreal!_

Holes littered Demuza's already tattered clothing, but other than that, the spell seemed to have no other effect than to slow him down.

Yoruichi gulped as he resumed his assault, leaping up to meet her in midair. The two fought as they fell toward the desert, Yoruichi's Shunko and quick blows negating his sword and strength. As long as she remained close to him, she had the advantage, as his sword was out of play and he couldn't grapple her while she kept Shunko activated. She landed a solid punch to his gut and let off a white hot blast of Kido that silhouetted him as it emerged from the other side of his body. A split second later, a strong burst of reiatsu distracted her for a split second too long. In the time it took her mind to process the fact that the reiatsu was Karai signaling to her, Demuza stuck out his flicking, forked tongue. At the tip of it was a fully charged and glowing, red cero.

Yoruichi's gasp was silenced by the explosion that wrapped itself around her incomparably tiny frame, and the next thing she knew, she was in pain and falling again. But this time, her fall was uncontrolled and would likely end in a very painful collision with the ground. She could no more feel her body and move than grown wings and begin to fly and she braced herself as the collision appeared inevitable. Suddenly, though, a black form appeared beneath her and she impacted something _much_ softer than she expected. She and Karai tumbled to the ground, a tangle of arms and legs. Yoruichi opened her eyes as much as she could and looked up at a furiously blushing Karai. She realized a little late that the softness that she had landed in was attached to Karai's chest.

"Oh," Yoruichi said, her neck muscles failing, dropping her head back into the girls busom. "Nice catch," she said as her consciousness faded away.

* * *

As Karai lay underneath Yoruichi Shihoin the reason for Soifon's perpetual timidity around the woman became abundantly clear. Something in her gaze set Karai on fire and to touch the woman was absolutely electric. Even tangled in a bloody heap in the deserts of this strange wasteland, while about to be executed by a maniacal demon, Karai could feel tingles surging throughout her body because of the awkward position they had landed in. Or maybe it was the sand spilling over her. She lifted Yoruichi off of herself as gently as was practical and turned to face off with the demon once more.

In Soul Society, her attacks had absolutely no effect on Demuza and as demoralizing as that was, she knew that she had an ace up her sleeve. She had hardly thrown everything she had at him. But she had to make him think so if she wanted to stand any chance of survival.

So just like before, she stepped between the hollow and Yoruichi's limp, tattered form. "I'm not scared of you," she hissed through clenched teeth.

As she said this, a piercing, animal shriek split the stale night air, its cause or source completely unknown and the breeze that ruffled the sands beneath her feet carried the scent of death like some foreshadowing courier. Karai felt goose bumps slide down her arm and she fought down the urge to shiver. Instead, she clenched her jaw tighter to keep her teeth from chattering as she stared down the killer. At that moment, she realized with a total and utter finality that she was alone. Caught in a world of demons and monsters and with almost no hope of any rescue, she realized something. She was going to die. For the first time, she saw the world she was in clearly. The starless, night sky, the enormous pillars that remained of some fortress thousands of years old, the completely alien landscape of the dimension colloquially known as hell; they would be her grave.

Karai steeled herself, resolving at least to die giving it her all. She took one sudden flash step towards the Vasto Lorde, launching herself into attack mode with Hanokaze still stubbornly sealed. The creature had no intention of playing games, however. As she swung her sword at him, he disappeared, the dull WHUMPH of Sonido the only indication he'd ever been there in the first place. Behind her however, a burst of movement told her where he'd gone. She spun, swinging Hanokaze in a tight arc, but her eyes caught sight of the bright red glow forming on his tongue again. Her eyes widened instantly in shock and fear.

_No! His Cero! Its so fast!_

The next second seemed to pass in slow motion for her. She knew there was only one thing that could protect her from that at this point, and she thrust out her arm, letting her Kido and reiatsu flow through it. "_Shunko_!" she cried, feeling the unstable vortices of power surge within her. Immediately she thrust out her hand, palm up as the cero fired. She had seen just enough cero's to know how they worked, and she clung to that knowledge with all her might, surging her energy against Demuza's own. "_HANKI_!"

Instantly the red energy blast fizzled out just inches from its origin and Karai felt naught but a surge of exuberance. She had _done it_! She had_ used Shunko! _ And she promptly lost control of the high pressure Kido flowing through her. A sea of white energy began to seep from her skin and she felt her spiritual energy begin to surge out in volumes far beyond what she could control. Fear struck her just a moment before all of her energy was expelled explosively.

* * *

The white flash shone across the desert, burning bright like a miniature sun. Its scorching heat withered everything near enough to touch it and a wave of pressure rolled across the desert sand, tossing crystal trees and the dust into the air like a brittle raincloud. When the explosion subsided and the light faded away, the guardian of the sands began to move. Runuganga slid through the sand to the source of this disturbance, the cause of this energy and swept up the three broken bodies the explosion had left in its wake. They fell into its maw, sliding down the whirlpool until the last wisps of their existence were wiped away and the eternal sands ceased their movement. Once again, the world settled back to its bleak form. No sign remained that the intrusive Shinigami had ever come, save the lone form standing atop a tall dune.

Demuza smirked, suppressing his normal cackle in favor of a much more passive approach. At the moment of the girl's loss of control, he felt a deep, dark power press from below. The smirk grew into a smile and Demuza's charred clothing fluttered in the breeze from the aftershock from the blast. "Thank you girl," he said, his dark eyes fixed at the spot she had disappeared into. "You appear to have done what I could not. He is awake."

* * *

Worlds away, a strawberry haired teen soared high above Karakura town, leaping far and fast between platforms of pure energy. Invisible to most any onlooker, he darted about, slaying the threats that plagued his hometown with calm precision. It was his fourth night on watch and it had been five days since he had attended school. Today, he felt a burning in the pit of his stomach as he went about his duties, however. The discomfort was caused by a realization he'd made just a few hours ago as he left Urahara Shoten. Ichigo Kurosaki was far more a soul reaper now than a human.

_Tch_. Ichigo scowled in annoyance. "That old geezer doesn't know what he's talking about. He's just crazy. He can't be right. Can he?"

His mind trailed back to the encounter as he perched atop a roof, eyes alert and scanning for trouble.

_Ichigo stepped across the threshold to the shop, calmly announcing himself to his informal sensei. "Hey, Urahara-san! I need a word."_

_What he expected was the normal, eccentric, mysterious and occasionally inane shop owner he had known for over a year now. What he got was something different to say the least. Kisuke had been poring over books that were splayed haphazardly across the room. The texts were foreign, seeming to be written in archaic and unfamiliar languages. Their pages were torn and yellowed and their leather bindings worn and tattered. The shopkeeper was absent his normal billowing black and green robe, just a sleeveless white shirt covering his thin shoulders scratches and burns ran the length of his arms and what looked like black soot sullied his shirt. In the center of the living room, a wooden table had been erected and beakers and vials covered the length and breadth of it, arranged in seemingly haphazard order, save for their bubbling, multicolored contents. And the smell. _

"_Who died in here Urahara-san?"_

_But the man did not respond. Past his low hat, covering his long blond hair, Ichigo saw his haggard eyes. Deep circles dug rings around his sockets, and his eyelids were stretched as far open as they would go. Tightly contracted pupils danced across the page before him, searching frantically for something that would drive his research forward. _

_Ichigo felt a chill go down his spine. "Urahara san?"_

_Finally, Kisuke seemed to notice him. He stood and snapped the book shut, holding it between his palms and turned to face his student. "Aah, Ichigo, fear not who has already died, but who already will."_

_Ichigo did a double take. "What?"_

_Kisuke let out a small chuckle. "You don't understand, but you will. You'll have to get it sometime. You're human after all."_

_By now, Ichigo was completely baffled, the smell was really getting to him and he was getting a bit nervous about the whole ordeal. "What does me being human have to do with all this? What is all this?"_

"_Rukia brought this back. Juushiro's things." He waved and indicated the books that littered the room. Understanding dawned on Ichigo. The sack she had carried with her had books in it, the Ukitake family library no less. But what did this have to do with the current crisis? Ichigo remembered vaguely that Kisuke had said the contents of the sack were of utmost importance, but what did he need to find out? What was Ukitake trying to tell them from beyond the grave?_

"_Rukia," Kisuke said, reopening the book and delving into it once again. Rukia…Rukia…Rukia."_

"_Alright, Urahara san, this is getting weird."_

_Another chuckle._

"_Rukia…Rukia…HERE!" He put his finger emphatically on the page and Ichigo looked over his shoulder. All that he saw on the page were odd shapes and squiggles. Kisuke apparently had no trouble deciphering the language because he began to read, tracing his finger horizontally and right to left across the page. "Take heed of the messenger's signal. The harbinger will bring the death of a nation, the end of the epoch. Beware not the sword but the…Shield? Or Veil. Shield? Veil?"_

_Ichigo took a step back as Kisuke puzzled the meaning of the final word. "I don't get what this has to do with Rukia."_

"_I don't get what Rukia has to do with you."_

_Ouch. "Hey, watch it! I dunno what's going on, but you know as well as I do that I'll protect her with my life. So what does this have to do with her?"_

"_Your life cannot be wasted on her. You need it for yourself, Ichigo. Especially if you have to die."_

"_What? I have to...what is this stuff? Come on Urahara-san, snap out of it!" Ichigo waved his hand before the shopowners face but if he registered that, he didn't show it. _

"_Snap out of it!" Ichigo was practically yelling now. He didn't even notice the imposing figure that stepped through the doorway behind him._

"_There isn't anything for him to snap out of."_

_Ichigo jumped in surprise. He hadnt detected the reiatsu of the former Captain Shinigami as he walked in the room. Not that the strawberry was good at detecting reiatsu anyway. He turned to face Kensei Muguruma, a scowl affixed to his features. "Hey, what gives, sneaking around like that?"_

_The silver haired man leveled his iron gaze at the unruly teen. "I can sneak around however I want, punk. Shutup and learn something."_

_Ichigo opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, a sinister voice welled up in his subconciousness. "Heya, king, why doncha just listen for once. He might tell us about Rukia-san."_

_Ichigo blinked and worked his open jaw, wondering what strange sun rose in hueco mundo if his inner hollow was becoming his voice of reason. His brain temporarily vaporlocked, his mouth slowly worked its way shut._

"_Good," Kensei continued. "You know Kisuke is smart, right? Like genius smart."_

_Ichigo nodded, his gaze returning to the man who now had his green and white hat in his hands as he continued to read and was wringing it between his long fingers anxiously. Suddenly, he dropped the hat on the open book and turned to the table, combining two beakers for apparently no reason at all. The contents fizzed, bubbled and set fire. Kisuke corked the beaker and the contents began to bubble. Just when Ichigo thought the beaker might explode, the pressure subsided, and the mixture changed colors to an eerie shade of green. The whole ordeal took less than ten seconds._

"_Well, you also know the saying that genius and madness are two sides of the same coin? This is the price Kisuke pays for his brilliance. I've seen him like this only three times. Once when he saved us from hollowfication, now…and when he was trying to find a way to save you after Byakuya nearly killed you."_

_Ichigo gasped involuntarily. Had he really gone through this for him? "But how does he act all normal all the time? And its not like he's smart when he's freaking out and not every other day of the week."_

_The scientist was busy poring over the book again. Seconds later, he ripped a page out and hefted another text, opening it to the very first page and continuing to read._

"_Yeah, Kisuke's smart all the time, but its moments like this -we vizards call 'em his fits- that he really gets inventive. The Hogyouku, the spell he invented and used on Aizen. All his greatest innovations cost him a little bit of his sanity. Making a vizard from a hollowfied Shinigami."_

_This last part he said quietly, with a pang of regret barely audible in his tone. Ichigo felt the sentiment echoing within him as well. Kisuke had created him almost the same way the vizards came about. _

_The scientist tore out another page and both Shinigami turned back to look. He held the two torn pages together and began reading aloud. "Beware not the sword but the veil of hell. The messenger shall seal the door with chains of flesh."_

_He dropped to his knees, letting the pages fall. "Ichigo, He mumbled, looking up. Ichigo met his eyes and cold chills raced each other down his spine. Kisuke's eyes were pure white, his pupils rolled back into his head. "Rukia is the messenger. You will lose her. Tatsuki…she's alive… The sword…" and with that, Kisuke collapsed to the ground, falling face first. _

_Kensei rushed over and lifted the man easily in his arms, laying him on the couch and covering him up. "Sleep well friend."_

_He turned back to Ichigo a grave look on his face. After a longe minute, Kensei finally spoke. "What did he mean?"_

_Ichigo was dumbfounded once again. "You're asking me?"_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: ITS BACK! After a LONG hiatus, all in shade is back on full steam ahead with Arc TWO!  
Don't forget to read and review! I read em all over and over when I need inspiration. You guys are what keeps me going! So press that little button right below this!_

_Until next time!_


	21. Arc Two: Grumblings of Dissent

_Its Monday again, o' loyal readers! You know what that means! More AIS goodness! We're going to do something new this week though. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: did anyone know that the rock group Seether made an album called Disclaimer II, but I've never heard a disclaimer one from them…strange._

AIS Arc Two: Chapter 21

"NO!"

Yamamoto's booming baritone quieted everyone instantly. Just a moment before the Head Captain's chambers had been the location of a raucous argument over the merits of revisiting Hueco Mundo. Soifon, naturally, was the excursion's most staunch supporter. Interestingly enough, Captains Unohana, Kurotsuchi and Kyoraku (who was attending via teleconference from the 4th division barracks) were firmly in her corner.

Kurotsuchi and Kyoraku were easy to read. It was common knowledge that during the Gotei 13's initial incursion into the abyss, the scientist had gathered hundreds of 'samples' of mysterious things to study and tested a few of his more volatile projects. It was not hard to imagine him desiring yet another prolonged mission. Kyoraku had been informed by Isane Kotetsu, who was keeping hawk's eye on the womanizing captain, that the girl that had saved his life just hours before had managed to launch herself into the unknown after his own lieutenant. Recovering both of them was now his utmost priority.

Unohana, however was harder to judge. It was known that Yoruichi had been friendly with her, but to Soifon's calculating mind, mere friendship wasn't enough to justify such a risk. She had, however, gone running into Hueco Mundo before to save Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends.

"The Gotei 13 will NOT return to Hueco Mundo under ANY circumstances!" Yamamoto bellowed. Even the last murmurs of dissent died at this exclamation. The only sound that remained was that of Soifon's shallow breathing.

_They're going to abandon them. Yoruichi-sama, Karai and Nanao. Like they never were a part of this fight. Like they didn't risk everything themselves to protect us just a few hours ago! _Her dark eyes darted furtively to Unohana, who sighed heavily in resignation. To Kurotsuchi, who shrugged, anxious to return to his experiments; to Kyoraku, who lay with his eyes shut tightly on the medical bed, trying desperately to come up with an argument to Yamamoto's bullish stubbornness. Finally, Kyoraku sighed, looking up at the camera above him. "Hai, Sotaicho. I understand."

"To that effect," Yamamoto continued, as if Kyoraku had not spoken. "Kurotsuchi taicho, you will hand over any working garganta generators you own to me personally, effective immediately. Any attempt to create Garganta or contact with Kisuke to this effect will be considered as treason! No one is to inform Ichigo Kurosaki of this situation, lest he do something rash."

He looked directly at Soifon. "We must consider Yoruichi Shihoin, Nanao Ise and Karai Muguruma to be lost to us."

Soifon could take no more. "Sotaicho! We cannot erase them from our hearts any more than we can our records! Who are we if we abandon our allies to a devil like that-"

"Soifon-taicho! Hold your tongue!"

Soifon hadn't noticed the Gotei 13's newest Captain stiffen behind her, at Yamamoto's previous comment. No one had. Hisagi was generally very quiet and his demeanor did not change one bit when he adopted the sleeveless haori of his division. But now he spoke up, admonishing a Captain of much greater rank and skill. He looked away, his voice dropping respectfully. "Yamamoto Sotaicho has spoken. We must not dishonor their memories by fighting the people they gave everything to protect."

A few approving nods came from some of the elder Captains, and a slack jawed stare was the only response gleaned from Hitsugaya. Soifon stared at the young man, but a fire passed through his eye that she barely noticed. He was _willing_ her to shut up. For what reason, she did not know. But she complied, resolving to find out as soon as this meeting was over. She bowed to the Sotaicho, turning to face him where he stood before them. "My apologies Sotaicho." And she resumed her place in line.

Soifon returned to her place in line and saw a knowing smile adorn Unohana's lips. The woman raised her hand subtly to her mouth to cover it. _Does everyone know something I don't? _Soifon wondered quietly.

"If that is all," Yamamoto began, "I will-"

"SOTAICHO!"

Every head turned simultaneously to the door as it flew open, revealing an eight foot tall fox with a human body. Captain Saijin Komamura was leaning heavily on his lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba, who appeared to be struggling mightily to carry him. Beads of sweat ran down his long face and dripped from his chin and his flat top hair and trademark sunglasses seemed to be quite askew.

But the Captain pulled himself to his feet, leaning instead on the doorjamb before standing on his own. "Sotaicho, I have heard of the situation at hand. Allow me to return to service!"

Kurotsuchi's eyes grew wide and he looked away from Komamura. Soifon watched him suspiciously as Yamamoto politely declined the afflicted Captain's request. Komamura collapsed again, nearly smashing Iba Fukutaicho in the process. The look of pain on his face was evident. "I can't…." A single tear rolled from beneath his glasses. "Help…" he pleaded.

Kenpachi merely looked at his quivering knees, straining against the weight and laughed. Byakuya turned and was gone in a flutter of white cape and shunpo and Mayuri hurried past the Shinigami with his head low, whispering to himself. Finally, Unohana smiled demurely and unsheathed her zanpakutou. Nobody heard her whisper the command, but seconds later, her sword disappeared and her enormous green Bankai swept into the room, absorbing Komamura and his lieutenant in its gaping maw. It entered and exited through the walls themselves and left a substantial portion of the building in need of immediate repair. Renji stared at the hole that Minazuki had left in its wake and at the petite taicho that had just demolished the Sotaicho's meeting room.

Unohana turned her smile to Yamamoto's annoyed features. "So sorry, Genryusai. I do hope your division members are skilled craftsmen." And with a soft wink at Soifon, Unohana disappeared.

Emboldened, Soifon turned to Yamamoto and opened her mouth to speak, but a firm hand gripped her shoulder. Hisagi turned and slipped away and she merely nodded her deference to the sotaicho and followed him. The last few Captains leapt over the gaping hole left in the floor and trickled out, leaving Yamamoto alone with his lieutenant.

The old man turned to Sasakibe. "No respect."

* * *

Outside, Soifon had flash stepped to the nearest roof and looked fervently for Hisagi. She spotted him kneeling on the roof adjacent to the meeting room. She followed his stunned gaze and blinked in surprise at what met her eyes. Retsu Unohana's bankai had somehow managed to contort itself into a rougly fist-shaped ball, and apparently its long tail had approximated a single finger to blast a hole in Yamamoto's division HQ that looked a lot like an obscene western gesture.

Soifon moved to Shuhei's perch with a single bound and landed silently behind him. "Unohana's got some spunk huh?" the young man asked, without looking back.

"So it appears." Soifon replied. "But I did not come to engage in meaningless banter. What do you know?"

Hisagi finally stood, towering over the small woman. "Direct as always," He said, fidgeting with the explosive collar he still wore around his neck. "Kyoraku and Unohana already have a plan in place. I overheard them on the way here, since I had to pass by the 4th division HQ. It wasn't hard to figure out what building he was in."

Soifon surmised as much. The reports indicated that her third seat had destroyed several floors of the hospital ward in an effort to rescue Kyoraku from death. "So what do you have to do with it?"

Hisagi didn't flinch at her cold question. "Nothing initially. But your third seat, Karai Muguruma?"

Soifon's eyes darkened. "What about her?" Soifon did not feel her body assume a threatening stance, but Hisagi's hands went up in an "im innocent" gesture.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm just asking is she any relation to Kensei Muguruma?"

Soifon instantly softened her stance. "Yes, she is, although she has no knowledge of his current status."

"Current status as in, 'not dead,'" Hisagi clarified. "Its ok. I didn't either until I saw him with my own eyes last year."

"Why does that matter to you? You don't even know Karai?"

Hisagi turned to look at Soifon directly and she saw the fire return to his eyes. He didn't hide it this time and she took a step back. "Kensei Muguruma saved my life when I was just a boy. I haven't been able to repay him that debt. So if anything is going to be done about this, I'm in."

Soifon nodded, surprised by the conviction in his voice and the weight of his words. Glad to know that the reserved Captain, however young he was, would be participating in this rescue. She caught herself as the thought passed through her mind.

_What rescue? There is no rescue, Yamamoto made sure that there would not be._ But telling herself that did not entirely snuff the glimmer of hope that had risen in her soul.

* * *

Soi arrived back at her captain's quarters and slid the shoji shut behind her. She turned on the light, then flicked the switch that activated the floor heating as well, as if doing so might entice Yoruichi to meander in and curl up on the floor, as she'd done so many times before. Her bare feet padded across the quickly warming wood as she shed her clothing on the way to the bath in the rear of her quarters, not even bothering to gather them up and put them away properly. She stopped, slinking into her room briefly to grab an expensive decorative chest that was given to her as a gift some time ago. The small box was wrought with the finest maple, decorated with hand carved patterns that swooped and swirled across every inch of the chest.

Soi liked to imagine it was the path of the hornet as it rushed to cover every flower in a meadow. "Omaeda," she breathed, another tear falling from her eye as she remembered the sacrifice of her former lieutenant. The box had been his gift. His usual solution to his problems was throwing money at them, and he had tried to do so when he had first become her lieutenant. She smirked, realizing that was the only gift he'd ever given her. She carried the box into the bath and set it down beside the tub before testing the water cautiously with her toe before sitting on the edge, her legs soaking in the warmth.

She cracked open the lid and lifted out her most prized possessions. She shuffled through a dozen photos of Yoruichi, doing various activities. Some of them were so old, they showed her directing drills in the Onmitsukido. Their edges were fresh and sharp and the colors clear, however, kept preserved perfectly by the airtight box. More recent ones included the time she spent at Urahara Shoten, Yoruichi holding a large plush bumblebee (Soifon felt a pang of annoyance at this one), and the carmel skinned woman's sole date with her, a piece of cinnabon sticking out of the upturned corner of her mouth.

She set the photos down and slid entirely into the water before grabbing a new handful. Yoruichi at a pool, sunbathing, Yoruichi in the forests, training. She came across a picture of Yoruichi wearing only a bra. She was turned sideways and covering herself up as Soifon had snapped the picture, but this was as close as Soifon had ever gotten to getting a nude picture of Yoruichi, although she had seen her naked on dozens of occasions. Her hand began to slide down her naked body, finally reaching her womanhood as she stared at the woman's curvy hips and firm behind, her long, toned thighs and perfectly even skin. Soifon began to moan softly and it wasn't long before she had to gasp for breath, the rush of pleasure she had just experienced making her skin tingle.

She quickly put the picture away, and stood, embarrassed. Her groin still throbbed, wanting more, but she would not indulge herself further.

_Its not like someone's watching,_ she thought to herself. _Wait…watching…Kurosuchi's cameras..._

Her blush was instant and she covered up quickly, dashing out of the bath. Hurriedly, she dried off and threw on an Onmitsukido uniform, barely grabbing her Captain's haori and rushing out of her quarters as fast as her legs would carry her.

Temporarily forgetting about the undergarments she'd left strewn across her floor, she shunpoed across Seireitei and stopped only when she had reached the imposing front door of the Technological Research Bureau. Soifon had barely raised her tiny fist to knock when the door swung open of its own accord. Seconds later, a large shape materialized out of the dark entryway and Soifon had to leap aside to avoid being run over.

A half dozen Shinigami were pushing a large levitating cart that held one of Kurotsuchi's Garganta generators. Soifon peered into the dark entrance, wondering how many more the mad scientist owned, but her question was answered as, one by one, four more of the machines were drawn out and pushed away. The flow seemed to have stopped, and Soifon slipped inside before the doors could close her outside.

Apparently the lack of illumination was limited only to the foyer area for profiling purposes, because once she found the inner door, the chamber beyond was quite well lit. Division members scurried around dozens of rows of large computer banks, taking readouts at monitors, performing small experiments at a chemistry table in the back or just doing technological research whatchamahoozits.

Soifon could not have been more out of her element. She wandered between the rows of tables aimlessly, scanning the walls for some sort of exit, but there appeared to be none. The division members paid her no mind, and she realized that they probably hadn't seen enough daylight to even recognize one of the current Gotei 13 Captains. Finally, after nearly ten minutes of her journey, she came upon a section of the floor completely unoccupied by anything that looked remotely expensive or foreign to Soifon. Indeed, there seemed only to be an oddly colored ring in the center of the floor. Instinct honed by a hundred years in the life of a spy and assassin told her not to go near the ring.

But her fear seemed to be unfounded, as the ring slowly slid aside, melding with the floor on one side, and a platform rose from below to take its place. Mayuri and Nemu Kurotsuchi stood on the platform, the former observing Soifon with a knowing smile on his painted, clownlike visage. He gestured to a spot beside him on the lift.

"If you would, Captain. The elevator is perfectly safe, I assure you."

Soifon gingerly stepped onto the lift and Kurotsuchi waved his hand in the air. A computer terminal floated into existence at his beckon and he pressed a few buttons that sent the elevator quickly downward. Soifon felt her stomach do gymnastics that would make her division proud as they accelerated downward at a speed that felt far faster than gravity should allow. Of course, Mayuri and Nemu took no notice of the speed of this particular elevator. Soifon gritted her teeth and held her spinning stomach in place with firm control of her rigidly toned stomach and sheer willpower. The elevator finally stopped and the suddenness of it made Soifon take a step forward to keep her balance. Again, neither Kurotsuchi nor his lieutenant showed any sign that they had rode on that hellish machine at all.

Soifon kept moving, blending her slight stumble into her gait as seamlessly as she could, following the pair as they took off down another dimly lit hallway. They arrived at another door that the original Kurotsuchi opened with some unseen control and an enormous laboratory was revealed. Beakers and tubes of all sizes were strewn across tables, with various liquids and solids and eerie floating creatures encapsulated within. Papers and whiteboards were filled with obscenely difficult calculations and problems that went far beyond Soifon's limited comprehension. An enormous organ lay situated in the center of the room, its pipes leading into the ceiling and beyond. Only it wasn't an organ. The enormous digital display right above the backlit ivory keys betrayed that fact, as real instruments rarely had LCD readouts.

The eccentric Captain went straight for this machine, sitting down and typing ridiculously quickly on the keys. They appeared to be marked in a language he himself had invented, and the screen, likewise displayed text only he could read.

Soifon watched as dozens of lines of code scrolled past, her eyes fruitlessly attempting to glean whatever information she could. Finally tiring of this, she realized that she had come to his headquarters to extract information from _him._ Not to wait for his interrogation. All that wandering around had clearly gotten her thoughts mixed up.

"Kurotsuchi taicho," she addressed him, clearing her throat for emphasis. "I came to address the issue of my personal privacy."

The man turned slowly in the swiveling chair, his gaze slinking up to hers with nary a trace of guilt in his wide eyes. "Oh?" he replied. "And what might I do to enhance your frail sense of privacy?"

She narrowed her eyes angrily. "I'm not one to be trifled with, Kurotsuchi taicho. I require your immediate removal of any spying devices set in my domicile."

Kurotsuchi stared at her even a full five seconds before throwing his head back and letting out a hearty laugh. Soifon's annoyance rose another notch and she willed herself to be patient with the man. As far as everyone else could figure he was at _least_ clinically insane.

Finally the man's laughing subsided and Soi stared him down once again. "You seem to think I sought your amusement with that statement. Allow me to clarify, if you do not do so immediately, I will release my Bankai in your most private experimental chambers. Each and every one of them."

Kurotsuchi brought his chin down visibly and he steeped his fingers together, staring at the tiny Shinigami at eye level from his chair. "I suppose you believe that you could even gain access to my most secret and beloved experiments. You are wrong. And should I have miscalculated some minute detail that grants someone of your ability access, you could never access my data libraries. And what would I then do with something like this?"

Kurotsuchi pressed a few keys and a video began to play of Soifon's naked form. The images were from just a few moments before, while she had spent that leisurely time in her bath. Instantly, a hot blush rose into her cheeks and a single, angry blast of Shunko later, the offensive display was destroyed. Soifon was livid. "If you _ever," _the word did not seem to have enough venom behind it, so Soifon repeated it, even more forcefully than before. "_EVER _show that to anyone, I will take your head off so cleanly that your lieutenant will not register you are dead before I mount it on Suzemebachi and use it to beat every last bit of genetic information from your twisted corpse."

Kurotsuchi merely smiled, though knowing that the assassin both could and would follow up on her threat. "I must say Soifon taicho, it amuses me to no end the effort you exert to maintain the illusion of your heterosexuality. You clearly possess more than just endearment for the Shihoin exile. Indeed, it has apparently metamorphosed to something like lust now."

His grin was now much broader and it gave the illusion of his teeth stretching from one ear to the other. It was at this moment that Soifon realized what was so troubling about the mad scientist. He always smiled, but the grin never carried with it a hint of humanity or compassion. _It never reaches his eyes._  
And it was true. His gold irises were as cold and calculating as ever. _He's trying to manipulate me, _she realized_._ Forcing down her heated emotions for once did not come easily to her. It took some effort but her stare went from an angry glower to an equally calculating glare.

"You've figured it out now, have you?" he said his voice cracking as he emphasized each word. Genuine amusement flickered across his features, as if he realized that she would be amusing after all. "Yes, yes, I was attempting to manipulate you-"

"Were it so easy."

The smile dropped from his countenance entirely at this. If there was one thing a mad scientist hated it was an assault on his ego, and there was no better way to trod on Mayuri Kurotsuchi's than to interrupt him. His bony right hand twitched once, as if itching to unleash Ashisogi jizou or any one of the myriad weapons he hid on his person. But Soifon watched him as if his movements were in slow motion. In the time it would take him to unsheathe his sword, she could activate Suzemebachi's shikai and kill him in a dozen different ways.

Instead, he muttered something that sounded a lot like, "_Cheeky little bee…"_ Aloud, he addressed her in a forcibly calm voice. "I believe this conversation has run its course. I shall remove the existing cameras from your residence… but…"

"But what?"

"_But,_" Kurotsuchi said the word like it was the most precious syllable his mouth had ever pronounced."You must not give up your quest to recover your lovers from Hueco Mundo, and I will be going with you."

"Wha-" Soifon sputtered. "Lovers? As in more than one?"

"Come now, Soifon taicho." Kurotsuchi replied, leaning close. "You didn't think your little tryst with third seat Muguruma would go unnoticed?"

And Soifon's carefully constructed bubble of calm burst instantly. She leapt to attack Kurotsuchi but before she could properly draw Suzemebachi from her sheath, Nemu leapt onto her back, pinning her arms together. "Dammit!" Soifon yelled. "Kurotsuchi, you bastard!"

"Come now, taicho! Such strong language!" His mock admonishment was followed only by a low chuckle. "You seem to hide your emotions from even yourself. How interesting. Nemu, lead her outside."

The anamatronic woman walked Soifon to the elevator and sent her back to the main room. When the whirring of the elevator's overworked gears finally subsided, Soi found herself right back where she started.

_Right back where I started_, she thought bitterly, remembering the last time Yoruichi had dove through a portal to exit the Soul Society in a hurry_. Hmm…so this is what they call 'Déjà vu.'_

_

* * *

_

_And now, welcome to….*flourish*_

_It's the review corner with this weeks' featured character! The main character in each chapter will answer your reviews! And this week, the lucky gal is none other than the second division Captain, Soifon!_

_Are you ready, Soi?_

_S: tch…_

_Erm…okay. Well first up, Raezura!_

_R: I loved the new chapter. I can't wait to see where this arc is going._

_S: What? That's it? That's not even a question!_

_*whispered: Soi, lets try to show the readers our appreciation here…_

_S: That is good. Although the last chapter prominently featured Yoruichi-sama being attacked and defeated, which I find hard to show your level of…appreciation for, I…cherish your opinion that you so callously offered._

_Ok! Next up, a new reviewer! Aizawa Ayumu!_

_AA: wohooo! i love this story! please update again.. owh, if you don't mind, can you PMs me if you had update... i will add this story to my fav ^^ do your best_

_S: I am sure the writer would not derelict his duty to PM you personally. Your enthusiasm is also noted._

_And finally, Sinistercurt!_

_SC: Yesss! :D I love this story. Could you tell me which day of the week the chapters will be out on? Or are they not going to be out on a certain day like before? Anyways, I like where this story is headed. Much Potential._

_S: It amazes me how so many people show the same enthusiasm for a chapter containing Yoruichi-sama's disgraceful defeat. The Onmitsukido only allows dispatch updates on the second day of each week, as we are the second division. That would me Monday. And if by potential you intend to imply that the forces of good and the opposition are evenly matched than you should consider that you left Yoruichi-sama's possible recovery out of you calculations…_

_Heh heh…okay, that's enough Soi. _

_That's it for this weeks Review Corner! Tune in next Monday for more!_


	22. Arc Two: The Body and the Mind

_Previously on Dragon Ball Z! (danaa na na nanana naaa! Danaa na na nuh nah nih naaa)_

_Oops, wrong show. _

_Wow, I can't believe I haven't updated this in so long, where has the summer gone? Well either way, Its time to reward you AIS faithful with another awesome chapter. I gotta say this one was hard to write, which contributed to this unseemly delay. I actually started, deleted it, started again, had my laptop delete it and then finally my muse struck me about a week ago. And of course, as muses sometimes do, she changed everything._

_This is an uber-long update, 15 pages on word single spaced, so get comfy folks. For future reference, Hollow Ichigo's statements will be __**In bold**__._

_Disclaimer: Although this statement holds as much water in court as a leaky faucet, I still don't own bleach._

_

* * *

_

Kisuke Urahara's words ricocheted around Ichigo's skull, giving him no quarter as he tried to focus his mind. _Rukia is the messenger. You will lose her. The messenger will seal the door with chains of flesh. You will lose her._ The chalkboard that Ms. Ochi wrote upon became an obsidian blur, the white streaks of graphite letters just stripes of bleak detail. The board seemed to morph before his eyes, becoming the raven hair of the girl behind him. Suddenly Rukia stood before him, turning to meet his gaze. Her violet eyes shone with an ethereal light, drawing his gaze and holding it fast. He tried to lose himself in the knowing smile on her lips but before his own made contact, she was jerked suddenly backward.

Chains flew from the walls and wrapped themselves around her limbs, pulling her until they splayed apart, leaving her spread eagled in midair. The walls themselves began to crumble and fade as a massive black shadow rose up behind her. Enormous, arched double doors pulled the world into the dark, open maw between them, the chains themselves seeming to wrap around the edges, pulling Rukia inexorably inward.

Ichigo lurched forward, reaching out to her but found himself mired in quicksand, unable to move forward. The girl's wide eyes betrayed the fear Ichigo himself felt, and she was pulled into the maw, disappearing from view.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted, jolting to his feet.

The class around him broke into laughter, Keigo Asano's being the loudest and most obnoxious voice. His senses returned to him and he realized where he was. Sitting quickly he hung his head under Ms Ochi's harsh glare. She turned and resumed writing once the laughter had died down and Ichigo couldn't resist glancing into the window to see the curious expression the real Rukia wore behind him. Ichigo kept his head down and his eyes awake until the final bell rung an hour later. As soon as he stood to leave, however, Ms. Ochi called his name.

He watched the other students slowly filter out before answering Ms. Ochi's call. She stepped toward him gingerly. "Mr. Kurosaki, I've watched you closely in these last months and I must say, you seem to have a lot going on in your personal life. Very few students have missed as many days of school as you, and yet you still manage to complete most of your work and maintain respectable marks."

Ichigo resigned himself to the teacher's concerned spiel, tuning out and silently thanking Kon for at least not being an idiot while he was in class. It took several minutes to finally assure Ms. Ochi that he wasn't becoming a juvenile delinquent before she let him leave. He stepped out into the hallway and immediately noticed the tuft of black hair appear at his left shoulder. He forced himself to look away from her, his gut wrenching mercilessly as he did so.

So she hit him in the gut, stopping him cold.

"Ichigo, what's going on? What were you dreaming about?" she asked. Always direct.

"Its nothing Rukia," Ichigo said, straightening up and quickening his pace to leave the short-legged girl behind. He braced himself in anticipation for the inevitable blow that was sure to follow such a rude action, but surprisingly, none came. He glanced back and saw her standing still, just watching him, an almost unbearable expression of pain on her normally jovial face. Almost unbearable. Ichigo turned away once again and donned his most imposing frown, barely concealing a burning pain that made him long to fight Ulquiorra again.

* * *

_Patience is a virtue_, Demuza reminded himself for the thousandth time. He found it…irritating that Runuganga had chosen that very moment to interfere with his kill, but the three battered Shinigami would soon be overwhelmed in the Menos Forest. No matter how powerful they were, he had given them each quite a beating to overcome, and the last one…that girl… She had apparently done the impossible…to wake the beast sleeping beneath the cave was unprecedented good news. Demuza knew he had to act quickly to take advantage of this. He focused his Reiatsu briefly and suddenly, he was invisible again to anyone who happened upon him. Sliding through the trees without making so much as a twig crack beneath his feet, he reached the cave deep within the bowels of the forest.

He didn't even have a mask to attempt to pry the door open like the last time. He would try again with his zanpakutou. Walking up to the great gates, he felt the spiritual pressure in the room sucked toward the tiny orifices his previous attempts to open it had left, as if all that were behind it were a huge empty vacuum, destined to assimilate any who opened it. It had been enough to scare off every other hollow that ventured this far into the pits of Hueco Mundo, but Demuza knew the truth. He had _seen_ it through that white-haired Shinigami's eyes. The pages upon pages of text that only one man had ever written, and by miracles of fear and fate only one man had ever read.

He unsheathed his blade, focusing his immense power into it. Demuza thrust it into the gap between the doors, willing the soul cutting steel to remain strong. Placing both hands on the hilt, he shoved the blade toward the wall painstakingly slowly, attempting to leverage the doors open. He moved the blade millimeter by millimeter, not daring to thrust too violently.

Hour after hour he stood there, nearly motionless, drilling his mantra into his head. _Patience is a virtue, patience is a virtue._ The doors seemed to push back on the fulcrum of the blade, resisting as always, yet this time he felt a surge from beyond, a sliver of reiatsu pushed itself through the door all insubstantial and black as night. It reached around his blade, four tiny tendrils of fate, searching out their master. Demuza's eyes widened in unadulterated glee, daring to push just a millimeter further. The door finally cracked and jet black energy poured forth, threatening to overwhelm him in its intensity like an orbiting comet that passed too close to a star. He knew his life would be snuffed out instantly if he made so much as the slightest misstep.

Pushing his own energy back against the torrent pouring forth, Demuza made his stand against the void. And slowly but surely, just as the archaic text had described, a presence became tangible just beyond the limits of his perception. He had no way of knowing that it was there, he just _knew. _ His glee rose again. He began to speak out, to call forth the servant that would surely be his own, but before he could utter a word, an ethereal message was drilled through his consciousness. No speech or sound was necessary, but Demuza understood. _Sacrifice. _

The servant was demanding payment for its services. It would be a deal, and blood would be required. Two images appeared in his consciousness. The only acceptable blood sacrifice. He had to provide one or the other if he wanted this power at his disposal. One or the other and the world would be his.

The door slammed shut, the pouring black reiatsu dried up at its source and the very tip of Demuza's zanpakutou sheared completely off.

"So…_CLOSE_!" the Vasto Lorde yelled furiously. His tongue worked the air, tasting the smell of Shinigami far too close for comfort and he roared in frustration, throwing his pointless sword into the nearest rock wall. It buried itself to the hilt and he retrieved it, hate burning in his eyes.

_You want _sacrifice_,_ he thought at the ethereal being behind the gate, _then I'll get it for you. Hell, I'll have them sacrifice __themselves…_

And he stalked out of the cave, his Reiatsu a beacon of his position to any creature within miles. He didn't care. Let them all come. He was hunting.

* * *

Karai focused her energy inward, pushing the kido through her stomach as she was taught and back out through her hands. The healing green glow appeared once more, Nanao Ise lay before her, the hole in her stomach slowly closing, the individual fibers of her organs and muscles being stitched together from sheer concentration. Karai had already restored her reiatsu, as she'd been taught while healing. 'Heal the spirit and the body follows' had always been one of Unohana taicho's favorite sayings, but healing a laceration this deep was immensely difficult and complex. After about an hour of strenuous concentration, beaded drops of sweat dripping amply from her furrowed brow, Yoruichi leaned over her shoulder, eyeing the molecules of Nanao's body spontaneously attaching themselves, finally closing the nearly fatal wound.

"Kind of a useless power don't ya think?" she asked, her voice sounding misty and faraway.

Feeling insulted, Karai turned slowly. She couldn't believe that Yoruichi Shihoin, of all the Shinigami in the universe, had just uttered those words. "_What_? I just healed the three of us from near fatal injuries and you call my Kido a 'useless power'?"

Yoruichi laughed heartily, waving off the girls concern. "No, silly! I was talking about that big sand thing that dumped us down here! Seriously, we would have died if it hadn't tossed us away like that…or at least done something USEFUL with the sand, like Heineko's dust blades or something…"

Karai fell back on her haunches, tired from kneeling over prone bodies for hours on end. Of the three of them, her own injuries had been the least life threatening. Her mind replayed her loss of control again. Not a few seconds after properly executing a _Hanki _on a high level Arrancar's Cero, she lost control of her own Shunko and blew herself up. Fortunately, she had now blown herself up several times and she knew which organs to protect an instant before she lost control of the blast. The first time she'd attempted Shunko she'd been in Unohana's care for a week. She shuddered at the memory.

She turned to Yoruichi, opening her mouth to say something witty, but her voice died in her throat at the sight she beheld. The normally cheery woman looked thoroughly crestfallen, staring not at the Shinigami she'd risked her life to save, not at the silt and dirt she lay on, but almost _through. _As if she could stare through the fabric of space and time to see the one face she longed for so openly.

"Yoruichi-san?" Karai asked, finding the courage to interrupt her reverie, "Is everything okay?"

She looked up, startled. "Oh, yeah!" A wide, undeniably fake smile spread across her face, her eyes squinted shut and she threw up a quick peace sign. "Im fine, why do you ask? Nanao's the one we should really be worried about." Her expression morphed to one of a concerned parent and she began fussing over the unconscious woman, checking her pulse, breathing and pulling her eyelid back to stare into her retina.

"Do you even know what you're checking for?" Karai asked incredulously.

"I haven't the slightest!"

Karai lowered her head and sighed, flopping down and landing on her butt in a tiny puff of dead pine needles and browned leaves. Karai looked around puzzled. She hadn't seen any _living _branches, so how were there any _dead_ leaves? She looked at Yoruichi, who was staring at the leaves in a similar fashion.

"You notice that too, did you?" Karai asked quietly, now thoroughly scared.

"Maybe…maybe the only thing that exists here…is death," Yoruichi proposed. Her voice was so quiet Karai could barely hear, even in the still forest's deep silence, as if she were terrified of the very idea her words represented.

Her wide golden eyes were fearful for the briefest of moments before they returned to their normal, energetic glow. "Well, then we'll just have to prove this dumb forest wrong! You can't hold us!" she shouted into the distance.

"Uhh…Yoruichi-san, I'm not sure yelling is the best idea…"

Yoruichi clamped her hands over her mouth quickly, smiling guiltily behind them. "Hehe, kinda got carried away there…"

"Yeah."

"Yeah." The older woman stuck her index finger into a clear patch of ground and began drawing shapes in the darkness.

"So what now?" Karai asked.

Yoruichi shrugged. "I dunno. I suppose we wait for Nanao to wake up, then we start marching. I really wouldn't want to waste energy in this place carrying people too far. I'd hate to know what you have to eat here to replenish your reiatsu…"

Karai nodded sagely, trying to simultaneously take in what the experienced Shinigami told her and reverse-engineer her reasoning for coming to those decisions.

They were solid choices given the predicament, Karai thought. They knew that they'd have to eat sooner or later, but Hollow flesh was generally the only thing she could think would be readily available and the very thought made her want to vomit. Especially after healing the three of them, even the young girl's vast reserves of reiatsu were rapidly draining. In addition to having to carry Nanao, they knew nothing about this place. They could just as easily walk into a battle as they could stay put and avoid it. And if someone did happen across them, their chances were that much better if Nanao were awake and they could operate far more efficiently from a position that they knew the layout of, even if from just a cursory walkaround.

"Yoruichi-san, I realize the wisdom in your choice is far greater than it seems."

Yoruichi looked surprised. "It is?"

Karai blinked and proceeded to recite all the reasons that she came up with to support Yoruichi's choice.

"It is, isn't it?" Yoruichi said, beaming while she scratched the back of her head. "I mean, Yeah, of course! After all I was head of Soul Society's intelligence branch for a hundred years! Cant be head of intelligence and make stupid choices!"

"Exactly!" Karai agreed, oblivious to Yoruichi's bluff. "Which is why I humbly ask you, please teach me to be a better kunoichi and a better Shinigami! You are one of the premier talents in both, and I would give anything to be your-"

But she stopped at Yoruichi's downcast expression. "I dunno if you noticed, kid," Yoruichi said sadly, "But I don't really do the whole apprentice-slash-sidekick thing anymore. Turns out I'm not to good at honoring my commitments when I do."

Karai instantly knew she was talking about Soifon and felt a pang of guilt in her gut. A fuzzy memory tried to surface at her mention that caused a certain heat in her cheeks but she smashed it down as always. She knew from Soifon's reaction that had been a mistake and was determined not to let that disappointment affect her.

"Yoruichi-san…" Karai whispered, wishing there were words to comfort the woman, but none came. One glance from Yoruichi's pain filled eyes told her exactly why. The words that could ease that suffering simply did not exist. A hundred years of exile and agony had sharpened that pain to a dagger point.

It was that moment that the forest chose to finally respond to Yoruichi's earlier shout. Or maybe the creatures were around the entire time and the Shinigami simply did not realize it. Either way, the tiniest tear rolled down the Shihoin's caramel face and they attacked.

Within seconds, a dozen hollows had become nothing more than insubstantial blurs of free reiatsu. Karai stood at Nanao's feet, Hanokaze held across her chest in a backhanded grip and Yoruichi stood facing away from the fukutaicho's raven hair.

Karai cursed silently, and stopped seeking out the faint traces of reiatsu her opponents gave off and trying to pinpoint the monsters' locations. She was quickly overwhelmed by the fact that the creatures were, for lack of a better word, _everywhere_! "Uhh, Yoruichi-san…" she called out nervously. Even her lifetime of arduous training could not keep her fear from causing her voice to crack.

"I know," Yoruichi snarled. "They're sure are a lot of you ugly bastards!" she ducked a sudden strike seemingly from nowhere and responded with a kick that tore the lowly hollow in half. The crowd surged and the two of them fought desperately, the only sounds that escaped their lips the grunts and gasps of a warrior locked in a battle for her very survival.

Karai slashed through a dozen hollows, then two, and three before the first wave finally subsided. She inhaled deeply slid her feet once again into a solid stance, holding Hanokaze wide behind her and holding her off hand before her defensively. She exhaled and the second wave began, more ferocious and tiring than the first. At one point, Karai thought they would be overwhelmed before Yoruichi shot a Kido blast over Karai's shoulder that obliterated a swath of the horde before them. Still, the Hollows kept coming. Humanoid demons with white faces, crablike creatures with vice-like claws, Hanokaze cut through them one and the same. Karai focused on her training, letting Soifon's words swim through her mind, blotting out all else. _"One hit, one kill. You are an assassin. No wasted strokes, no wasted movement." _Karai pivoted slightly and slashed upwards across the face of a charging hollow. Its mask split and it died before her. another hollow charged only a split second later. She sliced the heartless demon in two as she brought Hanokaze down. Her return to her defensive stance killed another as she brought hanokaze around wide, stabbing and slashing through another's mask.

She was lethal, efficient, everything Soifon had taught her to be. But it wasn't enough. More and more came, and one by one was not thinning the herd. They needed to protect Nanao, but the more they focused on just staying alive, the higher the chance was that the girl would be simply snatched from beneath them.

After what seemed like hours, the hollows stopped charging, realizing the futility of the head on assault had taken them quite a while, and they had not yet realized the benefits of victory by attrition. If such a victory were even remotely possible. Karai silently cursed and thanked their stupidity. She took deep breaths, letting the tiniest bit of her reserve reiatsu flood into her body, easing the burning in her joints and bolstering her for the next attack. But they sat for several seconds that way, Karai and Yoruichi staring into the sea of yellow and red eyes, the sea gazing back at their prey hungrily, longingly.

Suddenly, the reason for their retreat became obvious. An Adjuchas level hollow stepped forth, his army of minions shrinking in fear from the one infinitly more powerful creature. Karai assessed it quickly. Tall and gangly, its form was barely humanoid, with its shoulders splayed unnaturally wide and its mask fully intact. It had long, gangly arms and legs with its white sinews almost visible beneath its papery skin. Enormous claws stretched from its fingertips, sharp enough to shred a being in a bare second. Not a very strong creature, by her standards.

The adjuchas smiled, and leapt to attack without further ado. Its first strike was parried by Karai, its claws contracting to entangle Hanokaze before it thrust its other hand at the girls' ribs. Karai began to twist away, but before it mattered, a second speeding ball of Kido dealt with the problem a different way. The one armed Adjuchas yowled in pain and staggered back, attempting to dart between cover, but another Kido blast slammed into it, melting its mask and killing it instantly. The legion of hollows looked from their former master to the Shinigami lying on the ground with her hand in the air, thumb crossed across her open palm, and decided against pursuing the trio. Briefly. No sooner had they turned to flee than they seized up, freezing for a split second before charging again, now possessed by a new entity. Yoruichi killed nine of them in the time it took them to change their collective minds and change them back.

Karai thrust back against the surge, her confidence renewed as Nanao stood shakily behind her. The woman quickly gained her bearings, though and to her immense credit, began firing one handed Kido wordlessly into the crowd while drawing her zanpakutou from her overlarge sleeves. No sooner had she done so than the three broke formation, finally moving freely as they fought. No longer did they have to be the target, defending a point. Now they attacked freely, choosing their next strikes at will. The hollows hadnt stood a chance against the two Shinigami. Now that there were three, they had to know there was naught but slaughter awaiting them. Karai leapt high above the crowd, reciting a quick incantation but she faltered in mid-chant. The sea of glowing eyes stretched on as far as her eye could see, all pushing and shoving to reach the morsels that had stumbled into their lair.

Karai let the Kido die on her lips. "Uhh…Yoruichi-san?"

Karai had never before seen an army this size, of Shinigami or hollow alike. If all these creatures were here, why didn't they simply attack Soul Society with sheer numbers? Not for the first time, fear began to tug at her heart and she questioned the sanity of her desperate race to save Nanao from the fate that awaited her.

"I see them!" Yoruichi replied, clearly busy. Karai alighted on a nearby branch and leapt off, towards her two defacto teammates.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Remember step two?" Yoruichi asked, reciting a Kido in her head to aid their escape.

"What's step two?" Nanao asked confused. The sharp girl was adapting commendably, and Karai easily forgave her foolish question.

"RUN!" the other two women shouted at her, turning to dash away. The three of them flash stepped from the area as fast as possible, passing over the heads of thousands of soulless undead before they reached what appeared to be a relatively safe cliff face. They settled to the rocky outcropping before sheathing their respective weapons.

Nanao looked noticeably more winded than the two stealth force officers, as her training generally consisted of far fewer Shunpo practice sessions.

"Are you alright?" Yoruichi asked the young woman cautiously. "Can you keep going?"

Nanao nodded bravely, though it was plain to see that she was struggling mightily just to stay on her feet. "I just-"

At that instant, the Hollows caught up to the beleaguered trio. Bat-like creatures swarmed around them, emitting an ungodly shriek that drove Karai to her knees, clutching at bleeding ears. Yoruichi seemed to be the only one unaffected, as she leapt into the air, killing two with blows to the head before flash stepping between the rest of the group and killing them with some sort of Kido whip that Karai had never seen before. It was as if she had a chain made of lightning itself.

By the time the caramel skinned woman alighted on the ground, the sound had ceased, and Karai tried to rub away the sticky red fluid pouring from her ears. Nanao looked visibly shaken, and her normally black uniform was now a strange hue of purple from the amount of blood it had absorbed.

"What was that?" Karai asked. Her voice sounded to her as if it were through a long tunnel, louder in her own head than it seemed outside.

"I think… I think they were all adhuchas. Their reiatsu was far too high for even a Gillian, and that shriek attack never should have incapacitated you two that easily."

"Why weren't you affected then?" Nanao asked, her face still a mask of pain.

"Huh? Oh! I never go anywhere without these!" Yoruichi produced a pair of fuzzy, orange earmuffs from her jacket pocket and slipped them onto her head. "I hate when my ears get cold and occasionally they work on Kisuke too!"

Karai looked at her, puzzled. She hadn't even seen her slip them on or off. It amazed her how fast this woman and Soifon really were sometimes, and she vowed to herself to become her taicho's equal, even if it took her a hundred years.

"Whatever they were," Karai replied, "We need to get out of this forest. We'll never survive down here."

"The question is," Nanao interjected, "How do we get out?"

The three of them all looked up the enormous cliff face they stood on. It seemed to be an outer wall of some sort, blocking passage from any sort of exit. Nearby there was a pile of boulders as if some unknown force had triggered a rock slide. Karai's eyes were drawn to it. In Soifon's exercises she had been drilled constantly to examine her surroundings not with just her five senses, but also with her reiatsu, and her reiatsu was telling her that there was something unique about this rockslide. It held a faint trace of energy that was both familiar and foreign. Every rock screamed with reiatsu but these…

"It feels as if a Shinigami has been here," Yoruichi said, completing her thoughts.

"Exactly!" Karai grabbed at the rocks excitedly, yanking one out of place and examining it closely. "the energy is faint but it goes completely through. Wait, it stronger on the bottom! Its like somebody was moving the rocks with their reiatsu from underneath!"

She looked up in triumph, proud of her realization, only to see Yoruichi and Nanao standing a good distance from her, hands over their mouths in amusement. "Whats so funny? Aaaaah!"

The rocks fell atop her in a mini avalanche, the rock she had picked up to examine apparently had been holding up a small surge. Karai forced her dizzy head from the pile and spit rocks. "Ha. Ha." She said drily. The two women pulled Karai from the pile but the three of them froze at what they felt next. The first sensation was something that was far too familiar in Hueco Mundo already. The unmistakable energy of Demuza was moving toward them at breakneck speeds. The second sensation was something entirely alien to this world. A gentle breeze floated through the gap that the rockslide had previously occupied. Pale moonlight seeped through tiny cracks between the rocks.

"This is an exit," Yoruichi realized. "The rockslde must have sealed it a long time ago…" She looked toward the rocks. Even if it was, it would take hours to excavate. Hours that they didn't have.

"We've gotta be able to find this place again." The woman decided.

Karai looked in the direction Demuza's reiatsu was coming from. "Whatever you're going to do, make it fast!" She drew Hanokaze as Yoruichi began reciting some incantation, getting ready to perform yet another Kido she had never heard of. No wonder Yoruichi didn't need her zanpakutou. Between her speed and her Kido, a sword was overkill.

Yoruichi finished the spell and…nothing happened. The woman frowned. "I thought something more would happen. I'd better tell Kisuke about this-"

Demuza appeared, not in front of Karai, as his reiatsu indicated, but beside and behind her, barreling straight for Yoruichi. Karai brought her hand around firing a reflexive Sokatsui blast, but it merely crashed into the rocks behind the creatures' feet, not even singeing his tattered clothing.

_Tch! Not fast enough!_ Yoruichi was lifted from her feet, her head in the creature's right hand as he slammed her into the cliff face, sending her skidding up the wall at breakneck speeds. Nanao's eyes were wide. She hadnt even seen the creature. One second Yoruichi was there and the next, she wasn't. Before Karai could bring herself around, she was next. She felt an explosion of pain in her neck and realized that Demuza's hand was at her throat. For a split second, a moment that seemed to last an eternity, she stared into his eyes and he into hers, the anger and rage in his red irises perfectly opposed to the shock and fear in her grey ones. And then pain became her world.

* * *

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. He stood in the training room of the Vizard's warehouse, watching a battle unfold before him. It wasn't watching Vizard spar that surprised him, it was who he saw watching the fight from the sidelines that dropped his jaw. A tuft of unruly purple hair stuck up from behind a towel. Tatsuki Arisawa stood next to Orihime, cheering on Kensei as he took on Rojuro Otoribashi.

Shinji Hirako tumbled down the stairs behind Ichigo. He'd tried to stop him from entering for some reason or another and the bruises he suffered were evidence enough that no one should try to stop Ichigo from doing something he wanted. Ever. Ichigo approached the two girls in a trance. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. Urahara's words danced through Ichigo's brain.

"_Tatsuki, she's alive…the sword…Rukia…the messenger…"_

But what did it all _MEAN? _

**Sounds like you've got some thinking to do **_**King.**_

_Shutup, you__**.**_

"Tatsuki?" Ichigo called when he got close enough. The girl turned, slowly exposing the tomboy features that Ichigo remembered. "Tatsuki, how?"

"Ichigo…" she breathed as se laid eyes on the strawberry headed young man. But no smile came to her lips. Recognition flashed in her eyes, but no joy came from seeing him. In fact, if Ichigo had to guess…he thought he saw…anger?

A fist connected with his jaw before he could comprehend what was happening. A fist that dropped him straight to the ground. "Wha?" Tatsuki, what is going on-"

And she leapt atop him, pounding every inch of flesh he left exposed, raining blows on him until all her energy was spent, and she listed off to the side, falling onto the dirt. Tears shone in her eyes and she sobbed softly. "Ichigo why didn't you come for me? Why didn't you rescue me?"

And the weight of the world crashed down onto his shoulders. He went from overjoyed at his friend's return from death to completely guilty for her loss in less than three seconds. "Tatsuki…I…"

Inside his head, a maniac laughed raucously, taking delight in his peril.

Orihime stood over the two of them, clenching and unclenching her fists anxiously. Even the Vizards had stopped their fight, turning to see the commotion. Kensei especially looked rather disturbed.

"Ichigo…" Tatsuki murmured through her tears, "I don't blame you. I just wish…I just wish you had been there to save me…"

Ichigo watched his friend cry, his friend who had been there through his years of happiness and his years of pain, who had remained loyal to him throughout his lies and his posturing and even when he gave up his life as a teenager to be a Shinigami. He had rushed off to save Rukia, who he'd met just weeks before, battling the legions of heaven to bring her back alive. He had rushed off to save Orihime, battling the soldiers of hell to recover her soul. So why, when Urahara had told him that Tatsuki was dead, did he just believe him? Simply accept it and try to move on?

Either way, it was a question for another time. Ichigo rose to his feet and knelt next to his lifelong friend. "I'm sorry, Tatsuki. I failed you, I know. I'll be stronger next time. I won't let anyone down, not for me, not for Rukia, not for anyone. I'll save everyone, no matter what it costs me."

The tiniest corner of a smile peeked through the waterworks on the young woman's face. "That's the Ichigo I remember," she murmured.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and lifted his friend as if she were no more than a child, his body long since toned by years of battling to the death. "I wont let you down Tatsuki," he whispered. She nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder, asleep before the last word left his lips.

Suddenly, Ichigo stood awkwardly. The moment was past and now a half dozen Shinigami stood crowded around, looking on anxiously, some with smug looks on their faces, most notably Lisa and Rose.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Ichigo barked, stepping aggressively toward Lisa. "This isn't one of your mangas!"

"You'd know, you read em too!" Lisa retorted hotly.

"Yeah, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a thing for Tatsuki.," Rose continued. "And I don't."

"Whatever," Ichigo spat. "Tatsuki is a friend. Hell she's almost a guy!"

Tatsuki woke up. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I thought you were asleep!"

"I was until you called me a dude!"

"I didn't say you were, only you act and kinda dress like it!"

"Whatever, Ichigo, just take me home."

Ichigo looked queasy. "Uhh…Tatsuki…your family thinks you're…uhh…"

"They think I'm dead," She finished bluntly.

"Yeah. Who filled out the police report anyway?"

Shinji kicked a rock guiltily, whistling up at the air.

"Idiot," Love muttered. "Always fuckin up, Shinji."

"It doesn't matter," Tatsuki proclaimed. "I'll just be happy to prove them wrong."

Ichigo shrugged. It made no difference to him. "Alright. He nodded to the vizards and began the long ascent up the stairs.

"Just one thing, Ichigo," Tatsuki murmured again.

"Yeah?"

"One day, can you take me flying with you? I've seen you flying away from school before."

"Sure thing," he replied, burning the promise into his memory. "Sure thing, Tatsuki."

When he reached the landing, Ichigo turned to close the trapdoor behind him only to find a white haired head emerging from it. "Kensei? Where are you headed?"

He just looked past Ichigo, staring at a wall somewhere. "I'm making sure you guys get there safe, alright?"

Ichigo shrugged, not asking anymore questions. Kensei's behavior had been rather odd lately, turning up at Urahara Shoten, acting all antsy when Tatsuki attacked Ichigo and now following them.

About halfway the Arisawa house, Ichigo broke the silence. "So, why are you all protective all of a sudden?"

Kensei snorted. "You're a perceptive little runt."

"That's not an answer," Tatsuki said aggressively from where she was curled up like a baby in Ichigo's arms.

Kensei merely sighed, hanging his head. "I…have a sister. I was the last family she had, but when Sosuke… when _Aizen _hollowfied me, I was forced into exile with Kisuke. I never saw her again. She'd be about your age, Tatsuki. Well, Shinigami-wise anyway. I guess protecting you, kid is like making up for not being there for her."

Ichigo absorbed all this silently, but Tatsuki was not as easily quieted. "So if you care about your little sister so much, why don't you just go back and let her know you're ok?"

Kensei swung around aggressively. "Look, it aint that easy! Even Urahara and Yoruichi don't just meander back into Soul Society! You cant just walk back into Seireitei after you've become a hollow! They'd shred me to bits for daring to do something that stupid and they'd do worse to her for being my sister!"

"Okay," Tatsuki said, apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't know."

Kensei realized her ignorance and his aggressiveness melted. "No, I should be sorry. You're right. You can't have known."

Ichigo's biceps were burning now, but he wasn't about to make Tatsuki walk. Not after all she'd been through. Besides, if he wasn't even strong enough to carry her home, how could he be strong enough to make sure her home stayed safe?

"Kensei," Ichigo finally spoke. "Is that why you hardly train in your hollowfied form? Why you always train your Bankai instead?"

Wordlessly, Kensei nodded, and picked up his pace. Ichigo lengthened his stride as well, and the rest of the journey went in silence. They finally arrived at the Arisawa's building and Ichigo made to let Tatsuki down, but she clung to his neck. He shrugged and stepped onto the elevator. Kensei didn't follow. They went up to the apartment Ichigo had visited so many times before, but this time felt somehow different. As if before he was coming to take from them, hospitality, friendship, but now he was returning to give something back that they had lost. He liked the feeling.

The elevator door opened and Ichigo was flabbergasted to see Kensei standing there. "What…how did you…?"

"Took the stairs," Kensei monotoned. "I don't like elevators."

"Riiiiiight…." Ichigo said as he walked to the appropriate door. 27B. "This is it Tatsuki. You gonna get down?"

She shook her head, not wanting to look up. Ichigo understood. He knew what it was like to see your family after they thought you were dead. It was…awkward to say the least. He silently thanked Karin for that experience and knocked three times on the door. After a few seconds, a suspicious male voice answered.

"Who is it? There's nothing of value here."

Ichigo was struck by the bleak despair in the answer. Mr. Arisawa had always seemed to be a lively man, and his wife seemed to love life the same way he did. They weren't a perfect couple by any means, but they loved each other and their lives greatly. _And their daughter._ Ichigo realized. He let the sentiment burn in his heart for just a moment before adding it as fuel to the fire never to fail again.

"Its…" He cleared his throat. "Its Ichigo Kurosaki, Mr. Arisawa."

"Ichigo, damn you!" The man shouted back, pain as obvious and plentiful as evening rain in his voice. "Havent you heard! Ta- our daughter is-"

"Right here, sir."

"What?" the sound of unlocking bolts replaced the man's pained voice and he threw the door open with abandon. "TATSUKI-CHAN! KIMIKO COME QUICK TATSUKI IS ALIVE! ICHIGO HAS HER RIGHT HERE!"

The man snatched his daughter from Ichigo's arms and lifted her as best as his slight frame allowed. Mrs. Arisawa came around the corner, still in her smock and oven mitts from cooking dinner and threw her arms around the young girl. "Tatsuki you're home! Don't you ever scare us like that again young lady!" But she hugged her deeply with the biggest smile a mother could have.

The relief in the room was palpable, and even Ichigo couldn't maintain his entire scowl. One corner of his mouth turned upward in the tiniest semblance of a grin. Somehow, though, Kensei was looking away, staring off into the night. Scowling.

Ichigo elbowed him forcefully in the ribs. "Aww, lighten up, Thundercloud. People are happy today. You said you wanted to protect her like your own sister."

"Ichigo, thank you!" Mr. Arisawa called out, finally breaking away from his family's group hug. "Did you save her? Where did you find her? What happened?"

Ichigo faltered. He honestly had no idea about anything that happened, but he _did_ have an idea about what should happen going forward. "No, Mr. Arisawa. I just carried her home. This man saved her life. He's the one you should thank."

The short man bowed deeply to a very uncomfortable looking Kensei. "Thank you, kind sir! You have the eternal gratitude of the Arisawa house. We will throw a feast in your honor! Please, allow us to show that small token of our thanks!"

"I uhh…thanks but…" Kensei protested lamely, but his stomach growled loudly at the mention of the word 'feast.'

"Then its settled!" Mr. Arisawa exclaimed delightedly. "Tomorrow at 8 pm sharp! It doesn't matter what you wear, bring your friends, family, anyone! Ichigo, you're invited too! And Tatsuki-chan, all of your friends! We'll celebrate the right way!"

Ichigo met Tatsuki's eyes one last time before her mother swept her away. Her expression was, for once, one of peace. _"Thank you,"_ she mouthed to Ichigo. He nodded and watched her go, and began the arduous task of convincing Mr. Arisawa that they should be allowed to leave the house without the family's life savings.

When they had finally escaped, albeit with heaps of food shoved into their arms (all Ichigo would allow him to give them), Kensei looked noticeably relieved.

They both looked out over the view of Karakura that Tatsuki's family's high-rise apartment afforded, leaning on the safety railing and letting the cool evening breeze blow across their faces. "Feel better, Thundercloud?" Ichigo asked jokingly.

Kensei responded with a surprisingly strong punch to his shoulder. "Shut up, twerp." But he too adopted the tiniest semblance of a smile. For a moment. The scowl returned though, as he looked across the night sky. Ichigo looked up at the full moon above, sighing heavily. "You know, Kisuke is in pretty good standing with Soul Society nowadays. And Yoruichi goes there all the time, I think. You could get a message to your sister pretty easily I think."

Kensei shook his head. "After all this time? She's probably better off thinking I'm dead. And a traitor."

"Quit being all melodramatic," Ichigo replied, cracking his knuckles. "The Arisawa's weren't any better off thinking Tatsuki was dead."

Kensei opened his mouth but shut it, having no good response to that. "I suppose you're right. I wonder what division she's in? What rank she is?"

"Only one way to find out. See ya, Thundercloud."

* * *

Kensei snorted as Ichigo walked toward the elevator and rode it down. Then he turned his attention to what had renewed his scowl. A tiny dot, a flare of icy reiatsu on a rooftop not far enough away to be out of sight. He leapt onto the railing and out of his gigai and flash stepped to the roof in a single motion, grabbing the lone Shinigami roughly by the neck and slamming her tiny frame against a wall.

Rukia Kuchiki's wide eyes stared back at him, surprise and fear evident. She hardly knew the vizard, and had never met this one in particular.

"Why are you spying on us?" Kensei demanded of the girl. He didn't know her either, but a memory stirred, trying to invoke recognition.

"I'm not spying," Rukia spat defiantly. "I'm following Ichigo since he can't man up and talk to me anymore!"

"What are you, his girlfriend?" Kensei snorted derisively.

"No! Nor would I want to be, since he obviously cares so much about Tatsuki."

Her nose went up in the air somehow, even though she was being held above the cement roof by the collar of her robes. Kensei let her down slowly and only when she straightened her robes and stood did the memory hit him. Hisana Kuchiki. That's who this girl was. Why was Byakuya's wife interested in some lowly human kid?

"Shouldn't your husband know where you are right now?"

"What? My who?"

"Kuchiki. That noble brat."

"Don't you dare speak that way about my Nii-san!" Rukia roared, drawing Sode no Shirayuki. Kensei cocked his eyebrow, yanking Tachikaze carelessly from his pocket.

"Do you really want to try that? I was the Captain of the 9th division you know. Wait, did you say 'nii-san'? Byakuya is your _brother_?"

Rukia's face fell. "Yes. His wife was my older sister. He adopted me as her dying wish."

Kensei was taken aback. He muttered something about "Sorry for your loss," and "spitting image" before turning his back. "Anyway, I don't like being followed all the way from home. Next time you want to come in our hideout, just knock."

Rukia turned away sadly before Kensei disappeared into the night. "As if Ichigo would let me…"

_Not my problem_, Kensei thought coldly, and he left, headed for a nice hot spring to clear his thoughts. He had a long letter to write. _Dammit, Ichigo, you'd better be right about this_.

* * *

_And now! Review Corner! This week, we have none other than Ichigo Kurosaki answering your every review! Ichigo?_

_I: … (scowl)_

_Well, he's definitely ready! First up: Aizawa Ayumu again!_

_AA: owh man...Kurotsuchi...you're so...urgh..i don't know what must i say to his attitude...  
i always hate that person...hey..please make IchiRuki scene...i want to know what happen to Rukia...  
okay...do your best...and don't forget to PMs me again...owh..and thanks before..you had PMs me ^^_

_I: Yeah, I liked Kurotsuchi better when Uryu blew a hole in him. Prick. And I dunno if you got it dude, but I need to stay away from Rukia for a while. That's what got Tatsuki killed remember? And yeah, I think author guy's got you on PMs._

_Next up, Sinistercurt!_

_Sc: "S: It amazes me how so many people show the same enthusiasm for a chapter containing Yoruichi-sama's disgraceful defeat. The Onmitsukido only allows dispatch updates on the second day of each week, as we are the second division. That would be Monday. And if by potential you intend to imply that the forces of good and the opposition are evenly matched than you should consider that you left Yoruichi-sama's possible recovery out of you calculations…"  
I lol'd_

_I: (mumbling) stinkin fast ninja. Doesn't even have a real power. How was I supposed to fight a friggin bumblebee anyway…I hate bugs._

_Yeah…okay Ichigo. Now for a new reviewer! Ryu Eiyuu_

_RE: Really good story please up date soon!_

_I: (scratches head guiltily) Yeah… sorry on the update soon thing. I'll try to pick up the pace._

_And now for the good Master Bombadil!_

_MB: Nice new arc! Hope this one will show what Demuza is plotting.  
I am still amazed at how Yamamoto can so love declaring people traitors and still be in character. It's almost enough to make me root for Aizen in the manga. It's nice to see assorted captains plotting behind his back.  
Can't wait to see what Karai woke up in Hueco Mundo, or what Kurotsuchi is doing with all that creepiness._

_I: (tch) Friggin Demuza this, Demuza that. Just wait until he gets a taste of my GETSUGA TENSHOU!_

_KM: OWWW! ICHIGO!_

_I: Heheh, sorry! That one got away from me a little bit! Anyways, aizen's gotta bite the dust. Wait till you see what I did to him. And that geezer Yamamoto's gone senile. He caught his lieutenant fixing his tub and thought his bubble bath betrayed him the other day._

_And last but not least another newcomer, lets all welcome Naybi!_

_N: Awesome story o.o  
The plot is intruiging and it just keeps getting better  
I didnt like much how Yoruichi behaved when she took SoiFon shopping I think Yoruichi would be bossy but not to that extent but beside that everyones personality is accurate.  
Also Karai hasnt reacted much from Sois kiss,its like it had never happened to her.  
I lol´d at how Yamamoto tagged everyone as traitors and had the need to execute them, lol kinda reminded me of the red queen from Alice in wonderland, at some point i was half- expecting him to say "Off with youur head" xD  
Uraharas losing his sanity part was diisturbing but sad while Kurotsuchi is a manipulative bastard, things really are sacrificed when one is a mad genius.  
Now i cant w8 to see what happends to Tatsuki, Yoruichi and Karai plz update soon :D_

_I: Constructive criticism? Im not too fond of it myself, but I hope author guy can take it. Hell, he probably likes crap like that. And I guess you found out what happened to tatsuki…_

_**HI:**__**Or did you? MWAHAHAHAHHAAHAH! Now I have a new friend! Ahahahahaah!**_

_And that's quite enough. We don't want another ulquiorra here, so could you put your pet freak away Ichigo? Thanks. _

_That's all for Review Corner! Drop a line to get your review answered next time by Kisuke Urahara!_

_

* * *

A/N: so its hard for me not to notice, but I've got at least 200 or so individuals viewing my story every week but only 20 individual reviewers! That's just 10%! If you're reading and haven't done so already I'd very much appreciate if you just dropped a few words to tell me what you think. Thanks much! Paperazzi out!_


End file.
